La promesa de Ryuzaki
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: L debía morir ese frío día de noviembre, pero una promesa salvó su vida y ahora está atado a cierta molesta rubia para poder cumplir con su parte del trato...después de todo, L es un hombre de palabra... HASTA NO LLEGAR A LOS 90 RR NO HABRÁ ACTUALIZACIÓN!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LA PROMESA DE RYUZAKI.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 de noviembre de 2004.

Llovía a cántaros afuera y el cielo era totalmente de un color plomo, podía verlo por la única ventanilla de aquella fría habitación. Agudizó el oído, las campanas sonaban increíblemente esa mañana, pero ya no podía oírlas… Caminó lentamente hacia la azotea, alejándose de la agitación que comenzaba a invadir la central; allí adentro jamás podría oírlas nuevamente.

Las frías gotas de lluvia otoñal caían como una ráfaga sobre su pálido rostro, empapándolo como a su ropa; hacía frío, pero no importaba. Estaba demasiado deprimido como para que le importase; incluso podría decirse que, tal vez, estaba triste.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza, llevándose las manos a las bolsas de sus jeans y volvió a agudizar el oído tanto como pudo.

—Todavía no las oigo…— susurró al vacío, bajando la vista hacia la ciudad cubierta por aquel manto de agua y que ignoraba lo que acababa de suceder; pero eso no era relevante; así debía ser.

—Ryuzaki… ¿Estás bien?— la suave voz de Watari llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltear parcialmente hacia él.

—Ya no puedo oírlas, Watari…

No volteó del todo a verlo, no hacía falta.

—Entiendo…— el anciano se acercó a él para abrigarlo bajo su gran paraguas negro—. No debes estar aquí, así, bajo la lluvia— lo reprendió paternalmente—. Podrías enfermarte…

—Eso no sucederá— aseveró— no tengo el tiempo suficiente…— contestó con voz apagada—. Además, estoy muy triste Watari…— suspiró, cansino— las campanas han sonado mucho hoy… tal vez hubo una boda o una misa…—reflexionó un segundo— ¿por qué ya no puedo escucharlas?— se alejó del anciano para volver a colocarse bajo la lluvia.

—No lo sé, L…— suspiró, cansino también—. Sólo quería informarte que no hallamos al Shinigami Rem, pero si su Death Note sobre una pila de arena.

Ante lo último el joven detective volteó hacia su mayordomo, quien, volviendo a cubrirlos a ambos bajo su sombrilla, sacó un cuaderno negro de entre sus ropas. L tomó el objeto con la punta de los dedos y comenzó a pasar las páginas como si buscara algo, hasta que se detuvo en una hoja y sus inexpresivos ojos adquirieron un ligero brillo, como cuando alguien devela un misterio, pero su impasible rostro no mostró ningún cambio.

—Estaba en lo cierto— Suspiró, volteando el cuaderno hacia Watari; el anciano ajustó sus lentes y leyó con total claridad el nombre que allí estaba escrito con letra puntiaguda y ocupando una hoja entera: _Light Yagami._

—De modo que hemos descubierto al asesino de Yagami-kun— dijo el nombre con cierto pesar en la voz.

—El Shinigami salvó mi vida…— suspiró una vez más, girando nuevamente hacia la vista de la ciudad, adquiriendo un gesto pensativo—. Aunque sólo lo hizo para que Misa-san estuviera a salvo…— calló durante unos segundos, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos— Él me había dicho que mi tiempo de vida se agotaba… aunque no creí que fuera tan pronto…— giró ligeramente la cabeza, mostrándole una lastimosa sonrisa—. Watari, ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería vivir un poco más en este mundo? El Shinigami lo hizo posible… Qué suerte, ¿no?— comentó ladeando la cabeza, provocando que unos cuantos mechones de cabello mojado cayeran sobre pálido rostro, escurriendo gruesas gotas de agua.

El mayordomo sólo asintió en silencio; algo muy extraño ocurría con L, y aunque Ryuzaki era alguien prácticamente indescifrable, podía atribuir su malestar a la muerte del hijo del jefe Yagami.

—Por cierto L, la familia del joven Yagami aun no sabe de su fallecimiento; quieres que yo…

—Infórmales, por favor—. Lo interrumpió— Pero no lo olvides: Yagami Light fue un héroe, debes encargarte de que su familia sepa eso.

— ¿Estás seguro…?

—Watari… morir tontamente y morir en valentía son dos cosas muy distintas… como morir por tus crímenes o defendiendo una causa justa…— pronunció con frialdad— Una palabra puede hundir a una noble familia en la deshonra… en el caso de Light… creo que le debo eso a su padre… incluso, tal vez, a él mismo…— informó, llevándose el pulgar a los labios— Asegúrate también de desaparecer el expediente de Amane-san; no es muy ético, pero _una promesa es una promesa_—. Hizo una ligera pausa antes de continuar, perdiendo sus inexpresivas pupilas en el horizonte— El único Kira siempre ha sido Kyosuke Higuchi y asegúrate de que TODOS en la brigada sepan eso, por favor…

—Comprendo… eso haré.

—Procura hacerlo… por cierto Watari, Amane-san también debe creer eso, y contrata a alguien para que la cuide las 24 horas; ella es muy impulsiva y de seguro atentará contra su vida al enterarse de la muerte de su novio… ah, y alista todo para regresar a casa cuanto antes; nuestro trabajo aquí ya terminó.

—Así será, L—. Guardó el Death Note en su abrigo— Sólo algo más— el detective volteó ligeramente la cabeza, una vez más, dándole a entender que lo oía— ¿Qué quieres que haga con el Death Note?

—Destrúyelo.

El mayordomo asintió en silencio por última vez para después retirarse chapoteando ligeramente sobre los pequeños charcos de agua con cada paso que daba; pero antes de entrar en el edificio observó una vez más al detective. Podía decirse que conocía a L mejor que nadie; sin embargo, nunca lo había visto así; sabía que Ryuzaki era una persona terca que odiaba perder tanto como adoraba la victoria… por eso no se explicaba porque habiendo derrotado a Kira actuaba tan extraño; eso era para nada normal, aún para alguien tan excéntrico como él. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que L en verdad apreciaba a Light, o por lo menos lo consideraba como un igual, por eso se veía tan deprimido, pero aunque fuera la única persona que conociera tan bien al muchacho, parte de él seguía siendo todo un misterio, incluso para él.

Un último vistazo rápido y se adentró en el edificio nuevamente; dejaría que Ryuzaki decidiera por si mismo volver adentro, después de todo, tal vez era imposible que L se enfermara, pero él ya era un anciano y no podía arriesgarse a un resfriado.

El detective lo oyó irse. Sin inmutarse elevó la vista al cielo y cerró los párpados una vez más; podía oír perfectamente el agua cayendo sobre los pequeños charcos que se habían formado en el techo de la Central; el sonido del viento, las gotas que golpeaban suavemente su rostro y se escurrían por su cabello, los sonidos de la ciudad y ocasionalmente los truenos en el cielo… pero no las campanas.

—Todavía no puedo oírlas, Yagami-kun, no puedo…— susurró a la nada, llevándose una mano a la oreja derecha.

—Acaso… ¿tú puedes oírlas?— miró a su lado, en donde la esbelta figura de Light estaba de pie junto a él, con su expresión estoica y su porte ligeramente arrogante de siempre, con ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón café. Él parecía estar allí, vivo, pero la lluvia no lo mojaba, es más, parecía no tocarlo.

—Las oigo—. Contestó Light secamente, y Ryuzaki sonrió.

— ¿Suenan muy fuerte? Yo ya no puedo oírlas…— refunfuñó, haciendo un mohín infantil.

—Están llamándome…— Susurró el castaño, volteando para caminar en dirección contraria, con L observándolo en todo momento.

— ¿A dónde vas, Yagami-kun?— preguntó, sin dejar de morderse el dedo pulgar— ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más aquí, conmigo?

—No puedo…— repuso su ex enemigo, con voz serena— mi tiempo aquí terminó—. Declaró en tono solemne, dándole la espalda.

—Oh, ya veo…— bajó la mirada, pensativo— es muy triste, pero se acerca la hora de decir adiós, ¿verdad?— Light no respondió— Entonces, ¿volveré a verte?

—Tal vez, algún día…— contestó en un suspiro, deteniendo su marcha un instante.

—Y cuando ese día llegue… podré volver a oírlas, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Pero aún falta tiempo para eso, Ryuzaki.

—Oh…eso no está bien…— murmuró con tristeza.

—La vida no es justa— contestó Light.

—Eso creo… pero me gusta pensar que a veces lo es…

El detective sonrió brevemente.

— Se agota el tiempo— Anunció el joven Yagami, con voz apagada.

—Bien… entonces, creo que debo dejarte partir de una vez, ¿no?

—Así es, L.

—De acuerdo…— suspiró de nueva cuenta— sólo dime algo más…— bajo la mirada otra vez, dubitativo— ¿duele?

—No realmente. Pero sientes el momento exacto en el que ya no formas parte de este mundo.

—Interesante…

—Debo irme.

Light volteo hacia L para enfrentarlo por última vez; una vez más, castaño contra ónix, pero en ésta ocasión no había odio ni provocaciones en sus pupilas; la batalla había terminado y ya sabían quién era el vencedor. Antes de partir definitivamente Light sonrió. No con sarcasmo o superioridad, sólo sonrió sincera y encantadoramente, como L nunca lo había visto sonreír; lucía como un ángel. Él suspiró levemente y correspondió a la sonrisa alzando una mano en señal de despedida, viendo como poco a poco la silueta de Light Yagami se desvanecía entre las gotas de lluvia, sin perder de vista aquella sonrisa de despedida hasta el último momento; quería creer que Light dejaba éste mundo sin resentimientos, eso era lo mejor…

—Nos volveremos a ver algún día, Light—. Murmuró, lanzando un último suspiro, dirigiendo una vez más la melancólica mirada hacia la ciudad— Y entonces podré volver a oír las campanas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**


	2. La promesa al Shinigami

**Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a alguien, pero no a mí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**La promesa al Shinigami**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 de noviembre de 2004.

.

Se llevó otra galleta con forma de panda a la boca, a la vez que construía una torre de terrones de azúcar con su mano libre, acuclillado sobre la silla, como siempre solía sentarse.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el monitor que tenía enfrente, centrando toda su atención en la imagen de la joven que allí aparecía, o para ser más exactos, en Misa Amane, que en ese momento se encontraba pasando perezosamente las hojas de una de sus revistas de moda, tirada en la alfombra de su departamento.

L respetaba a Misa, y hasta podía decirse que le tenía un remoto, muy, muy remoto afecto (si así podía llamarle) pero debía admitir que nunca creyó que ella, con su mentalidad tan… limitada, pudiera ser tan lista como para ayudarlos a atrapar a Higuchi, o mejor dicho, a Kira, aunque aún dudaba de la veracidad de ésa afirmación…

Tomó unos cuantos terrones para su taza de té y lo revolvió con extrema parsimonia, analizando la situación actual de la investigación: Kira estaba muerto, la investigación podía darse ¨casi¨ por finalizada, y ya no recaían sospechas sobre Light Yagami; aunque a eso no lo dejaba del todo satisfecho, prácticamente no tenía nada para hacer; al menos, por el momento.

Terminó de revolver su té y se llevó la cuchara a los labios, deleitándose con el dulce sabor que quedaba en ella antes de golpearla suavemente tres veces contra la porcelana y dejarla sobre el carrito de dulces. Tomó otra galleta, observándola atentamente y al notarse él observado dijo con voz aburrida:

—Sabes que no me gusta ser molestado en mi estudio personal, Shinigami— En ése momento, Rem apareció detrás de él, saliendo de entre las sombras de la habitación con su habitual rostro inexpresivo— El que puedas atravesar puertas y paredes no quiere decir que tengas permitido entrar en donde te plazca… creí que ya te lo había dicho— le recordó calmadamente, llevándose la delicada taza de porcelana a los labios.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Ryuzaki—demandó-, aunque ése no es tu verdadero nombre— comentó sin emoción alguna en su fría voz, ignorando lo anteriormente dicho por el detective.

— ¿Es sobre el caso Kira?— inquirió con un extraño brillo en sus inexpresivas pupilas.

—Sí — repuso el Dios de la Muerte con simpleza.

—Mmm… Entonces, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que Yagami-kun regrese de su casa…

—Lo siento, pero es indispensable que Light Yagami no esté presente durante nuestra conversación.

Ante lo último L adoptó un gesto de autentica curiosidad. ¿Qué sería tan importante como para que Light, su casi mano derecha y único ¨amigo¨ no debiera estar presente?

—Entiendo…— manifestó, llevándose un pulgar a los labios, adquiriendo su típica pose deductiva aún sin despegar los ojos del monitor, aunque ya no observaba a Misa— Te escucho—. Concedió después de unos segundos, girando la silla sobre la que estaba encaramado para enfrentar al Shinigami.

Los ojos de Rem se dirigieron hacia la imagen de la joven modelo detrás del cristal, todavía recostada en su living ojeando una revista, y un viejo recuerdo la invadió de pronto, mientras el detective la observaba, a la expectativa.

—Ryuzaki…— habló con voz rasposa—. ¿Tú, sabes cómo matar a un shinigami?

La pregunta hizo que L se removiera ligeramente en su asiento, abriendo los ojos con auténtica sorpresa, pero se recompuso al instante de su asombro. Ese era exactamente el mismo mensaje que Kira le había enviado alguna vez; ahora sí tenía el cien por ciento de su atención puesta en el Dios de la Muerte. Fuera lo que fuera que tenía que decirle se relacionaba con Kira y Yagami Light, estaba un 87% seguro de eso.

—Creí que ustedes eran inmortales, y además, en el cuaderno no dice nada al respecto…— comentó apaciblemente, aún mordiéndose el dedo pulgar— Sin embargo, nunca es tarde para aprender, ¿cierto? Así que dime, ¿cómo se mata a un Shinigami?— inquirió de pronto, abriendo sus enormes ojos negros al máximo como muestra de su interés a la respuesta de Rem.

—Es algo que sólo unos pocos Shinigamis sabemos; muchos en nuestro mundo lo ignoran o no les interesa por considerarlo algo ¨problemático¨…

—Es lógico… a nadie le gustaría saber cómo va a morir…— analizó el detective.

—Tal vez, no lo sé— hizo una breve pausa, perdiéndose unos momentos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que volvió a hablar: —Verás, sólo quienes han visto la muerte de cerca lo saben…— hizo otra pausa, observando al monitor— Me recuerdas a él…— añadió repentinamente.

— ¿A quién?— L volvió a fruncir el ceño con intriga, aunque habló con voz aburrida.

—Su nombre era Jealous… Él era otro Shinigami, al cual yo vigilaba en el Mundo de la Muerte…— explicó la criatura, con voz neutral— verás, Jealous siempre miraba a una chica, una humana, aquí en tu mundo. Se notaba claramente que estaba enamorado de ella y por eso era el hazmerreir de nuestro mundo, pero auún así yo lo vigilaba.

Jelaous siempre la miraba desde el Mundo de la Muerte, día y noche, no hacía otra cosa… pero la humana tenía los días contados y, finalmente, el día de su muerte llegó.

Quería ver cómo iba a morir así que también miré ése día; ella estaba caminando de noche y de repente apareció un acosador diciéndole que la quería… la chica no lo conocía así que lo rechazó, entonces el hombre sacó un cuchillo y amenazó con matarla para después quitarse la vida. Todo indicaba que ella moriría acuchillada. En ese momento Jealous hizo algo prohibido para los Shinigamis: escribió el nombre del acosador en su Death Note para salvarla; y tal como escribió el hombre se alejó de ella y murió de un ataque cardiaco. La chica nunca se enteró de nada, pero aún así estaba prohibido. Los Shinigamis existimos para acortar la vida de los humanos… salvarle la vida a uno es muy diferente…

Luego de escribir Jealous se desplomó en una pila de arena y óxido, estaba muerto, y lo único que quedó de él fue su Death Note.

Un corto silencio se formó entre ellos.

—Ya veo…— murmuró el único humano de la habitación, mirando al suelo sin dejar de morderse el pulgar—. De modo que, para matar a un Shinigami hay que hacer que use su Death Note para salvar a un humano de la muerte… —concluyó, alzando la mirada un instante, suspirando y girándose hacia el carrito de dulces que estaba a su derecha para tomar un trozo de pastel —Es una muerte muy idealista, ¿no crees? Muy Shakesperiana…

—Sí, eso creo…— admitió—. Por eso es algo tan extraño. No todos los días un Shinigami se enamora de un humano…

—Mmm… pero dijiste que yo te recordaba a él… ¿por qué?, los sentimientos tales como el amor son algo totalmente desconocidos para mi, y algo en lo que no me interesa incursionar…— comentó, observando atentamente la cucharita de té para luego posar sus orbes color ónix de nuevo en la imagen de Amane Misa, volviendo a abrir los ojos con sorpresa al caer en cuenta de algo— ¿Acaso…?

—Así es — Contestó Rem, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Misa era la humana de la cual se enamoró Jealous—. Informó con serenidad— Fue por eso que desde que el momento de su muerte su cuaderno se convirtió en propiedad de Misa, y el tiempo de vida que le quedaba a Jealous se transfirió a ella para que pudiera seguir viviendo.

— ¡Vaya! Eso sí es muy interesante… ya no cabe duda de que Misa Amane es el segundo Kira—. Susurró para sí mismo, sosteniendo la cuchara entre los labios— ¿Y Yagami-kun conoce ésta información?

—Sí.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no querías que él oyera nuestra conversación? A menos que…— observó a la criatura con recelo— eso no es lo único que quieres decirme, ¿verdad?

—Como siempre, Ryuzaki es muy deductivo…— masculló Rem—. Yo he aprendido a querer a Misa durante el tiempo que pasé con Jealous observándola y haré cualquier cosa para protegerla y que ella sea feliz—. Sentenció con voz sombría— Para mí los humanos son… repugnantes— sentenció fríamente—. Sin embargo, te he observado Elle Lawliet; tu sentido de justicia e inteligencia son implacables, y has demostrado ser una persona de fiar, por eso sé que puedo confiar en ti.

L abrió los ojos con interés, balanceando la cuchara entre sus labios. Rem permaneció frente a él, sin expresión alguna en su adusto rostro; no obstante, el moreno se percató de que hablaba en serio por el sombrío tono de su rasposa voz.

—Pero, antes de decir nada, Elle debe prometer que llegado el momento cuidará de Misa y procurará que ella sea feliz— Ordenó, implacable—. Si prometes eso, te diré todo lo que sé, y toda la verdad sobre Kira.

Ante lo dicho por el Shinigami, L no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente las pupilas; ¿toda la verdad sobre Kira?, ¿así de fácil sería, después de tantas investigaciones? ¿Sólo una promesa, y listo?

Puso sus ideas en orden al instante; descubrir la ¨verdad¨ sobre Kira era algo que definitivamente le interesaba, pero, aún así, no podía fiarse de ése Shinigami.

—Admito que es una oportunidad única y muy tentadora... descubrir la verdad sobre el peor asesino en la historia, es algo muy difícil de rechazar…— musitó, analizando con detenimiento otra galleta-panda antes de continuar—. Pero, sin embargo, no puedo prometer tal cosa—. Sentenció con total austeridad, provocando un ligero gesto de incredulidad en Rem, quien, al parecer, creyó que él aceptaría de inmediato; y cuando iba a hablar, fue interrumpida: —La felicidad es relativa, y yo no está en mis manos lograr que Amane-san sea feliz, mas bien creo que eso le correspondería a Yagami-kun, pero a lo que me refiero es que, a pesar de mi alto coeficiente, me sería imposible despertar algún sentimiento de júbilo en ella… no olvides que no soy su primera opción a la hora de escoger amigos; además, ella no me agrada; ergo, sólo puedo garantizarte su seguridad, y que ella será desligada del caso Kira sin más investigaciones ni antecedentes; de ésa forma, podrá continuar con su vida en donde la dejó…— suspiró con aburrimiento— lo tomas o lo dejas, Shinigami…— culminó, con desinterés.

Rem pareció analizarlo unos segundos mientras el detective regresaba al ataque con otro trozo de pastel.

—Eso será suficiente—. Aceptó al fin, sabiendo que tenía mucha lógica lo que él había dicho.

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces— suspiró, observándola frente a frente— ¿Es un trato?— extendió una de sus pálidas manos hacia el Dios de la Muerte.

—Es una PROMESA—. Aclaró el Dios de la Muerte, sin aceptar la mano que le ofrecía—. Debes prometerlo, Elle Lawliet— Insistió.

L guardó su mano y caviló unos segundos hasta que finalmente frunció los labios y meneó suavemente la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación.

— Lo prometo— dijo en un largo y resignado suspiro, como quien no tiene otra opción. Al oírlo, Rem se dio por satisfecha— Bien, ahora te escucho...

El Shinigami comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido desde el día que conoció a Misa, sin omitir detalles; le habló a L sobe como Yagami Light había usado a la muchacha y del plan que había maquinado para liberarse de las sospechas que recaían sobre su persona. Le contó también acerca del otro Death Note y le habló de Ryuk, y de cómo él y el hijo del jefe Yagami pensaban matarlo.

Ryuzaki escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpir. Una parte de él se alegraba por la confirmación definitiva de sus sospechas, pero la otra, no podía evitar sentirse molesta por el hecho de haber creído, aunque fuera por un efímero instante, en la inocencia de Light; sin embargo, su semblante permaneció sin expresión alguna. Cuando Rem acabó su relato, el azabache se puso de pie; caminó unos cuantos pasos alrededor del cuarto con gesto pensativo, escondiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans y con la postura encorvada de siempre. Después de unos minutos, volteó paulatinamente hacia el Shinigami una vez más, sonrió con gesto lastimoso, y dijo:

—Esto, sin duda, me deprime. Debo aceptar que Light me ganó la batalla…— susurró lúgubremente—. Pero... yo ganaré la guerra— Afirmó, aún sin emoción alguna en su estoico semblante, para después curvar los labios en una mueca pensativa—Sólo hay algo que no logro descifrar Shinigami, es decir, tengo mis teorías, pero quisiera que tú me lo dijeras… si Amane-san ama tanto a Light-kun y te pidió que no le hicieras daño… ¿por qué estás contándome todo esto? Si tú quieres que ella sea feliz, ¿por qué entregas a su novio a la justicia? No es que me interese, sólo como dato adicional…

—Hmp… aunque Misa me lo pidiera, no puedo seguir dejando que Yagami Light siga tratándola como a su peón; Misa es una chica dulce y frágil, algo más emocional que los humanos promedio, y en verdad ama a ese sujeto… los sentimientos humanos son muy extraños, y pese a que no los comprendo, no necesito hacerlo para saber que él no la quiere como ella cree; ni siquiera la respeta.

— ¿Por eso crees que todos los humanos somos repugnantes?

—Sí, más o menos.

L se perdió en sus pensamientos unos segundos.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo… de modo que no puedes matarme porque, si tú mueres, temes que nadie cuidará de ella, ¿cierto?— inquirió, sin interés aparente.

—Así es, L. Yagami ya amenazó con asesinarla una vez y yo lo detuve, pero tal y como dijiste, si yo muero, nadie cuidará de ella…

—Comprendo…— murmuró, girando su asiento para instalarse una vez más frente al monitor, llevándose nuevamente el pulgar a los labios en otro gesto pensativo.

Calló durante unos minutos y Rem permaneció a su lado, en silencio; sabía que L estaba planeando algo, así que lo mejor era dejarlo pensar.

Las cavilaciones de Ryuzaki tardaron unos cuantos minutos más antes de que decidiera hablar de nuevo.

—Sí sabes que Yagami Light posiblemente sea condenado a muerte, ¿verdad? Y Misa-san probablemente te odie por eso…

—Lo sé. Según las leyes de los humanos es lo que debe suceder. Pero aún así creo que es lo mejor. Ese chico no me agrada.

—De acuerdo…— musitó, mordiéndose suavemente el pulgar—. Ahora déjame solo por favor… necesito pensar.

—Muy bien, Elle Lawliet—. Rem volteó para marcharse— espero que cumplas con tu palabra— le advirtió con voz sombría, tan sombría que al detective se le erizó ligeramente la piel.

—Soy un hombre de palabra— aseveró, mirando atentamente los monitores, recordando algo que ella había dicho minutos atrás— Ah, Shinigami… — la aludida criatura se giró parcialmente para oír lo que el detective tuviera que decirle— A diferencia del Shinigami Jealous…yo no estoy enamorado de Misa-san— aseguró fríamente—. Observarla es parte de mi trabajo…— hizo una pausa para llevarse otra galleta a los labios— Espero que no intentes que sea yo quien reemplace a Light como su nueva obsesión… ya sabes que ella no me agrada.

—No espero eso L…— afirmó, volteando nuevamente para marcharse— Lo único que espero es que cumplas tu promesa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!**


	3. La imposición de Watari

**Los personajes de Death Note no son míos.**

**ATENCIÓN!:los sucesores tienen 14 (Matt y Mello) y 13 (Near)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**La imposición de Watari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tecleó con gran habilidad unas cuantas palabras más en su computadora.

Se detuvo un instante para llevarse una fresa a los labios con deleite (hacia casi 5 minutos que no se comía una) y oyó la única puerta de la oscura habitación abrirse detrás suyo, dejando pasar el clásico sonido de su tan amado carrito de dulces, seguido de unos ligeros pasos, pero él no se inmutó en absoluto.

— Buenos días, L —saludó amablemente su fiel mayordomo.

— ¿Huh? ¿Ya es de día?— exclamó al aire, con voz aburrida—. Buenos días, Watari.

El anciano sonrió; Ryuzaki de nuevo se había pasado la noche en vela, algo muy cotidiano en él, pero que aun así no dejaba de preocuparlo a veces. Hacía casi dos meses que se la pasaba allí adentro, tecleando y comiendo, sólo caminando para ir al baño; aquello no le agradaba.

— L…— musitó con voz suave— deberías dormir aunque sea media…

— Lo siento, Watari— lo cortó serenamente—. Estoy a punto de resolver este caso, y puede que si dejo descansar mi mente pierda el hilo de la investigación…— informó, aceptando la taza de café que el mayor le ofrecía—. Comunícate con el FBI, por favor… esta tarde anunciaré mi resolución.

— De acuerdo—. Concedió con su habitual sonrisa paternal, observando detenidamente al joven investigador, con un ligero brillo de duda en sus ojos y con un leve aire vacilante.

— ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme, Watari? — Habló repentinamente el detective, observando con atención los datos que aparecían en la pantalla frente a él—. Por tu respiración ligeramente agitada, tu paso dudoso y esa ligera duda en tu voz, adivino que hay algo que quieres decirme; algo que al parecer te incomoda… o me incomodará a mí en cuanto me lo digas…— giró su asiento para enfrentarlo, clavando sus penetrantes y curiosos ojos color ónix en el rostro de su tutor.

Watari no pudo más que sonreír ante la perspicacia de L, pero borró su leve sonrisa a la vez que le alcanzaba al joven el ejemplar del periódico japonés que llevaba bajo el brazo.

El detective tomó el documento con la punta de los dedos, dejando que colgara frente a su rostro, echándole una rápida mirada al título de la tapa:

_¨La aclamada idol Misa Amane internada por intento de suicidio¨_

Leyó la noticia sin mucho interés, volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla; al parecer Misa habría intentado arrojarse de la azotea de un edificio pero había sido rescatada por un desconocido…

— Era de esperarse—. Musitó sin emoción, dejando el ejemplar a un lado.

—Uno de los investigadores que contraté para que la vigilara fue quien la rescató—. Informó Watari, con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Fuiste muy precavido, Watari. Sabía que podía confiarte esa responsabilidad…— expresó en tono neutral.

Durante unos segundos, sólo el sonido de los nuevos tecleos de L se escuchó en la habitación. Watari sabía que debería interceder, o de lo contrario, el azabache no haría nada; no por maldad, sino porque simplemente no le interesaba el asunto. L era un joven que creía firmemente en la justicia (no así en las personas) y sería capaz de todo con tal de probar su punto, aunque no dañaría físicamente a nadie, las victimas emocionales que quedaran en su camino, como Misa, no le interesaban una vez cerrado el caso. Él era frío, eso todos lo sabían, pero a veces su falta total de emociones en verdad asustaba al anciano; L le había contado todo acerca de su promesa al Shinigami Rem, y él estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión, después de todo, había salvado su vida gracias a ello, y además, Misa era una buena chica, por eso, cuando L le había pedido encargarse de su seguridad no lo dudó ni un segundo, aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de dejarla sola en Japón. Él había recibido la noticia hacia dos días y durante ése tiempo pensó y pensó una posible solución, hasta que llegó a una conclusión que le parecía la correcta, pero que sin embargo necesitaba de la aprobación de L, aunque sabía que al final se saldría con la suya.

—En vista de lo acontecido…— la aburrida voz del joven lo sacó de sus cavilaciones— No podemos permitir que Misa-san siga viviendo sola, sin recibir la ayuda que necesita… ¿qué hay de su hermana?— preguntó, llevándose el pulgar a los labios.

—Sigue en rehabilitación— Informó—lo que Amane-san necesita es compañía, distracción, sentirse en un ambiente familiar… y su hermana mayor no sería la más indicada para cuidar de ella…

—Ya veo— frunció levemente los labios— ¿Qué tal ése idiota de Matsuda? Ellos parecían congeniar…—comentó neutral, antes de guiar un tenedor con pastel a su boca.

—No creo que sea lo ideal…

— Mmm… no hay familia, no hay amigos… cada vez estoy más seguro de que ese trato fue un error…— suspiró con aburrimiento —. ¿Tú que sugieres, Watari? — inquirió sin emoción; sabía que su tutor ya tenía algo planeado y que sus opciones anteriores eran poco viables, pero no perdía nada con intentar; aunque él no estaba acostumbrado a perder, cuando se trataba de Watari otro era el tema…

—Bueno…— el anciano se rascó ligeramente la nuca; L no era hombre de instintos, pero aquello no presagiaba nada bueno —. Yo pensé en traerla aquí…

— ¿ A Inglaterra?

— A Wammy´s House.

—…

—L… aquí estará contenida y vigilada las 24 horas del día; jamás estará sola y podrá recibir la ayuda que necesita para seguir adelante y…

—Watari…— lo interrumpió suavemente —Sé que te preocupas, pero traerla a Wammy´s… sería arriesgado exponer a los niños a una potencial suicida; sin mencionar asesina en serie y completa molestia.

Intentó razonar con él; su tutor era un hombre inteligente, pero a diferencia suya, Watari a veces dejaba que sus emociones lo guiaran, cosa que en verdad molestaba a L.

— Pero L… es una buena chica, además no recuerda haber sido el segundo Kira… y yo creo que podría sernos de ayuda aquí, con los niños…— observó con atención a su joven pupilo, pero al ver que el joven no cambiaba su fría expresión decidió cambiar de táctica.

— Además… tú le prometiste al Shinigami cuidar de ella…— ¡touche!, al instante, L cambió su expresión por una más analítica, terminando por suspirar con resignación. Volteó de nuevo hacia el monitor y llevándose una galleta a los labios pronunció:

— Haz lo que creas conveniente—. Su tono fue tan frío que hubiera congelado el mismísimo infierno; sin embargo, el anciano sonrió satisfecho.

L había cedido a la imposición de Watari; después de todo, lo que le dijo era cierto: él lo había prometido.

— ¡Genial! Ya arreglé todo con Roger y Misa llegará esta tarde—anunció campante, cosa que no sorprendió en lo más mínimo a L; sabía que Watari no daba puntada sin hilo.

—Bien —Concedió fríamente, volviendo a teclear con rapidez; aquella ya era una batalla perdida —. Comunícame con el FBI...

El anciano asintió tranquilamente, volteando para marcharse de la oficina de L; había mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo antes de que Amane Misa aterrizara en Inglaterra…

.

.

— Por aquí, señorita…— le indicó el hombre mayor que se había presentado a sí mismo como Roger Ruvie, socio de Watari, para que subiera al lujoso Rolls Royce antiguo aparcado fuera del aeropuerto.

Estaba cansada, más cansada de lo usual, de seguro debido a la nueva medicina. Aún no sabía que hacía en Inglaterra, lo único que había entendido es que iría con Watari, aquel amable anciano amigo del ojos de sapo de Ryuzaki.

No entendía porque aquel hombre la había rescatado de la azotea. Ella no quería vivir sin su Light, ¿por qué nadie podía entenderlo? Los últimos meses habían sido fatales sin él; se lo había pasado de clínica en clínica, su carrera estaba casi apagada al igual que su deseo de vivir, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba si no podía estar con Light…

Un juez había ordenado que fuera a Inglaterra después de su fallido intento de reunirse con su amado; ella no quería hacerlo, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar…además, si el avión se caía podría verlo otra vez. Pero, para su desgracia, nada de eso ocurrió.

—Le encantará Wammy´s House, Amane-san— sonrió el anciano al volante, intentando ser simpático y de seguro entablar una conversación, pero la joven de cabellos rubios pareció no escucharlo; ella sólo apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y dormitó todo el camino.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la mansión, Roger estacionó el automóvil, suavemente despertó a Misa y la ayudó a bajar.

El sol estaba a comenzando a ocultarse por el horizonte cuando arribaron Wammy´s y aún había niños jugando afuera en los extensos jardines, que detuvieron sus risas y juegos para posar sus curiosos ojos en la recién llegada. Misa observó sin interés la enorme, antigua y lujosa casa para después mirar de reojo a los niños a su alrededor. Se sentía algo mareada. Hacía meses que no estaba ante tanto público…

—Por aquí, Amane-san— indicó Roger, señalando el camino con un brazo y ella obedeció por inercia, caminando por el sendero que dirigía a la enorme puerta principal de la imponente mansión, ante los pequeños que seguían atentamente cada paso que daba: para ellos no era frecuente que adultos desconocidos visitaran las instalaciones, mucho menos, mujeres tan bonitas como ésa.

— ¡Vaya! Sí que es bonita...— exclamó un niño de unos 14 años, pero que se veía menor, de cabello castaño con un leve sonrojo dejando de lado el PSP que llevaba entre sus manos para observar mejor a la recién llegada.

— ¡Bah!— Vociferó otro niño, de la misma edad, pero de cabello rubio y gesto malhumorado, columpiándose de la rama de un frondoso árbol detrás del castaño— ¡es una vieja!

— ¡No lo es!

— ¡Claro que sí, Matt! Además… ¿Qué estará haciendo ella aquí?— su amigo se encogió de hombros y ambos observaron a la chica rubia caminar hacia la mansión.

Misa finalmente se posó frente a las enormes y talladas puertas de algarrobo, a la vez que estas se habrían de par en par, dejando ver a una persona bastante conocida para ella que la recibía con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos de par en par.

— ¡Bienvenida a Wammy´s House!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí el 2º capítulo!**

**Bien, son las 5 de la madrugada y estoy algo cansado porque acabo de llegar de una loca fiesta…ufff! tengo algo de principio de resaca y como no podía dormir decidí escribir :p**

**Así que entiendan si el capítulo no tiene mucho sentido..XDD**

**Dios bendiga a Dora por levantarse a preparar café :3**

**¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!**

**En especial a Kumikoson4! La lectora que todos los autores quisiéramos tener! XD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Besos!**


	4. Bienvenida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de D.N no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Bienvenida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Bienvenida a Wammy´s House!

Misa alzó la mirada brevemente para observar al anciano de cálida sonrisa dándole la bienvenida a través del umbral de las grandes puertas.

Ella no dijo nada. Todo aquello era más de lo que su mente podía entender.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué el anciano Watari le daba la bienvenida? ¿Por qué Light había muerto?

En los últimos meses su cabeza había estado llena de preguntas sin respuestas y los ¨por qué¨ habían llenado sus días. Dolía, dolía mucho perder al ser amado. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y no comprendía aun porque la vida se había ensañado tanto con ella y sus seres queridos, sólo sabía que ya no tenía nada porque vivir…ella solo quería ir con su Light, sólo quería estar donde él estaba y terminar con tanto sufrimiento, pero nadie la entendía, nadie dejaba que fuera libre…

—No te preocupes Misa-san…L y yo cuidaremos de ti…— oyó decir al noble anciano, y una chispa de curiosidad afloró desde su interior. ¿Acaso había dicho L? ¡¿L estaba allí?!

Apretó los puños al recordar al detective y un sentimiento de rabia la invadió de pronto; Misa lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a Kira ahora; estaba segura de que L tenía que ver en la muerte de Light, o mejor dicho, tenía TODO que ver con su muerte. Él era su amigo y no hizo nada para salvarlo; Kira lo quería a ÉL y no a su Light…

Watari y Roger comenzaron a darle un breve recorrido por la inmensa mansión, pero ella no prestaba atención; sólo caminaba detrás de ellos, con la mirada baja y el largo flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, todavía algo mareada y adormecida debido a los sedantes, pero no importaba, ya estaba acostumbrada.

— ¡Oh! Ahí estás L…— exclamó el mayordomo de pronto, y acto seguido, ella alzó la vista inconscientemente, en busca del chico de alborotado cabello negro.

L estaba frente a ellos, junto al pie de la enorme escalera principal, con la mirada despreocupada de siempre y su aire indiferente, luciendo igual que la última vez que lo había visto; vistiendo la misma camiseta blanca y jeans gastados, y estaba mordiéndose el dedo pulgar mientras frotaba con el pie derecho su pierna izquierda, con pereza.

El detective, al instante, presintió la rabia en ella y, de reojo, notó como apretaba los puños, pero no le prestó atención. El hecho de que Amane Misa lo odiara lo tenía sin cuidado, es más, era la reacción lógica que supuso que tendría al verlo nuevamente. Nada se le escapaba a L.

—Hola, Misa-san—. Dijo sin emoción, a modo de saludo. No se molestó en fingir que le alegraba verla, después de todo, su presencia no era más que una imposición para él.

El oír su fría y aburrida voz hizo que Misa se estremeciera ligeramente y mordiera con fuerza su labio inferior, sin embargo, no movió un músculo, ni dio señales de haber oído al otro joven.

—Muy bien Misa-san, acompáñame a la…— comenzó a decir Watari, pero antes de que pudiera culminar la oración fue interrumpido por el sonido sordo de una fuerte bofetada.

Ambos mayores estaban perplejos al ver la escena: ¡Misa se había atrevido a golpear a L!, incluso él mismo parecía estar ligeramente sorprendido ante tal exabrupto; de seguro no lo había visto venir…

—Tú…— susurró la chica con la mirada clavada en el suelo y voz temblorosa— ¡DEBISTE SER TÚ QUIEN MURIERA!— exclamó, lanzándose hacia él para comenzar a golpear su pecho en un arrebato de ira— ¡ÉL TE QUERÍA A TI, NO A MI LIGHT! ¡TE QUERÍA A TI! – gritó, histérica.

— ¡Amane-san, por favor!— exclamó ahora Watari, acercándose a ella para apartarla del joven, pero L lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Déjala desahogarse Watari…— pidió el detective, haciéndose hacia atrás debido a los golpes de Misa, tranquilamente, como si todo aquello fuera ajeno a él. El anciano obedeció, muy a su pesar, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Repentinamente Misa dejó de golpear el pecho de Ryuzaki, dejándose caer a sus pies, llorando desconsoladamente y apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas. Los ancianos la miraron con lástima y compasión, era imposible no hacerlo; ella lucia tan devastada y dolida... y parecía tener demasiados sentimientos contenidos…L tenía razón, debían dejarla desahogarse, por su propio bien.

El azabache permanecía impasible, observándola llorar de reojo con esa expresión tan indiferente. Todo sucedió tal y como él previno, con excepción de la bofetada, claro. Esa fue una variable que realmente no había tenido en cuenta. Observándola en el suelo se frotó suavemente la zona afectada; Misa sí que tenía fuerza.

—Tú no sabes…— volvió a hablar la chica, dirigiéndose nuevamente al detective— no sabes…lo que es vivir sin la persona que amas…— dijo entre sollozos; cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía mortificar a Watari, pero no hacían mella en su joven protegido— Light confiaba en ti….tú eras su amigo y no pudiste salvarlo… ¡ÉL ERA INOCENTE Y TÚ LO DEJASTE MORIR PARA SALVARTE!— volvió a gritar en otro arrebato, pero aún seguía a los pies del joven de ojos negros.

El mayordomo quería decir algo para consolarla, o mejor aún, que L dijera algo que consolara el roto corazón de la joven. Observó al chico con mirada suplicante, pidiéndole que parara aquello, pero él sólo pareció ignorarlo.

—A veces…— dijo el moreno de pronto, captando toda la atención— las personas suelen sacrificarse por un bien mayor; esas personas son usualmente conocidas como mártires…— explicó— en el caso de Yagami-kun…— ante el nombre de su amado la chica se estremeció— él jamás fue un mártir ni mucho menos, pero su muerte si sirvió para un bien mucho mayor que va más allá de tu comprensión— sentenció sin emoción, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su tutor y una de odio de parte de la nueva ¨huésped¨ , sin embargo, los ignoró para voltear y comenzar a subir las escaleras con extrema lentitud y sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.—Además— prosiguió desde el segundo escalón— tú no sabes nada— afirmó con un toque de resentimiento en su voz aburrida; en verdad Amane Misa era la única persona que lograba romper su aire impasible. Siguió con su marcha siendo observado por tres pares de ojos, pero en el quinto escalón volvió a detenerse y, sin voltear, dijo en tono neutral: —Por cierto, bienvenida a Wammy´s House.

.

.

— ¿Puedes ver algo?— inquirió el castaño, en voz baja, poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder ver mejor sobre el hombro de su amigo, a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

—Tsk, no veo nada…— gruñó el otro niño, abriendo un poco más la puerta, con cautela, parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la habitación— ¡ah! Creo que está dormida…— informó en un susurro a su compañero. El otro niño alzó la barbilla y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo para poder verla también, sin embargo un mal cálculo hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran estrepitosamente dentro del recinto, uno encima del otro.

— ¡Eres un tonto Matt!— se quejó el de cabellos rubios, sacándose al castaño de encima, frotándose la cabeza en la zona en donde se había dado un golpe.

— ¡Lo siento!— se apresuró a decir el otro niño, arrodillándose en el suelo; él lo imitó, apoyando las rodillas sobre la alfombra también, pero, antes de que pudiera recomponerse, un leve gemido proveniente de la joven postrada en la cama lo hizo desistir.

— ¡Va a despertar!— exclamó en un aterrado susurro, mirando la pequeña figura que se removía entre las sabanas— Debemos irnos antes de q… ¡MATT!— en cuanto volteó hacia su amigo lo encontró a un lado de la cama de la mujer, observándola con atención. Se le heló la sangre al instante; si ella veía a Matt, Roger sabría que habían desobedecido las reglas, y de seguro se lo contaría a L… y si se lo contaba a L, sin dudas, estaban perdidos.

— ¡Matt! – llamó en voz baja, pero su amigo parecía ignorarlo.

Misa abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir unos leves murmullos en su habitación. Antes de enfocar bien la vista creyó distinguir una conocida y pequeña silueta de melena castaña, y su corazón se aceleró violentamente.

—L-Light…— logró pronunciar en un lastimoso susurro, colocando ambas manos sobre el futón para levantar su cuerpo.

— ¿Huh?, no…yo soy Matt—. Respondió la silueta, con voz infantil. En ese momento parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus orbes castañas se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver que la persona que estaba a su lado no era su Light, sino más bien un niño, un jovencito de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules.

— ¿M-Matt…?- susurró con confusión, haciendo un esfuerzo para sentarse en la cama; aun estaba muy débil, y algo adormilada.

—Síp. Y aquel es Mello— contestó con simpleza, señalando al niño de cabellos dorados que asomaba la cabeza desde los pies de cama, y que al instante en que ella enfocó su mirada en él, volvió a esconderse, sorprendiéndola ligeramente.

—Oh… ¡no te preocupes! ¡Mello suele hacer eso casi siempre!— sonrió, explicando la reacción de su amigo. Un ligero ¨cállate¨ se escapó de los labios de Mello.

— ¿Mello?— Repitió la joven, aún algo confundida, viendo como el aludido salía de su escondite.

—Hola— saludó el muchacho con resignación y un ligero sonrojo, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre?— preguntó de pronto Matt, acercándose más a ella, atrayendo nuevamente las miradas— hace una semana que estas aquí y aun no te hemos conocido…— analizó.

—Yo soy…me llamo Misa—. Contestó en un susurró y bajando la mirada. Era cierto, se había pasado una semana entera encerrada y nadie más que Watari había ido a verla desde que estaba allí, pero como el anciano no era demasiado conversador, tal vez podría aclarar algunas dudas con esos niños…— yo…etto…¿en dónde estoy?— pronunció tímidamente, con un atisbo de confusión en su suave voz. Matt y Mello intercambiaron miradas, confundidos también.

— ¿No sabes dónde estás?— el castaño enarcó una ceja, haciéndola sonrojarse levemente.

—Sí…no…quiero decir…Watari-san me explicó algo sobre Inglaterra…pero Misa no recuerda mucho…— confesó en otro susurro.

— ¡Ahhhhhh…! Exclamaron los pequeños, al unísono.

—Estás en Wammy´s House— informó el de cabellos castaños, sentándose con total confianza al borde de la cama y ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo.

— ¿Wammy´s House?— inquirió, haciendo un mohín de confusión— ¿qué lugar es este?— quiso saber, olvidándose por un momento de su desorden mental.

—Es un orfanato para niños especiales— contestó Mello, sentándose a los pies de Misa, sosteniéndose del dosel de la cama, como si esperara levantarse pronto para salir corriendo.

— ¿Niños especiales?— ahora sí que no entendía nada, ¿qué quería decir con ¨especiales¨?

Mello se cruzó de brazos y un gesto de molestia cruzó fugazmente por su infantil rostro, intuyendo que ella pensaba que eran retrasados o algo así, pero suavizó su gesto de inmediato. Esa chica loca tenía algo…no sabía qué, pero era algo así como un aire muy inocente e infantil; era muy distinta a los adultos que conocía…

—Verás…— comenzó a explicar en un suspiro— Wammy´s es un orfanato, pero comenzó como una instalación de enseñanza y entrenamiento para niños con gran inteligencia y excelentes habilidades— recalcó la última parte inflando el pecho con orgullo— para poder uno de ellos, algún día, sustituir a L cuando fuera necesario…

Misa parpadeó varias veces maravillada con la forma de hablar tan adulta del pequeño niño, pero volvió a la realidad en un segundo.

— ¿Dijiste L? ¿Él vive aquí?— preguntó con perplejidad.

— ¿Huh?, oh si, él se crió aquí al igual que nosotros y es una especie de…— pensó la palabra un segundo - ¨senpai¨ para Matt y para mí.

—Así es— secundó su amigo, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Senpai…?— su confusión iba en aumento; aquellos niños tenían la edad para correr por el parque y jugar con muñecos, no para jugar a los detectives…pero algo que consideró más importante se agolpó en su cabeza.

—Esperen, si esto es un orfanato, entonces, ustedes y él…— no supo como terminar la frase; una profunda tristeza volvió a invadirla, ésta vez no por su Light, sino por aquellos pequeños sin padres. No sabía porque, pero esos dos comenzaban a agradarle.

—Somos huérfanos— Matt completó a frase sin dejar de sonreír, aquello no lo incomodaba— los padres de Mello murieron durante la guerra del Cáucaso— informó – los míos en un accidente hace 5 años, y los de L pues… bueno, no se…— adquirió un gesto pensativo.

—Eso es muy triste…— confesó la muchacha con tristeza, pero, extrañamente, sintiéndose más a gusto en ese lugar— Misa-Misa también perdió a su familia…— de pronto hasta sintió una repentina compasión por el ojos de sapo, como solía llamarlo.

— ¡Bah! No lo es tanto…— exclamó el niño rubio en un bufido— aprendes a vivir con eso, y sigues adelante— declaró, sacando una barra de chocolate del bolsillos de su pantalón de color negro, pero antes de darle una colosal mordida se detuvo, notándose observado por la joven— ¿quieres?— preguntó de mala gana, ofreciéndole la tableta, pero intentando ser lo más educado posible mientras un suave tono carmín cubría sus mejillas.

Misa negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Y cuántos años tienen?— preguntó, ya con más soltura.

—Yo tengo… 14— contestó Matt— y Mello tiene…14 también— finalizó en una risita y en ese momento notó la bandeja con comida que yacía intacta sobre la mesita de noche.

— _¿14? pero si se ven más pequeños..._— pensó la joven.

—Oye Misa, ¿por qué no has comida nada?— preguntó Matt con tono infantil, observándola con atención mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza. La joven modelo se puso roja hasta las orejas. La verdad era que no había comido nada en esa semana porque quería morir y así reunirse con su Light, pero, ¿cómo le explicaría eso a esos niños sin traumarlos? Por un instante se avergonzó de su propia actitud y su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda marcha para elaborar una respuesta apta para menores de edad; aunque esos dos no parecían ser como cualquier otro niño que hubiera conocido.

—E-Es q-que M-Misa-san no tiene hambre— dijo en un susurro, visiblemente apenada. El pequeño Matt se encogió de hombros y Mello frunció el ceño una vez más.

— ¿Por qué hablas de ti misma en esa forma?— preguntó el chico rubio, tomando más confianza, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño— ¿qué no sabes que sólo las personas de bajo coeficiente hablan de sí mismas en 3ª persona?

Misa lo imitó y también frunció el ceño; no sabía qué era eso de ¨coeficente¨, pero entendía perfectamente cuando alguien la trataba de idiota.

El niño castaño dejó escapar una risilla y ambos rubios se giraron a mirarlo.

—Pues a mí me gusta como habla Misa— sentenció.

Mello bufó, cruzándose de brazos, y Misa se permitió sonreír también, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Mello finalmente cedió y los acompaño, cómplice en sus risas.

De pronto, Misa ya no se sentía tan desolada y triste… era extraño. Aún había muchas cosas que no lograba entender, pero, definitivamente, esos pequeños la caían muy bien…

.

.

Subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Misa con una pesada bandeja de té en las manos. No podía evitar que su preocupación por la chica sólo fuera en aumento, debido a que desde que llegó a la mansión, hacia una semana ya, no había logrado que saliera de la habitación, mucho menos que comiera.

Nadie más parecía preocuparse por el estado, tanto anímico como de salud, de la joven Amane; Roger estaba preocupándose por los niños y por como la depresiva mujer podría influir en ellos, y L…sólo era L; su joven protegido no se mostraba preocupado, pero, para su tranquilidad, tampoco indiferente. Sabía de sobra que él no estaba de acuerdo con que ella estuviera ahí, pero le agradecía que tampoco se opusiera. Sospechaba que en el interior, muy, muy en el interior, L debía apreciar a Misa…o al menos, sentir gratitud, después de todo, el Shinigami sólo le había perdonado la vida para que él cuidara de ella.

Llegó a la puerta de la joven y se extrañó al verla entreabierta, y más aun al oír suaves risas saliendo del interior. Se acercó con cautela a ella; asomó con cuidado la cabeza para ver que sucedía en el interior y con sorpresa vio como Misa reía, sentada sobre la cama con Mello y Matt, también sentados sobre el futón, jugando algún juego, los tres sosteniendo cartas entre sus manos.

— ¡Póker de ases!— exclamó de pronto la chica, antes de llevarse un trozo de chocolate a los labios, provocando que Mello dejara caer sus cartas, a la vez que se tomaba de la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¡Es la quinta vez!— Se quejó, girándose hacia Matt— ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!— Misa y Matt rieron y segundos después el niño rubio los acompañó, aunque intentaba disimular su risa.

Watari sonrió paternalmente, regresando sobre sus propios pasos.

Regresaría más tarde, después de todo, no quería interrumpir la diversión de los niños.

A medida que se alejaba su sonrisa se ampliaba más y más, y se felicitó a sí mismo; llevar a Misa Amane a Wammy´s no había sido tan mala idea después de todo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo!**

**ATENCIÓN FANÁTICOS/AS DEL LXMISA!: prox. Capítulo, ¡primer acercamiento! Y algo más…**

**Hoy estoy contento porque es mi cumpleaños y he decidido regalarles a ustedes un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y gracias a todos/as por sus lindos reviews! Alimentan mi creatividad ^^**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Obsesión

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Ya veo…— susurró el detective al móvil que colgaba, sujetado por la punta de sus dedos, junto a su oreja derecha, antes de cortar la comunicación y dejar el aparato sobre los controles— El grupo Yotsuba fue absuelto— informó fríamente a su fiel mayordomo, llevándose una galleta a la boca.

Eso en verdad le molestaba, después de todo, ellos eran culpables, cuando menos de conspiración; pero ningún tribunal condenaría a alguien por un video en donde hablan sobre como morirá otra persona de muerte natural, sobre todo porque nadie, a parte del equipo de investigación, debía tener acceso a la información del Death Note. Él ya había contemplado la posibilidad de que fueran absueltos, eso era lo más lógico, pero aun así, le molestaba de sobremanera.

L odiaba perder; él veía la vida como un juego donde debía ser siempre el ganador, y éste suceso hería profundamente su ego; aunque eso sólo avivaba su deseo de justicia.

—Era lo que supusimos que pasaría L…— dijo el anciano con voz conciliadora, aunque él también resentía las injusticias— Pero, ¡mira el lado bueno! Al menos no todos ellos son conspiradores despiadados… algunos sólo obedecían por miedo a ser asesinados, como el hijo del concejal Mido o el joven Namikawa…— le recordó, en un intento de hacerle ver que no todo estaba tan mal.

—Lo sé…no importa— murmuró, con voz aburrida—, esto sólo me hará trabajar más duro para que al final la justicia prevalezca…— aseguró, llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios antes de volver a voltear hacia sus jóvenes aprendices, quienes lo observaban atentamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Matt y Mello lo observaban fijamente también, sentados frente a una computadora cada uno, y un niño pequeño, de curioso cabello albino, arrodillado en el suelo armando un rompecabezas, permanecía indiferente.

— ¿En qué estábamos?— demandó saber el detective de forma despistada, desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate.

—El asesinato de la viuda Windham— le recordó el de cabellos rubios, imitando al azabache, sacando una tableta de chocolates de su bolsillo,— mujer de 55 años, viuda de un importante empresario inglés; su cadáver fue hallado en su habitación de un hotel de Las Vegas. Causa del deceso: hemorragia producida por un traumatismo de cráneo.

—Ah, si…la policía dijo que fue un accidente…— murmuró con desgano dándole una mordida a su dulce— ¿Cuál dijiste que era la causa de muerte?

—Golpe en la cabeza— Mello le pasó las fotografías de la cabeza ensangrentada de la mujer en cuestión.

—Al parecer cayó y se golpeo la nuca con la esquina de una de las mesas de licores— acotó el niño de cabellos blancos sin emoción; cualquier niño se hubiera impresionado al ver imágenes tan escalofriantes, pero no ellos, después de todo, uno de los tres algún día sería el sucesor de L.

—Mmm… guiándonos por las pruebas obtenidas por la policía de Las Vegas, ¿Podríamos suponer que la afirmación de que fue un accidente es correcta, entonces?— inquirió, mordiéndose el pulgar.

El niño albino y Mello parecieron meditar la respuesta en silencio, mientras Matt continuaba mirando fotografías de la escena del crimen.

—Hay mucha sangre…— susurró el castaño, captando la atención.

—Claro que la hay Matt— dijo su amigo indiferente; L ahora posó sus enormes y curiosos ojos negros sobre el chico— la mujer murió desangrada.

— ¡Exacto!— saltó el de cabellos cobrizos— el informe dice que el deceso NO fue instantáneo… entonces, ¿cómo explicas tanta sangre?— los otros dos niños abrieron los ojos como alguien que puede ver por primera vez, tomando cada uno sus copias de las fotografías.

—Las plaquetas tendrían que haber coagulado la sangre y no debería haber tanta…— susurró el chico rubio y los labios de L se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa detrás de su dedo pulgar.

—Según su expediente médico, la señora Windham no tenía problemas de coagulación ni nada por el estilo— volvió a decir Matt— entonces, lo único que queda por pensar es en…

—Anticoagulantes—. Terminó la frase el más pequeño de los tres, rizándose un mechón de su blanco cabello.

— ¡Entonces es homicidio!— concluyó Mello enérgicamente— el asesino de alguna manera la hizo ingerir anticoagulantes, y lo único que debía hacer era esperar a que ella se cortara o golpeara…

—Sabía que el más mínimo corte podría causarle una hemorragia…— murmuró Matt con expresión seria— o incluso un simple golpe…

L sonrió complacido antes de devorar una porción de tarta de fresas. No en vano había escogido a esos niños para que uno se convirtiera en su sucesor.

—Bien hecho…descubrieron el móvil y el medio…sólo falta el asesino…— tomó tres nuevas carpetas y se las dio a Watari para que se las alcanzara a los niños—. En esas carpetas están los resultados de los análisis de sangre y…

— ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!

Como si de una ráfaga se tratase, Misa había irrumpido súbitamente en la habitación, gritando a todo pulmón mientras cargaba una charola con lo que parecían ser panecillos con glaseados de todos los colores, ganándose las miradas de todos los varones presentes; aunque no se inmutaron, escenas como esa se habían hecho muy frecuentes en las últimas semanas.

— ¡Mira Matty-chan! ¡Misa-Misa pasó tooooda la mañana horneando panecillos dulces para ti y para Mell-kun! Y… ¿hun? ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó infantilmente al notar al niño albino sentado en el suelo, observándolo como si fuera la cosita más curiosa del mundo; sin embargo, el pequeño no se inmutó, ni apartó la vista de su juego, aunque sí la observó de reojo, era imposible no hacerlo después de tanto escándalo. Near había oído hablar de la nueva ¨huésped¨ de Wammy´s, pero aun no se habían conocido en persona, y ahora, tampoco le interesaba…

—Misa-san…— dijo Watari con voz de regaño al verla claramente; ella había vuelto a vestir de esa forma al estilo ¨gotic lolita¨ que a Roger tanto le disgustaba por considerarlo una mala influencia para los niños, pero a Watari las faldas cortas, los escotes y las cruces no lo incomodaban tanto como su falta de disciplina…— sabe que no puede interrumpir así una clase…

La rubia bajó la mirada algo avergonzada, pero sólo por un segundo.

— ¡Genial!— exclamó el niño castaño, levantándose de su asiento para tomar uno— ¿quieres uno, Mello?— su amigo asintió con una expresión de hastío, pero con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

—Pero…— protestó el anciano, observando al detective de cabellos azabaches en busca de apoyo— ¡L!

—Misa-san…— pronunció él a su vez, en tono sombrío— ¿me das uno?— Pidió inocentemente, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar y siguiendo cada movimiento de los panecillos, provocando que la muchacha frunciera los labios con obstinación.

— ¡Misa-Misa no le dará nada a Ryuzaki!— aseguró, elevando aun más la charola para ponerla lejos de su alcance— ¡Misa-Misa horneó estos panecillos dulces SOLO para los niños! Además, Misa aún no ha perdonado a Ryuzaki…— le recordó, inflando los mofletes en un gesto infantil; y era cierto, si bien actuaba como antes y ya no pensaba tanto en la muerte de Light, en su interior, aunque a veces no recordaba porque, guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia él, aún.

—Oh…— suspiró el detective con desanimo, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras seguía mordiendo su pulgar— ¡pero acabas de interrumpir una clase importante! Es lo justo…además, las operaciones mentales complejas requieren de mucha energía…y necesito glucosa— intentó razonar con ella, a lo que la joven sólo le mostró su lengua burlonamente.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo gul…eso que dices! Y no te daré de mis… ¡QUE ES ESO!— exclamó al ver las fotografías de la mujer muerta— ¡KYAAA! ¡MATTY-CHAN CUBRETE LOS OJOS! ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN NIÑOS!

Los tres menores se observaron entre ellos no muy seguros de a lo que se refería la rubia.

—Misa-san, por favor no grites…— susurró Watari en tono conciliador.

— ¡¿NANI?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS?! ¡LOS NIÑOS NO DEBEN VER COSAS COMO ESAS!— gritó, señalando con gesto horrorizado las fotografías con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh! Es eso…— suspiró Mello, con desinterés, para volver a devorar su panecillo.

—Aahhh…no te preocupes Misa-san…uno se acostumbra a ver mutilados y esas cosas…— comentó el castaño con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto. A Misa se le desencajó la mandíbula y casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

— ¡¿Mu-muti qué?!— su gesto de horror fue cambiado por uno de furia al instante; de seguro el pervertido de Ryuzaki tenía que ver en todo eso.

—Oye…— la aburrida voz de L la regresó a la realidad— ¿Me vas a dar uno?

— ¡Pues, no, no, y NO!

—Pues aunque no quieras, ¡tomaré uno!— en un extraño acto desesperado L intentó arrebatarle la charola desde su posición, encaramado sobre el asiento, estirado su cuerpo hacia ella; Misa previó su acción e intentó elevar aun más los panecillos en el aire, con tanta mala suerte que desde esa posición no pudo mantener el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo, uno encima del otro, en una escena más que cómica para los presentes, que sólo observaban como espectadores.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— gritó la joven, removiéndose bajo el pesado cuerpo del detective— ¡QUÍTATE PERVERTIDO! ¡QUITETE, QUITATEEEEEEE!— L tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo sonrió con satisfacción, levantándose de encima de una rojísima Misa Amane y mostrándole con expresión triunfal el panecillo con glaseado rosa que había logrado rescatar.

—Oe…Misa-san se ve muy bonita cuando se sonroja— musitó, inexpresivo, dejando su rostro muy cerca del de la muchacha— ¡Mira! Incluso tu nariz está roja…— señaló, pasándole la punta de sus fríos dedos por la pequeña nariz, haciendo que el cuerpo de Misa se tensara…pero de rabia.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA, ALÉJATE DE MI PERVERTIDOOOOO!— volvió a gritar, esta vez empujándolo ella misma para apartarlo. L cayó a un lado intentando cubrirse los oídos para no oír los ensordecedores chillidos de la rubia.

— ¡PERVERTIDOR DE MENORES! ¡¿QUE QUIERES CON MISA-SAN?! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡OJOS DE SAPO, PERVERTIDOOOOOO!— chilló una vez más, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Llámame como quieras…pero me comeré este panecillo— anunció descaradamente, enseñándole el bizcocho que había logrado quitarle.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH! ¡MISA-MISA TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO METERTE CON SUS PANECILLOS, OJOS DE SAPO, PERVERTIDO!— y antes de que L pudiera morder su trofeo, la muchacha comenzó a jalarle los cabellos con furia— ¡YA VERÁS! ¡MISA-MISA TE ARRANCARÁ ESOS FEOS PELOS, UNO POR UNO!

Watari y los niños sólo miraban, demasiado entretenidos como para interrumpir; aquello ciertamente era demasiado cómico.

— ¡YA VERÁS, YA VERÁS!

— ¡Misa-san, estate quieta!— exclamó el detective, intentando apartarla con cuidado de su persona; sabía que estaba sólo, Watari (que ya sabía cómo terminaban todas sus discusiones) le había advertido que si seguía provocando a la muchacha él no lo ayudaría a zafarse de ella.

—Mi postre a qué Misa deja parcialmente calvo a L— susurró Matt a su amigo, conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Hecho!— aceptó Mello, conteniéndose de igual forma; el único que parecía ajeno a todo el alboroto era el pequeño albino.

— ¡MISA-SAN TE DARÁ TU MERECIDO!

— ¡Ya Misa-san!— todo aquello estaba superando a la integridad de L; aquella escena era como un deja vu para él, y por unos instantes su mente lo engañó, haciéndole creer que el tiempo no había pasado, y que estaba de regreso en la central— ¡Misa-san, basta! Yagami-kun, ¿quieres controlar a tu novia?— dijo sin pensar, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Misa dejó de agredirlo, pero ahora se mantenía con la mirada baja, al parecer, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Golpe mental. Bastaba con sólo nombrar al difunto Light para que ella olvidara todos los progresos y volviera a hundirse en la depresión…

—Light…— pronunció la muchacha en un lastimoso susurro, como quien de pronto recuerda lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

— ¡Misa! ¡¿Estás bien?!— Matt y Mello rápidamente se acercaron a ella; el más joven de la habitación la observó una vez más de reojo y Watari miró a su joven protegido con un gesto que L se había acostumbrado a ver en él en los últimos meses: reproche.

.

.

— ¿Cómo está, Watari?— preguntó mordiéndose un pulgar, con gesto inquisidor, recargando ambos codos sobres las rodillas al notar que su tutor había entrado nuevamente en la habitación. Matt y Mello alzaron la cabeza a la espera de una respuesta, mientras el peliblanco seguía absorto en otro rompecabezas.

El anciano suspiró con desanimo, antes de proceder a servir el té.

—No muy bien…ya sabes cómo se pone cada vez que alguien nombra al joven Yagami…— suspiró.

—Ya veo…— murmuró, aceptando la taza de té que el mayordomo le ofrecía— ah, Matt necesitaré de tu ayuda— informó, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Eh? Oh, s-sí, claro L.

— ¿Cómo que necesitas a Matt? ¿Para cuidar a ésa loca?— preguntó un malhumorado Mello, pero sin lograr hacer mella en su tutor.

—Para cuidar de Amane-san— lo corrigió con calma—… a Roger no le gustará, pero creo que es lo más conveniente por el momento…

— ¡¿Por qué Matt?!— volvió a preguntar el de cabellos dorados, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín.

—Por qué él es el más sensible y sociable de los tres…es el más indicado para esta tarea— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa— aunque comprendo que Misa-san también te agrada y que también fuiste parte importante en su recuperación…— informó, con desgana— por eso puedes ir con él, si te apetece…

El niño se sonrojó furiosamente, aunque intentó disimularlo.

—So-sólo lo acompañaré porque es mi amigo y no me agrada la idea de dejarlo a merced de esa niña loca…— musitó, volteando el rostro con las mejillas ardientes.

—Cómo sea…ya pueden irse, es todo por hoy…— informó moviendo los dedos de los pies sobre el asiento.

Matt y Mello asintieron y salieron rápidamente del cuarto rumbo a la habitación de Misa, intercambiando comentarios en voz baja, hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista.

—Near… ¿tú no los acompañas?— preguntó el anciano al ver que el menor no se había movido de su lugar.

—No conozco a esa mujer…— contestó suavemente el aludido, ensamblando otra pieza, dando a entender que no se movería; por el tono de voz de Watari supo enseguida que lo que el anciano quería decirle era que quería hablar a solas con L, aún así no cedería tan fácil, sabía que hablarían acerca de la tal Misa Amane, y no es que el asunto le interesara realmente, pero a veces no podía controlar su curiosidad infantil… después de todo, a pesar de ser un genio, seguía siendo sólo un niño.

—Entonces creo que preferirías ir a tu sala de juegos…— aconsejó con tono educado, aunque no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que más que una sugerencia se trataba de una cordial orden.

El niño bufó con resignación y, reincorporándose, salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies enfundados en medias blancas, y el pantalón celeste que solía vestir siempre, siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de su mentor y su mayordomo hasta que salió por la puerta.

—Me preocupa mucho Misa-san, L…—habló al fin el mayor, una vez que ambos volvieron a quedarse a solas— justo cuando creemos que está recuperándose, la sola mención del nombre del joven Yagami la devuelve a su estado anterior... pero lo que más me preocupa es que su tendencia suicida regrese.

—Lo sé, Watari… Amane-san aseguraba amar a Light-kun con todo su "corazón", al menos eso parece, y al ya no estar en este mundo es normal que para ella no haya más razón de existir. A pesar de que posee una mentalidad un poco básica en algunos aspectos, Misa-san es una persona que aun no logro descifrar del todo…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás… tú sabes que para superar una perdida una persona normal debe atravesar 5 etapas: negación, ira, negociación, depresión y finalmente, aceptación…Pues bien, en una persona normal las etapas se dan en ese orden, hay pequeñas variables en contados casos, pero la mayoría sigue a la regla; en el caso de Amane-san…ella es demasiado impredecible: pasa de la negación a la depresión, de la depresión de regreso a la negación, momentáneamente llega a la aceptación para luego volver a la ira y posteriormente depresión, sin contar que su situación se agrava debido a la tendencia suicida…es muy difícil, aun para mí, comprender el accionar de alguien tan… emocionalmente inestable como ella.

—Bueno… Siempre supimos que no sería fácil, aunque es un pequeño precio que tenemos que pagar por seguir con vida.

—Lo sé, pero no me molesta…es un nuevo reto para mi mente… aunque me enoja que mi estrategia no haya funcionado como lo esperaba…— suspiró con resignación, llevándose un tenedor cargado con un trozo de tarta a la boca— es realmente frustrante.

—Entonces debes cambiar de estrategia, ¿no lo crees?

L se puso de pie dejando su tarta de lado; caminó unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la habitación con su clásica postura encorvada y el pulgar entre los labios.

_Cambiar de estrategia…_

El hecho de que Misa no demostrara una real mejoría lo molestaba de sobremanera… en parte porque su estrategia no había funcionado, pero también porque aquel asunto era una carrera contra reloj para salvar la vida de la joven, ya que el fantasma del suicidio seguía al acecho…En otra situación, en otra vida, eso no le hubiera interesado, pero en la realidad, su palabra estaba en juego, y aunque podía haberse desentendido de su promesa, ya que el Shinigami había muerto por salvar su vida (ese era un asunto que aun debía resolver) entendía a la perfección, muy a su pesar, que sólo respiraba gracias a su sacrificio.

No era necesario que formulara un nuevo plan, él ya tenía uno desde que Misa había llegado a Wammy´s; en realidad, había sido el primer plan que había pensado, pero que fue descartado al encontrar una estrategia que no fuera tan… problemática para él, aunque no por eso dejaría de ser más efectivo que el plan actual.

_Era el plan perfecto..._

Suspiró con pesar mientras observaba el bondadoso rostro de su mayordomo, enmarcado por las arrugas de la experiencia y la sabiduría; sabía que Watari se preocupaba por Misa en su lugar y sólo por eso haría lo que fuera para que ella volviera a ser la de antes y de esa forma quitarle aquel peso de encima a su tutor, aunque lo que debía hacer no le gustara en absoluto…

—Tengo un plan— informó tranquilamente, mirándolo a los ojos—. En realidad, es una estrategia que quería evitar a toda costa…pero es el camino más rápido para que Misa-san se recupere cuanto antes.

El anciano enarcó una ceja, adquiriendo un gesto de desconfianza.

— ¿De qué se trata tu plan, Elle?— Esperaba que no fuera otra idea tan nociva, como la de terapia de choques, para deshacerse de la joven.

—Bueno…si hay algo que he aprendido acerca de Misa-san es que hace girar su vida siempre en torno a una obsesión…por ejemplo, el asesinato de su familia: el asesino fue liberado, pero posteriormente "castigado" por Kira; en ese momento ella dejó de lado la búsqueda de justicia y se evocó a ayudar a Kira, luego conoció a Yagami-kun y dejó de lado al asesino para evocarse a Light como persona…ella idealizó a Kira como su justiciero y a Light como su héroe…

—Ya veo tu punto…pero, entonces, ¿qué es lo piensas hacer?— el detective no contestó, simplemente guardó silencio durante unos segundos, volvió a encaramarse sobre un sillón de la habitación y a morderse el pulgar de la mano izquierda.

—Watari…comunícame con Aiber, por favor…— ordenó —. Dile que hay trabajo por hacer…

.

.

— ¡Ven Misa-san! ¡Debemos ir a esperar a Roger!— exclamó Matt, llevándola de la mano, dando pequeños saltitos por la calle, mientras que a su otro costado Mello caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

La muchacha sólo le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y una fingida sonrisa; el recordar a su amado Light siempre le dolía, y la salida a la ciudad que Watari le había sugerido para que se distendiese no ayudaba demasiado…Hacía frío, pero ese día no había nevado; la noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad de Winchester y debido al frio eran contadas las personas que deambulaban por las calles.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta los niños la habían guiado hacia un solitario y poco iluminado callejón, en donde sus pasos resonaban e las frías paredes que parecían cerrarse a su alrededor.

— ¿A-Adonde vamos?— preguntó tímidamente, pero sin detener su marcha.

—Es un atajo— informó el niño rubio— para llegar más rápido al lugar en donde Roger nos recogerá…

—Ohh…— suspiró, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones en forma de vapor, no había razones para desconfiar de los niños.

De pronto notó unos pasos más pesados en el callejón. Alzó ligeramente la vista detrás del rubio flequillo que casi cubría sus ojos y vio a un hombre caminar, vacilantemente, hacia ellos, mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes para no caerse.

—Oye… ¡Tú eres Misa-Misa!— la voz masculina y grave delante de ellos los hizo detenerse. Misa alzó completamente la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre mucho más grande que ella, como una cabeza más de alto, espalda ancha y una lasciva sonrisa en los labios, aunque su rostro no podía verlo debido a la tenue luz del callejón—. Misa-Misa, ¡yo te amo!— exclamó el sujeto, con voz torpe— ¡Amé la tapa de marzo que hiciste para la revista Eighteen! ¡Dame un beso, ¿siii?— se acerco trastabillando, haciendo que Misa y los niños dieran un paso atrás.

— ¡Aléjate, vago!— exclamó un malhumorado Mello; los tres habían observaban al extraño, e instintivamente los niños se colocaron frente a la joven para protegerla.

—Cierra la boca, mocoso…— dijo el hombre claramente alcoholizado, sacando una navaja de entre sus ropas; al ver el elemento cortante el instinto maternal de Misa salió a flote y colocó a los niños detrás suyo, devolviéndoles el gesto que habían tenido con ella segundos antes— ¡Misa-Misa cásate conmigo!…— la chica estaba paralizada de miedo y de pronto su mente se remontó al recuerdo del sujeto que había intentado matarla una vez.

_No podía ser…_

—P-Por favor, ¡no dañes a los niños!— fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta; su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

—¡V-vete de aquí!— gritó Matt, también temblando de pies a cabeza, pero el hombre pareció ignorarlo y se acercó a la chica, tomándola bruscamente del cabello con una mano, acercando su rostro al suyo, tan cerca que Misa podía oler el nauseabundo hedor a alcohol que el sujeto emitía.

—Sólo dame un beso…— demandó entre dientes, colocando el filo del cuchillo en el delgado cuello de la joven amenazadoramente.

— ¡MISA!— gritaron ambos niños, incapaces de moverse o hacer algo.

— ¡Co-corran!— fue lo único que pudo decir. El sujeto la estaba lastimando, pero aun así no dejaría que dañara a los niños. Matt y Mello obedecieron y corrieron por ayuda tan rápido como sus pies se los permitieron, siendo seguidos atentamente por la mirada de la joven, hasta asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo—. Por… por favor…— rogó entre lágrimas, sin poder evitar que sus frágiles rodillas se doblaran. Hubiera caído al piso si él no la estuviera sosteniendo tan rudamente.

Cerró los ojos pasando saliva pesadamente, a la vez colocaba sus pequeñas manos en el fuerte brazo de su atacante.

_Light…ayúdame…no quiero…no quiero morir…—_pensaba mientras apretaba los parpados con firmeza y las cálidas lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas; estaba paralizada de miedo. En otro momento no le hubiera importado morir, pero ahora…ahora algo le decía que no era su tiempo, ella no debía irse, no aún…

—Por favor…déjame ir…— insistió en un lastimoso susurro, intentando sin resultado alejarse de la amenaza que persistía sobre su cuello. Por un segundo se olvidó de todo, de los niños, del lugar en el que se encontraba, de todo…Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, estaba aterrada, y lo peor era que nadie acudiría a su rescate, a nadie le importaba…

—Oye…ella te pidió que la dejarás ir…— repentinamente, una voz aburrida y desganada irrumpió en sus oídos, haciéndola abrir los párpados al instante, en busca de quien había hablado. A un lado de ella y su atacante, pese a lo oscuro del callejón, distinguió la inconfundible silueta de Ryuzaki, parado sobre un pie mientras frotaba el otro contra una de sus piernas, con las manos en los bolsillos y su aire tan despreocupado de siempre. La quijada de Misa se hubiera desencajado si no estuviera tan horrorizada, ¿qué demonios hacia L allí? El detective notó la aterrada y a la vez confundida mirada de la joven y sólo sacó una mano de las bolsas de sus jeans—. Hola Misa-san— saludó despreocupadamente con su mano libre— hace algo de frío, ¿no crees?

En otra situación, Misa le hubiera jalado de los cabellos por su molesta tranquilidad, pero esta vez, su corazón se aceleró al máximo.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú, idiota?!— exclamó el malhechor, alejando la filosa hoja de metal del delicado cuello de la muchacha y soltando el agarre de su cabello, dejándola caer estrepitosamente al suelo de rodillas, apuntando el arma hacia el detective ahora.

—Oh…eso no fue muy amable…— dijo L fríamente, observando a la chica en el suelo.

— ¡CÁLLATE Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, RARITO!— gritó, amenazando abiertamente a L con el cuchillo, sin embargo, el detective permaneció sin emoción alguna en su pálido rostro.

—Oye, si no eres amable probarás mi patada, eh— advirtió con un ligero tono de diversión, enseñando su dedo índice como si le hablara a un niño pequeño. El hombre gruñó con rabia y procedió a atacar a L, pero el detective lo detuvo de una patada certera en la yugular antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse a él, haciéndolo caer al suelo al instante, tomándose la zona afectada con ambas manos, casi sin poder respirar.

—Te lo dije…— recordó en un suspiro cansino, volviendo a su despreocupada pose de siempre.

Misa seguía aterrada, observando con lágrimas en los ojos la escena, todo sucedió tan rápido que su mente apenas podía procesarlo. Vio al sujeto caer en cámara lenta, y sus ojos cristalizados se perdieron en algún lugar del suelo, llorando en silencio y sin poder dejar de temblar.

—Misa-san… ¿estás bien?— alzó los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con las orbes color ónix de su salvador— ¿te hizo daño?— preguntó él, demostrando sincera preocupación por primera vez, extendiendo una de sus blancas manos hacia ella para ayudarla a reincorporarse. Misa aceptó el gesto instintivamente, observando al joven detective como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía realmente. Sus pensamientos se aclararon y entendió que L le había salvado la vida, y ahora estaba allí, extendiéndole una mano como lo haría un verdadero héroe…se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de que la piel de Ryuzaki y sus ojos negros jamás le habían parecido tan cálidos…tan profundos…tan… ¿lindos? Su sonrojo solo aumentó y sus enormes ojos castaños comenzaron a brillar con emoción…

L observó atentamente cada una de sus reacciones y enarcó una ceja; aquella mirada …los ojos de Misa estaban tan llenos de agradecimiento y… ¿devoción?

Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espina al sentir como la chica se aferraba fuertemente a su mano y una extraña sensación de incomodidad que no había sentido antes lo invadió; aquella mirada… solo la había visto una vez, y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno, al menos, no para él…

—Ven, Misa-san. Te sacaré de aquí— informó, abrazándola por los hombros, así como Watari le había dicho que hiciera, para comenzar a alejarse del escalofriante lugar; decidió ignorar el sonrojo y la mirada de la chica; intuía que las cosas darían un giro radical, y aquello no le agradaba, pero sabía que debía aceptarlo…

.

.

Sin levantarse del suelo, el hombre del cuchillo sacó un cigarrillo de uno de sus bolsillos, lo encendió y se lo llevó a los labios antes de pasarse la mano por el cabello y quitarse la peluca, exponiendo su largo cabello rubio. Observó a los jóvenes marcharse alzando ligeramente la cabeza, para luego volver a dejarla caer, apoyando la mejilla sobre el frío concreto y dejando escapar un largo bufido…

—Tantos problemas por una mujer…— se quejó Aiber, haciendo un mohín de inconformidad antes de expulsar el humo de sus pulmones, el cual se esparció en el frío aire de la noche, mientras él se quedó tirado en el mismo lugar, como Ryuzaki le había ordenado que hiciera, al menos hasta que él y su ¨novia¨ se perdieran de vista…

Chasqueó la lengua, moviendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios, sin poder evitar toser un poco, ni tocarse la garganta en la zona en donde L lo había golpeado. El maldito sí que tenía fuerza… pero trabajo era trabajo, además, le debía un favor menos a L…

—Tsk— volvió a quejarse, contorsionando el rostro en un gesto de resignación, soportando el dolor que comenzaba a sentir con más intensidad cada vez— No me pagan lo suficiente…

.

.

.

.

**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA! Tenía el capítulo casi terminado, pero la computadora en la que guardo mis fics tuvo un problema y asustado porque se perdieran TODOS mis archivos tuve que enviarla a reparar esperando que no hubiera que reformatear…pero por suerte el problema se solucionó, aunque tardó más de los previsto. -_-**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me agrada saber que les gusta mi historia, y como ya les dije, SUS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN.**

**Gracias a todos/as y hasta la próxima!**

**Besos .**


	6. Personalidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen...aún...XDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Personalidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro por enésima vez de sus rojos y carnosos labios, abrazando la almohada más cercana y girando su cuerpo lentamente sobre el futón, mientras un suave sonrojo atravesaba su infantil rostro al recordar lo sucedido en el callejón, y como Ryuzaki había acudido en su ayuda como todo un caballero de blanca armadura…

Cubrió sus rosadas mejillas con ambas manos y volvió a suspirar cual quinceañera enamorada. L era su héroe ahora, y ella, su damisela en peligro…

Misa nunca lo había mirado con otros ojos que no fueran de molestia u ocasionalmente, de amistad; pero lo sucedido sin duda cambiaba por completo su percepción de las cosas; ahora su corazón se aceleraba furiosamente cada vez que pensaba en el pelinegro y sus mejillas ardían tan solo de recordar el momento en que él la había abrazado; en mucho tiempo no se había sentido tan protegida, tan querida, tan…a salvo.

Ella no había olvidado a Light, jamás los haría, pero llegó a la conclusión de que a él le hubiese gustado que cuidara de L, y que él la protegiera; sino, ¿Por qué, entonces, Watari y Ryuzaki habían cuidado de ella todo ese tiempo? Light era muy listo, y Misa no dudaba que él lo hubiese planeado todo por si algo le sucedía…

Ya ni siquiera contemplaba, ni remotamente, la posibilidad de dejar éste mundo, mucho menos ahora que Ryuzaki la necesitaba y la QUERÍA a su lado… eso se la había demostrado con aquel abrazo…

Misa siempre había creído ciegamente en el amor a primera vista, y aquel día en el callejón fue como si hubiera visto por primera vez al joven de mirada perdida y ojos aburridos…

Tres suaves golpes en la puerta de la recamara la sacaron de sus pensamientos, haciéndola arrodillarse sobre el futón, acomodando su corta falda escocesa y las medias a medio muslo de lycra negras, colocando la almohada que segundos antes abrazaba sobre su regazo.

—Adelante — concedió con voz infantil, antes de arreglar las dos coletas que llevaba y despejar su rostro del flequillo rubio que amenazaba con cubrirlo.

— ¡Buenos días Misa! — Saludó alegremente Matt, entrando en la habitación, vistiendo una camiseta roja y negra a rayas sin nada encima, jeans azules y los goggles de color naranja que tanto le gustaban —. No te vi hoy en el desayuno…— comentó — así que pase a saludarte.

— ¡Ah! Misa-Misa desayunó temprano con los niños más grandes— informó con una sonrisa luego de besar la mejilla del ojiceleste, removiéndole suavemente el cabello castaño en un gesto maternal. Misa ahora respetaba todas las comidas por petición de SU querido Ryuzaki— ¿Huh? ¿Adónde vas, Matty-chan?— Preguntó inflando los mofletes— sólo usas tus goggles especiales cuando vas a salir…

—Te lo dije ayer Misa…— comentó suavemente, tomando asiento sobre el mullido futón, sacando su PSP del bolsillo para continuar con el juego pausado— hoy es la excursión al museo de arte contemporáneo…

—Oh, si…Misa lo recuerda ahora…— contestó llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y alzando la vista al techo en gesto pensativo un momento— ¡Ah, espera! ¿TODOS los niños asistirán? ¿También Mel-kun?

—jaja, me gusta ése apodo…— rió — sip, todos debemos asistir…— informó con una sonrisa, sin dejar de observar su juego.

—Oh…— se lamentó la chica — entonces Misa-Misa se quedará sola otra vez… ¡Misa odia quedarse sola! — Protestó, haciendo un mohín infantil, calmándose de pronto al recordar algo —. Nee…Matty-chan— el aludido emitió un pequeño gruñido sin dejar de lado su juego, dándole a entender que la oía, mientras un pronunciado sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de la joven— sabes si… ¿sabes si Ryuzaki ya regresó de Almania?— preguntó en un suave susurro y el castaño sonrió, aún sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña pantalla.

—Es Alemania, Misa…— corrigió.

— ¡Ah! ¿Sí, verdad? …jeje, a Misa-Misa no se le da muy bien eso de la biología…

El de ojos celestes ahogó una carcajada, emitiendo un pequeño carraspeo.

—En realidad es… ¡nah!, olvídalo…— suspiro deshaciéndose de sus ganas de reír—Y no, todavía no vuelve… ¿por qué?— preguntó desinteresadamente, observando la reacción de la joven de reojo, pausando su juego; siempre era divertido verla sonrojándose hasta las orejas…

—N-No… ¡No es nada Matty-chan!— se apresuró a aclarar, moviendo las manos delante de sí— Misa-Misa solo pregunta porque…porque…— justamente en momentos como ese le gustaría ser más lista, o que los niños de esa casa no lo fueran tanto…

—Está bien Misa…— sonrió, reanudando su juego y sonriendo.

—Oye Matt, ¿estás aquí?— Mello asomó la cabeza por la puerta, en busca del castaño— oh, ahí estas. Roger nos está esperando en la puerta principal, así que mueve tu perezoso trasero ahora o…ah, hola Misa-san, buenos días— saludó, cambiando repentinamente el tono de su voz por uno más cordial. Matt tuvo que contener otra risilla; su amigo podía ser sumamente agresivo e insoportable con todo el mundo, pero su actitud cambiaba de pronto cuando se trataba de la rubia invitada de Wammy´s.

— ¡Buenos días Mel-kun!— la jovial muchacha se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio adolescente, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el pobre Mello enderezara la espalda, poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza, y que el castaño tuviera que reprimir otra carcajada.

— ¿Va-Vamos Matt…?— preguntó con los ojos como platos, la espalda totalmente recta y las mejillas ardientes.

—Oh… Mel-kun estas muy rojo… ¿te sientes bien?— preguntó la modelo distraídamente, ladeando la cabeza.

—jajaja, ¡claro que está bien Misa!— contestó el niño de ojos celestes, pausando su juego una vez más, yendo a pararse junto a su amigo, acercándose a él para susurrar algo a su oído sin que la joven pudiera oírlo— Mello sólo está enamorado…— el joven vestido de negro palideció de pronto, provocando que el otro chico ampliara su sonrisa burlona, preparándose para correr.

— ¡Deja de decir idioteces Matt!— exclamó alzando un puño amenazadoramente en el aire, mientras el otro chico se lanzaba a la carrera, saliendo por la puerta hacia el corredor sin dejar de reír— ¡ven aquí Mail!— gritó saliendo detrás de él.

— ¡Te traeré un recuerdo del museo, Misa! ¡Aaaahhh! Jajaja— anunció desde el corredor, a los gritos.

— ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!

Las voces y las risas de los adolescentes se fueron apagando poco a poco, oyéndose cada vez más lejanos, como los presurosos y ligeros pasos bajando las escaleras.

Misa se acercó a la ventana de su habitación desde donde pudo ver a todos los niños de Wammy´s esperando en forma ordenada su turno de subir al autobús que los aguardaba, hasta que repentinamente un sonriente y veloz Matt salió de la mansión a toda prisa, esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos, siendo seguido de cerca por un enfadado Mello, que continuaba blandiendo su puño amenazadoramente. Dejó escapar una suave risilla y saludó con una mano al castaño que se había detenido para observarla y despedirse de ella antes de ser "tacleado", literalmente, por el joven rubio en ese momento de descuido. Se llevó la mano con la que saludaba a los labios suspirando hondo y sonrió nuevamente al ver como los niños se ponían de pie siendo regañados por el anciano Roger, antes de escoltarlos personalmente al autobús, evitando que provocaran más bullicio…

.

.

Suspiró pesadamente, removiendo con pereza la comida sobre el plato frente a ella; odiaba comer sola, pero, a falta de los niños del orfanato, no había alternativa…

Lavó los pocos trastos que había utilizado y se permitió sacar un chocolate de en una de las alacenas en donde Watari guardaba los dulces de los niños. Desenvolvió su nueva golosina y comenzó a caminar lentamente escaleras arriba dándole el primer mordisco a la tableta, permitiendo que el dulce sabor del chocolate invadiera sus papilas gustativas.

—Mmm… ¡delicioso! — exclamó para sí misma, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con deleite mientras subía los últimos peldaños de la escalera; ¡ahora entendía porque a los niños les gustaba tanto!

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se percató de que la puerta del cuarto al final del corredor estaba ligeramente entreabierta y notó una pequeña sombra moverse en el interior. Sin saber por qué, se acercó hasta allí en puntas de pie y empujó la madera ejerciendo una suave presión sobre ella, intentando no hacer ruido; asomó ligeramente la cabeza, abriendo bien los ojos, alerta a lo que pudiera encontrar allí…

Se adentró en el lugar al notar que se trataba de una sala de juegos, con cubos, pizas de rompecabezas y toda clase de muñecos desordenados por el piso; era una habitación muy grande, mucho más que su cuarto. Había un alto librero que cubría toda una pared y una mesilla para niños en el lado opuesto de éste, con dos pequeñas sillas y cientos de legos esparcidos sobre ella, además de un gran ventanal que proporcionaba suficiente luz al recinto como para ver todo con perfecta claridad. Observó fascinada el lugar, que le recordó al cuarto en el que solía jugar con sus hermanos, hasta que sus ojos castaños se toparon con una pequeña figura, de espaldeas a ella, encaramada sobre el piso alfombrado y alzando una brazo de vez en cuando, sin parecer darse cuenta de su presencia, reconociéndolo al instante como el niño albino que siempre estaba con Ryuzaki y los niños.

— ¡Kyyyyaaa! ¡Tú eres el amiguito de Matty-chan y Mel-kun!— Afirmó a los gritos, asomándose detrás del niño, con su clásica voz chillona y una sonrisa en los labios, sobresaltando a Near y provocando así que derribara la torre de dados que estaba construyendo— Ups… deberías ser más cuidadoso, sabes…— dijo entre sonrisas, colocándose de pie frente a él e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, enseñándole el dedo índice de una mano mientras colocaba la otra en su estrecha cintura.

El menudo niño alzó la vista un instante, posando sus inexpresivos ojos en la recién llegada que le brindaba una cálida sonrisa (la cual ni lo inmutó), reconociéndola al instante también.

—No creo que el término "amigo" sea el más apropiado para describir el lazo que me une, en forma parcial, a aquellos que nombraste…— musitó calmadamente, bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia su deshecha torre para volver a apilar los dados con suma paciencia.

—Ay…— Misa se rascó la coronilla con confusión — eres muy pequeñito para hablar con palabras tan rebuscadas… ¿no crees?— protestó, sentándose a su lado, con las piernas extendidas y recargando su peso sobre las palmas de sus manos extendidas sobre la alfombra— ¿entonces son amigos o no? — preguntó infantilmente, haciendo un pequeño mohín, y que el jovencito la observara momentáneamente de reojo.

—No— Sentenció con simpleza, dando por finalizada la "conversación", dedicándose a reanudar su construcción de dados e ignorándola completamente; pero no contaba con que no había indiferencia suficiente o silencio incomodo que pudiera vencer a la enérgica Misa Amane, así que, girando su cuerpo boca abajo, acomodó la cabeza entre sus manos y observó atentamente cada movimiento del albino, dispuesta a iniciar una charla con él a como diera lugar; la determinación centellaba en sus ojos castaños.

—Nee… ¿y cómo te llamas?— preguntó, inflando los mofletes.

El taciturno pequeño volvió a observarla de soslayo mientras se cercioraba de que los dados estuvieran perfectamente alineados; no estaba obligado a contestar, tampoco quería hacerlo, pero era una cuestión de educación responder cuando alguien te hacia una pregunta concisa, y no era que él se dejara guiar por las normas convencionales de educación, pero no quería arriesgarse a que esa aparentemente ofuscada muchacha armara un berrinche como los que solía hacer con L.

—Nate…— contestó indiferente, sin apartar la mirada de sus dados a la vez que se rizaba un mechón del blanco cabello— pero todos me llaman Near.

— ¿Near? ¿Por qué? Si Nate es un nombre tan bonito…— farfulló con intriga.

—Aquí todos recibimos un alias al ingresar…— informó con desinterés— al igual que Mello, Matt y L; Watari así lo designó.

Misa se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto pensativo, intentando procesar lo que el niño había dicho, pero sonrió decidiendo que no era importante.

—Entonces, ¡Mucho gusto Near-chan!— Exclamó efusivamente— Todavía no nos han presentado, mi nombre es…

—Sé quién eres —. La interrumpió en tono apático, casi grosero, pero a la joven pareció no importarle.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Se ve que eres un niño muy listo!— volvió a sonreírle afablemente — Nee… ¿y por qué estás aquí, tan solito? Misa creyó que todos los niños debían asistir al paseo…

—Yo nunca salgo de Wammy´s — comentó como si nada, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para observar su creación, volviendo a alzar el brazo derecho y apilando otro cubo.

— ¿NANI? ¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó escandalizada, cruzando los pies en el aire. Near sólo se encogió de hombros, dando por terminada la conversación; podría haberle dicho que no salía porque no soportaba las multitudes y no le agradaba socializar con otras personas, pero eso sólo hubiera dado lugar a más y más avasallantes preguntas de parte de aquella extraña y molesta mujer.

Misa dejó escapar un pequeño bufido; aunque estuviera aburrida no obligaría a ese pequeño a hablarle si él no lo deseaba, después de todo, ella no era tonta y se había percatado de lo mucho que sus preguntas estorbaban a Near. Volvió a ponerse de pie, acomodando sus largas medias una vez más para comenzar a pasearse con parsimonia por la habitación; no quería sentirse sola de nuevo, así que había decidido hacerle compañía al pequeño.

— ¡Kyyyaaa! ¡Un muñequito de Watari-san! ¡Y otro de Roger-sama!— exclamó tomando entre sus manos las pequeñas figuras de arcilla de los susodichos de uno de los anaqueles del librero, provocando que sus gritos una vez más sobresaltara al niño albino, que volvió a derrumbar su rascacielos de dados— Oh no, pasó de nuevo…— susurró la chica, acercándose nuevamente a él— deberías tener más cuidado, en serio…— ésta vez un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del más joven de los aprendices de L, pero no dijo ni hizo nada; solo suspiró pesadamente, volviendo a reagrupar las piezas esparcidas sobre la alfombra. Por eso no le agradaban las personas, en especial, las niñas.

Mientras se disponía a reacomodar los dados volvió a oír los pasos de los pies descalzos de la joven desplazarse por su sala de juegos, pasando unos minutos sin decir nada, despertando su desconfianza y haciéndolo girar levemente la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estuviera rompiendo nada; la encontró unos metros a su derecha, ojeando unas cuantas cajas de juegos con gesto pensativo y semblante serio; la observó recelosamente durante unos segundos y cuando se aseguro de que no dañaría nada volvió a concentrarse en los dados esparcidos sobre el suelo. A él nunca le gustó dejar las cosas a medias…

—Near-chan…— no alzó la vista en seguida, mas bien esperó unos segundos, pero al ver que ella no tenía intención de ser ignorada terminó por ceder, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con Misa extendiendo una caja plana hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios, esperando a que él la tomara. Dudó, pero finalmente tomó la caja entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos, observándola con curiosidad. La joven le había alcanzado un juego de masa para moldear, el cual había olvidado que tenía pero que, sin embargo, le pareció sumamente interesante.

Abrió la caja con cuidado, dejando la tapa sobre el suelo y sacó todos los elementos para moldear con suma cautela, depositándolos prolijamente a su alrededor; apartó un poco de masa y se la alcanzó a su acompañante, (que nuevamente había vuelto a tomar asiento a su lado) deduciendo que si la mantenía ocupada ella no volvería a interrumpirlo; Misa aceptó el gesto con gusto y ambos comenzaron a moldear.

La teoría de Near funcionó al principio, ya que Misa estaba tan concentrada en la forma que le daría a su creación que no pronunció palabra alguna… no obstante, una vez superado el percance, la muchacha volvió a apabullarlo con preguntas que él se limitaba a responder con simples monosílabos, si no lo hacía con pequeños gruñidos. Viendo como el niño albino solo respondía dándole la razón como a los locos decidió contarle acerca de su vida…sobre su familia y su novio, quienes habían fallecidos (a lo que él le atribuyo la depresión con la que ella había llegado a Wammy´s), su abandonada carrera como modelo, cantante y actriz, llegando al fin al momento en que L le "salvó" la vida…sin omitir detalles.

Near jamás había conocido a nadie que hablara tanto como Amane Misa; aquello era algo nuevo y ciertamente muy molesto para él, pero aun así la oyó con atención, sin perderse ni una sola palabra de su relato, y no porque le interesara, sino porque esa era la mejor manera de elaborar un acertado juicio sobre cualquier persona, sólo oyendo y sin interrumpir; de esa forma descubriría cual era la cualidad que Misa Amane poseía para permanecer en la mansión, ya que a primera vista se había percatado de que, sin dudas, no era su inteligencia…además ella era demasiado mayor como para ser una huérfana más; y aunque desde su llegada los niños decían que era la novia de L para él esa posibilidad era nula.

Near no entendía mucho de sentimientos ni de cuestiones abstractas, después de todo, las emociones solo nublaban el juicio de las personas haciéndolas más vulnerables y propensas a cometer errores, y él se había deshecho de todas ellas hacía mucho tiempo…pero aun así no le resultó difícil deducir que ella atravesaba un proceso de…"enamoramiento" hacia su mentor, ya que, según su relato y por lo que había visto el otro día con el asunto de los pastelillos ella prácticamente se había dado cuenta de la noche a la mañana que el detective le agradaba, tanto así que ahora se sonrojaba cada vez que decía su nombre…puras cuestiones hormonales que a él lo tenían sin cuidado…

—Aww! ¿Es Misa-san? ¡Te quedó muy bonita!— sonrió viendo la versión suya en miniatura que había moldeado Near, sonriendo durante unos momentos para luego suspirar hondamente— Entonces… ¿qué crees que Misa-san debe hacer?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aún así no demostró ningún cambio en su pálido y frío rostro infantil.

—No me interesa— contestó sin importarle sonar grosero una vez más, pero cambiando de actitud al instante; esa chica era muy inestable y no quería hacerla enojar— pero creo que deberías hablar con él en lugar de conmigo—. Sentenció indiferente, dejándola conforme.

—Pues Misa-Misa lo ha intentado… pero Ryuzaki-kun está de viaje por Almania…— suspiró.

—Es Alemania…

— ¡Lo que sea!—se exasperó, haciéndolo sobresaltar una vez más y fruncir el ceño; él usualmente era alguien impasible, pero aquella mujer realmente lograba lo que nadie más: sacarlo de sus casillas— Lo siento…— murmuró Misa al darse cuenta de que lo había hacho, sonrojándose levemente — es que ustedes son tan listos… y Misa-san es linda, pero eso de la inteligencia no se le da muy bien…— suspiró inflando las mejillas y dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

—Está bien —. Concedió suspirando también, dando por terminado el asunto.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, decidiendo ya no ahondar en el asunto; era muy agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar, pero ese dulce niño probablemente no entendería nada de esos asuntos de adultos, aún así era muy agradable estar con él. Aunque era muy silencioso y callado a Misa le agradaba mucho ese pequeño y comenzaba a preguntarse porque alguien tan agradable como él estaba tan solo…

Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio; Near terminaba un muñeco de L y Misa lo observaba en silencio, dejando de lado el curioso perrito que había creado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero afuera el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—Near podrías…— L repentinamente se hizo presente en la habitación, llamando la atención del albino y la rubia— Oh… ¿qué haces aquí Misa-san?— Inquirió llevándose el pulgar a los labios, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y haciendo un gesto de incredulidad.

—Ry-Ryuzaki…— se sonrojó furiosamente al instante, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él— Has vuelto por Misa-san…— sus ojos color chocolate adquirieron un brillo azul mientras observaban con devoción al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué?— el detective se echó ligeramente hacia atrás al notar la cercanía de la muchacha.

—Has regresado de Alm…Alemania — dijo uniendo las manos sobre su pecho, arrimándose mucho más a él.

— ¿Q…? ¡Ah! Claro Misa-san…lo que digas…— asintió, ligeramente contrariado, dándole la razón a la efusiva muchacha—. ¿Near, podrías…?

— ¡Oh! ¡Misa-Misa le preparará a Ryuzaki unos deliciosos pastelillos dulces para celebrar!— informó con una sonrisa, haciendo que el moreno cambiara el semblante.

—Suena bien, ¿pero podrías llevarlos a mi centro de mando? Near y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer y…

—Ah… pero Roger-sama me ha ordenado no acercarme al centro de mando de Ryuzaki-kun…— susurró con pena, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

—Eso no importa, si llevas los panecillos le diré a Watari que te permita entrar— informó despistadamente, con una fingida sonrisa; L haría cualquier cosa por los deliciosos panecillos que preparaba Misa.

— ¡ENTONCES MISA-MISA IRÁ A LA COCINA Y TE PREPARARÁ LOS PANECILLOS MÁS DELICIOSOS QUE HAYAS PROBADO! ¡Sólo espera!— exclamó, saliendo por la puerta dando pequeños saltitos mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

L dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, pasando una de sus pálidas manos entre los negros cabellos, girándose lentamente hasta toparse con la atenta mirada de Near.

—Le dijiste que te habías ido a Alemania…— acusó suavemente el menor, con voz neutral, aunque sin intenciones de obtener respuestas.

—Ah, eso…— susurró — creo que fue muy poco inteligente de mi parte andar por la casa sin cerciorarme de que el camino estuviera despejado…— bajó la mirada sin dejar de morderse el pulgar y dejando escapar un largo suspiro — Ni modo… Me descubrió, así que no ya importa… ¿podrías venir conmigo unos minutos? Necesito enseñarte algo…

Near simplemente se puso de pie con lentitud, siguiendo los pasos de su mentor, que ya había comenzado a caminar. No entendía la razón por la cual L mentiría tan burdamente para esconderse de Amane Misa, y tampoco le importaba; aún así no podía dejar de lado su curiosidad, mucho menos dejar pasar el singular comportamiento del de cabellos negros… algo extraño estaba pasando con L, y no sabía qué, pero intuía que, como todo lo que últimamente ocurría en Wammy´s, tenía que ver con aquella extraña mujer.

.

.

L, a diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, no era insensible. Él era capaz de poseer sentimientos tales como rabia, ira, tristeza, envidia y hasta alegría cuando ganaba algún caso importante. Aunque no lo hiciera como el resto de las personas, él era perfectamente capaz de sentir, pero no de demostrar, porque no era impulsivo, sino que analizaba meticulosamente cada movimiento antes de actuar debido a su naturaleza fría y calculadora; ningún detalle quedaba librado al azar cuando él estaba a cargo.

Amane Misa era, por mucho, todo lo contrario. Ella poseía una actitud infantil y un tanto impulsiva; un fuerte temperamento, pero también una gran sensibilidad; nunca pensaba antes de actuar, sino que lo hacía por instinto y nunca temía manifestar sus sentimientos, siendo mucho más demostrativa que cualquier persona que L hubiera conocido antes…

A L le gustaba la hipocresía, además de que se la daba muy bien… pero ella no era así, no era falsa, siempre se mostraba ante los demás tal y como era, colocando siempre todas las cartas sobre la mesa… y tal vez eso era lo que más le asustaba de ella, porque dudaba poder seguir conviviendo con alguien con una personalidad tan opuesta a la suya, alguien que no era capaz de analizar cada situación por separado, alguien que no era capaz de ver la hipocresía como él la veía, como algo sumamente necesario para la vida…

— ¿L…?

—Dime, Watari— contestó despistadamente regresando a teclear palabras sobre el tablero frente a él.

—Sólo quería informarte que Amane-san salió con los niños de compras…— comentó ordenando una pila de documentos sobre el tablero de control.

— ¿Con que niños?

—Con Matt y Mello… ellos parecen haber entablado una estrecha amistad con ella…— L frunció el ceño y dejó de teclear para comenzar a morderse el dedo pulgar y sacar un tableta de chocolate del bolsillo de sus jeans.

—No me agrada que se distraigan con cosas triviales, Watari…— susurró con indiferencia— ellos no son jóvenes comunes y corrientes, y no necesitan relacionarse con personas ajenas al personal de Wammy´s… eso podría influir en su objetividad…— le dio una mordida a su chocolate— no necesitan distracciones si queremos que desarrollen todo su potencial adecuadamente…

El anciano frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Sólo son niños, L… además tú mismo dijiste que pasar tiempo con ellos ayudaba a la recuperación de la joven Amane, y dado que tú te niegas a pasar tiempo con ella…

—No hay que irnos por la tangente, Watari…— interrumpió en tono cortante—. Yo he cumplido con mi palabra involucrándome mucho más de lo que debería en todo este asunto, y tú mejor que nadie sabes el calvario que significa haberme convertido en la nueva obsesión de Misa-san…— suspiró con hastío— en su momento me parecía divertido, pero ahora comprendo los desmanes de Yagami-kun…

El anciano ahogó una risilla; su joven protegido a veces podía ser realmente exagerado, y sólo a él (y al difunto joven Yagami) podría resultarle un calvario que una muchacha tan bonita como Misa manifestara su interés por él.

—Claro L, lo que digas…— asintió con una condescendiente sonrisa, cerrando sus pequeños ojos, sin embargo L no pudo verlo sonreír por continuar de espaldas a él.

—Bien…entonces diles a Mello y Matt que los necesito aquí cuando regresen… y ve a buscar también a Near en cuanto lleguen, por favor…— solicitó en tono neutral, mientras mordía nuevamente su dedo pulgar— Ah, y otra cosa… dile a Roger que Misa-san ya dio el visto bueno para esa campaña publicitaria de lencería, que puede comunicarse con la compañía para que envíen el contrato…

— ¿Misa-san aceptó volver a trabajar?

—La idea le fascinó…y creo que será un paso muy importante para ella volver a reinsertarse en el circulo laboral, además haciendo lo que más le gusta…— comentó indiferente, observando algún punto fijo en el monitor.

—Esas son buenas noticias… Así será…— sonrió una vez más antes de ordenar otra pila de papeles para luego salir de la habitación de mando tan sigilosamente como había llegado…

.

.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?— inquirió fríamente el niño de cabellos blancos, sentado sobre una de las pequeñas sillas, con una rodilla flexionada, dejando un pie sobre el asiento y el otro tocando el suelo alfombrado; sin apartar la vista del rompecabezas que armaba, ni siquiera para observar a los recién llegados.

— ¡Jah! ¿Lo ves Misa?— exclamó el chico rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo y llevándose la mano libre a la cintura—. Te dije que nuestra presencia no le agradaría al bicho raro…— señaló, sonriendo con sarcasmo, siendo acompañado por Matt, quien también sonrió, sin apartar los ojos de su nuevo videojuego portátil.

— ¡Mel-kun, no seas grosero!— lo regañó suavemente, pero sonriendo condescendientemente, dirigiéndose ahora al de cabellos blancos— ¡Near-kun, hoy fuimos de compras!— anunció alegremente, enseñándole todas las bolsas de compras que traía consigo, pero el chico no volteó a verla en ningún momento, aunque eso no pareció menguar la alegría de la muchacha.

—Misa-san, ¿puedo enseñarle los juegos que compramos a los otros niños?— preguntó Matt alzando la vista momentáneamente, a lo que la chica afirmó, revolviendo maternalmente sus cortos cabellos castaños con una mano.

— ¡Genial! ¡Y yo ya quiero comer los chocolates que compré para Matt y para mí!— exclamó Mello, volteando hacia el menor de los sucesores— oh, Near… te habría comprado uno, pero recordé que no me agradas…— el niño lo observó de reojo antes de que volviera a reir, acompañado por Matt, y acto seguido, ambos salieron de la habitación corriendo.

—No le hagas caso a Mel-kun…— sonrió Misa— yo creo que sí le agradas…—

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado…— declaró indiferente, volviendo a posar sus ojos negros en el rompecabezas a medio armar sobre la mesilla infantil.

—Oh… ¡pero Misa-Misa si te compró algo!— se puso de pie frente a él y extendió una bolsa de un color azul brillante hacia su persona con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Near la observó indiferente unos segundos, algo renuente a tomar el obsequio al principio, pero finalmente decidió aceptarlo para no arriesgarse a provocar una de las clásicas rabietas de la muchacha. Tomó el paquete con las puntas de los dedos y lo dejó con suavidad a un lado de la mesa, volviendo a centrar su atención en su puzzle, pero la atenta mirada de la joven comenzaba a incomodarlo… la observó por el rabillo del ojo para toparse una vez más con su expectante mirada; sabía que no sería fácil deshacerse de ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación y procedió a abrir el paquete cautelosamente… tratándose de esa chica no sabía con que se podía encontrar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que sólo se trataba de un simple conejo blanco de peluche; ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, algo común, pero sumamente suave.

— ¿Te gusta?— inquirió la modelo con voz esperanzada, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

Observó el peluche detenidamente antes de responder, analizando meticulosamente cada detalle de costura y la forma de su nuevo juguete con ojos muy atentos.

—Está… bien —. Respondió con voz neutral sin apartar la mirada del conejo.

— ¡Kyyaaaaa! ¡Misa-san está muy feliz de que te haya gustado su regalo!—Exclamó con júbilo— Misa lo vio solito en un anaquel y enseguida pensó en Near-chan, por eso lo compró— comentó sin dejar de sonreír, sin embargo el niño ni siquiera parecía oírla, ya que estaba concentrado en observar el peluche como si intentara descubrir algo sospechoso en él. La joven entendió que no podría captar la atención del albino nuevamente, así que sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió hacia la salida en silencio, observándolo con dulzura hasta el último momento.

Luego de unos minutos, Near apartó la mirada del juguete, dándose cuenta de que estaba a solas otra vez. Se puso de pie con lentitud, tomó el conejo y con suavidad lo depositó en la pequeña silla vacía frente a la que él ocupaba momentos antes, para luego volver a tomar asiento en la misma posición que al principio, reanudando el armado de su rompecabezas de 500 piezas.

— ¿Qué?— dijo de pronto, alzando la vista para observar fijamente al muñeco una vez más con atención, como si intentara oír alguna palabra en el silencio—. Oh, no, ella es así… es muy peculiar…— comentó al aire, regresando la mirada a su puzzle, y rizándose un mechón del blanco cabello, apenas curvando la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Capítulo VI al fin up!**

**¡Fuck! ¡SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA! T.T en verdad me costó escribir éste capítulo, y debo agregar que aún así no quedé del todo conforme ¬¬ ...**

**Pero no todas son malas noticias! ya tengo las ideas separadas capitulo por capitulo y también el sorprendente final, aunque todavía no se si serán más o menos de 25 capítulos...es que no me gustan esos fics que son como de treinta capítulos, pero que son sumamente tedioso de leerlos... -_- aún así, continuaré este, al igual que TODOS mis fics...**

**No puedo dejar de agradecerle a mi querida Sophie...sin ella no hubiera conseguido nuevas ideas, gracias a que nos escapamos varias veces de clases para conseguirlo, y que me acompaña en todas mis locuras siendo la voz femenina de mi conciencia XDD Adoro a esa chica...**

**¡Bien! Respecto al capítulo...la pobre Misa tiene una visión tan distorsionada de las cosas la pobre...quien cree que L siente algo por ella... (tal vez...)no así Near, que pese a la última parte, dejenme aclarar, no está loco...XDD sólo es un niño que no ha tenido infancia...y el recibir un regalo de una extraña con tanto cariño le ha provocado una especie de regresión infantil... ¡PERO NO ESTA LOCO! XDD**

**¡GRACIAS MIL POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! Y PRONTO EL CAP. 7, TITULADO "CELOS".**

**Gracias también a quienes dejaron sus rr de apoyo ^^ en verdad tengo a las mejores lectoras ^^**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos.**

**H.S.**


	7. Celos

**¡He vuelto!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death note no me pertenecen.**

.

.

**Capítulo VI**

**Celos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leía atentamente lo que estaba escrito en el monitor con ojos como platos y con la mirada centrada en alguna palabra escrita en él. Sostuvo el cubierto que se había llevado a la boca entre sus labios unos segundos, analizando con aires distraídos su situación.

—Watari…— pronunció suavemente y con voz aburrida, sin observar a su interlocutor — Creo que ya descubrí lo que relaciona a la familia Cavallone con Encorp. Estoy un 67% seguro de haberlo hecho…aun así necesitaremos pruebas…—balanceó el tenedor entre sus labios — comunícate con Weddy, por favor, y pídele que venga. Me gustaría instalar cámaras y micrófonos en las oficinas de Encorp en Nueva York.

— ¿Estás seguro, L? ¿No es arriesgarse demasiado traerla a Wammy´s?

El moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza, sacando el cubierto de su boca.

—Trabajar juntos en el caso Kira solo ha apremiado mi confianza hacia ella y Aiber…aunque por precaución le diremos que ésta es una de mis sedes, como la de Japón, ¿te parece correcto? — preguntó con voz indiferente, tomando otro trozo de pastel.

—Es preferible…— musitó — en seguida me comunicaré con ella.

—Bueno…y otra cosa Watari— revolvió con tortuosa parsimonia su taza de té, posando sus aburridos ojos sobre el liquido oscuro— he repensado la situación…Misa-san ha demostrado una mejoría realmente admirable estas últimas semanas, además de que su estado de salud ya no corre ningún riesgo…ergo, he concluido que tal vez sería bueno enviarla a casa— dijo sin emoción, alzando la cucharilla, con la que revolvía el té, a la altura de los ojos. Watari frunció los labios y el entrecejo, observando a su joven protegido con reproche.

—L, no creo que lo mejor para la señorita Amane ahora sea volver a su antigua vida…ella ya se ha adaptado al movimiento de Wammy´s y ha entablado una estrecha amistad con todos los niños… ¿en verdad crees que lo mejor para ella seria regresar a su vida en soledad?— inquirió escéptico— sin mencionar que también se ha encariñado contigo…

El detective dio un sorbo a su bebida para luego alzar la mirada al techo con aires despistados, analizando la situación en su mente.

—Umm…creo que tienes razón…pero también cabe la posibilidad de enviarla a la nueva sede que Wammy´s abrió en Japón, ¿no crees? Podríamos enviarla allí, o incluso a la sede en Hawái si es más de su agrado…—propuso con voz monocorde—. Podríamos dejarla elegir el lugar del mundo que más le agrade…

—L, el lugar NO es importante y lo sabes…tú mejor que nadie conoces la debilidad emocional de la joven Amane, y luego de aquel circo que armaste con ayuda de Aiber sabes que ahora TÚ eres el centro de la obsesión de Misa-san… ¿No crees que ella preferiría morir que volver a perder a sus seres queridos? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá la joven Amane?

L nuevamente pareció meditar la situación, dejando de lado su taza y llevándose un dedo a la comisura de los labios.

—Horrible— contestó con voz indiferente, pareciendo meditar la situación una vez más— ¿Cuándo crees que el personal en la isla pueda recibirla?

El anciano resopló cansino, masajeándose suavemente el puente de la nariz mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar vacío junto al joven.

—Piénsalo bien L… ¿no crees que tus intereses personales nublan tu objetividad? Yo creo que alejar a Amane-san de aquí tan repentinamente sería una acción contraproducente…

L, aún encaramado, se giró sobre su asiento para enfrentar a su mentor con los ojos bien abiertos y el pulgar entre los labios, bajando la vista momentáneamente para ver como movía los dedos de sus pies descalzos sobre el asiento.

En cierto punto Watari tenía toda razón: tal vez estaba dejando que su deseo por deshacerse de Amane Misa alterara su correcto razonamiento; pero nunca antes había querido mantener a alguien tan alejado como a ella. No sólo porque era molesta, gritona, demasiado efusiva o "emocionalmente inestable", como Watari siempre la describía. A L todo el mundo le era indiferente, siempre y cuando no se metieran con la justicia, pero no le agradaba que las personas que lo rodeaban fueran tan impulsivas, incoherentes y poco inteligentes como la modelo, aunque sabía que ella no era tan tonta, después de todo, había demostrado gran astucia al ayudarlos a atrapar a Higuchi; aún así, le incomodaba tenerla cerca, sobre todo porque su plan comenzaba a írsele de las manos: las variables eran demasiadas cuando se trataba de Amane Misa y las cosas no habían resultado como él lo esperaba…o sí, pero las consecuencias eran más severas de lo que había predicho, al menos para su salud mental.

Sabía que Watari no le permitiría deshacerse de la modelo con tanta facilidad, además, aunque no la soportara, tampoco quería exponerla a una nueva crisis. L siempre cumplía su palabra.

—Veo tu punto— suspiró con resignación— aunque actuaste de la misma forma en que intuí que lo harías, tal vez tú también estás perdiendo la objetividad, Watari.

—Tal vez, sí. Pero sólo somos humanos, L— contestó con una sonrisa, recogiendo los trastos.

—Sólo somos humanos…— repitió el joven con voz casi inaudible, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el dedo pulgar—. Shinigami Rem…tal vez eras más humana que el propio Yagami Light…

.

.

.

—Umm…—

— ¡Vamos Matt!

—Umm…

— ¡Argh! ¡No necesitas pensarlo tanto! — exclamó el joven Mello, tirándose suavemente del cabello, mientras escrutaba el tablero de ajedrez frente a él con ojos expectantes.

—Ya, ya…eres muy molesto cuando te lo propones, ¿sabías? — protestó inflando las mejillas y moviendo uno de sus alfiles blancos.

— ¿Es en serio? — inquirió su amigo en tono ofendido, pero sonriendo victorioso — Me lo dejaste servido… ¡jaque! —

— ¿Queeé? — El castaño bufó echándose ligeramente hacia atrás — no de nuevo…— suspiró con hastío — ¿Ves por qué me gusta meditar cada movimiento? Me las va a pagar Mello…— dijo amenazante, pero una suave risilla lo distrajo de su enojo, haciéndolo voltear hacia atrás para observar a Misa Amane sonreír mientras intentaba armar una casa de legos con Near, sentada frente a él en una de las pequeñas sillas para niños de la sala de juegos. Ella parecía reírse de sus propios comentarios, mientras el niño de cabello blanco sólo se dedicaba a su construcción.

—Es extraño que Near le permita a Misa acercarse tanto… ¿no crees? — comentó el joven de ojos azules volteando nuevamente hacia su mejor amigo, mientras tomaba a su alfil de madera e intentaba balancearlo sobre el dedo índice.

—Sí lo es…— suspiró con desconfianza, frunciendo levemente el ceño — él nunca permite que otros toquen sus estúpidos juguetes…

Matt sonrió ampliamente, despeinándose los cortos cabellos con su mano libre.

—Misa debe agradarle mucho — afirmó — después de todo ella es muy agradable, y linda y…— de pronto fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre anunciando el final del receso.

—Oh…— ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro de resignación, poniéndose de pie, dejando su tablero de ajedrez de lado.

— ¡Adiós Misa-Misa!— exclamaron al unísono, despidiéndose de la joven rubia con un movimiento de manos.

— ¡Adiós niños! Oh, ¡recuerden que hoy en la tarde haremos galletas!— grito antes de que los jóvenes desaparecieran por la puerta— y tú también puedes venir Near-chan—. Le sonrió al niño de cabellos blancos mientras éste se levantaba en silencio y con lentitud, tomando entre los dedos la pequeña pata del conejo blanco de peluche que estaba sobre la mesa, al parecer ignorando a Misa, para luego salir de la sala de juegos detrás de sus compañeros.

Misa dejó escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, desperezándose alzando los brazos y echándose ligeramente hacia atrás sobre la pequeña silla. Tomó perezosamente una pieza de lego con la punta de los dedos, llevándolo a la altura de los ojos para observarlo con desinterés. Siempre se aburría mucho cuando los niños no estaban con ella, y como ya había terminado la campaña publicitaria que la había contratado para ser su nueva imagen, ni siquiera tenía trabajo para hacer, al menos hasta que Roger-sama, que fungía como su nuevo representante, consiguiera otro contrato; pero él era un hombre muy ocupado…

Se puso de pie y con calma caminó escaleras abajo; odiaba cuando todos los niños estaban en clases porque no había nada que hacer, pero en momentos como ese siempre la animaba ir a la cocina. A Misa nunca le habían gustado mucho las cosas dulces, aunque en realidad no era que no le gustaran, sino que no podía comerlas para no "engordar", pero desde su llegada al orfanato era una costumbre que había adquirido, cocinar postres era casi terapéutica para ella, sobre todo cuando lo hacía con tanto amor para alguien tan especial como Ryuzaki…sin contar que sólo podía ingresar al centro de mando si llevaba dulces para el detective.

—Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Weddy…

—Ha pasado tiempo, Watari…—. Misa desde la mitad de la escalera no pudo evitar estirar el cuello al oír aquella voz femenina, desconocida para ella.

—Por aquí, si es tan amable…— la cordial voz de Watari se dejó oír una vez más, seguido del sonido de unos tacones golpeando contra el suelo de mármol—. Oh, lo siento, pero no se permite fumar aquí…es por los niños…

—Hmp.

Bajando los últimos escalones vio al anciano pasar frente a ella sin notarla, y detrás de él, a una mujer de cabello rubio, esbelta y bastante alta, que usaba un vestido a cuadros de dos piezas, un sombrero haciendo juego y lentes oscuros que impedían ver el color de sus ojos. Misa se paró al pie de las escaleras y al pasar por su lado la mujer le dedicó una breve pero analítica mirada, caminando detrás de Watari para luego perderse por unos de los corredores.

Ella observó a la extraña en todo momento hasta que la perdió de vista. Frunció el entrecejo e infló las mejillas. Pensó en seguirlos y así descubrir adonde llevaba Watari a esa mujer, pero recordó que le había prometido a Ryuzaki (muy a su pesar) dejar de inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos; por eso sólo suspiró con pesadez antes de dirigirse a la cocina para olvidarse del asunto.

.

.

—Bien Weddy, confío en que cumplirás exitosamente con ésta misión… ¿quieres? — preguntó sin muchas ganas, ofreciéndole uno de sus bombones a la mujer sentada frente a él, sin embargo, ella lo rechazó con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

—No hay problema, Ryuzaki. Una vez realicé un trabajo de espionaje corporativo para Encorp. Conozco el lugar, así que no será difícil instalar las cámaras y los micrófonos.

— ¡Qué bueno!— exclamó sin demasiada emoción—. Necesito esa pruebas cuantos antes…— declaró indiferente, revolviendo la taza de café que recogió del carrito a su lado— ¿Vas a comerte eso?— ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras observaba atentamente la porción de pastel que Watari le había servido a la mujer antes de retirarse. Ella negó una vez más, alcanzándole el pequeño plato al pelinegro, que sonrió con autosuficiencia. Weddy cambió de posición cruzando las piernas mientras alzaba su taza de café en el aire; le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras observaba con atención al desalineado detective desde detrás de sus lentes oscuros para luego fruncir los labios.

—Dime algo Ryuzaki…— dijo de pronto dejando su taza de lado mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, escrutando atentamente la reacción del joven, que al oírla alzó sus aburridos ojos negros para observarla con algo de crema embarrada alrededor de sus labios—. Cuando llegué a este lugar vi a una mujer…bastante joven y con cara de tonta…— comentó distraídamente.

—Oh sí, sin dudas hablas de Misa-san— sentenció con aires distraídos, terminando el pastel que quedaba en el plato.

—Sí, supongo…— contestó con voz aburrida— en fin, hemos trabajado varias veces juntos antes y jamás había visto que llevaras a una mujer entre tu personal…—sonrió con malicia— Dime, ¿acaso es tu novia?

L volvió a alzar la vista despistadamente, observándola sin cambios en su semblante sin emoción, llevándose un pulgar a los labios.

—Misa-san es una amiga— informó con indiferencia, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el mismo dedo que segundos antes tenía en su boca.

— ¿Una amiga?— inquirió burlonamente— ¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno…no es lo que podría llamarse una "amiga" realmente…ni siquiera me agrada demasiado, pero en líneas generales… sí, podría decirse que soy su amigo…— comentó alzando la mirada hacia el techo— además, ya una vez te había dicho que no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por cosas tan triviales como esas, que además podrían influir en mi habilidad de deducción.

—Ah, sí—. Adquirió un gesto pensativo de repente, recordando una vieja duda que tal vez podría disipar en ese momento; L jamás había sido alguien muy conversador, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba…— se me había olvidado lo puritano que eres…— abanicó una de sus manos, suspirando con aburrimiento—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te has acostado con alguien…— entornó la mirada para ver la reacción del detective quien sólo permaneció impasible, alzando la mirada una vez más.

—Te equivocas.

— ¿Huh?— la mujer se inclinó hacia adelante con gesto expectante.

—Me he acostado muchas veces con Yagami-kun…— comentó tranquilamente, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios como si rememorara el suceso; Weddy casi se cae de su asiento por la impresión, formando una perfecta "o" con sus labios rojos—. Siempre era muy molesto con su insistencia de que me recostara con él…De otra forma le habría sido muy incómodo conciliar el sueño cuando estábamos atados…aunque tampoco puede decirse que me acosté, porque no me agrada tener mi espalda recta…— culminó distraídamente mientras un tic aparecía en el ojo derecho de la ladrona— No fue una experiencia agradable... además él me pateaba entre sueños…

La mujer sonrió con diversión, deshaciéndose del tic de su ojo.

— ¡Vaya! Para ser alguien tan inteligente eres muy mojigato.

— ¿Mojigato? ¿Yo?— preguntó con incredulidad, autoseñalándose—. Tú sólo preguntaste y yo contesté con la verdad…Umm…— una vez más adquirió un gesto pensativo— y pensar que Misa-san solía llamarme pervertido…—susurró— que curioso…

—jaja, viniendo de otra persona me habría sorprendido…— admitió— pero casi estoy segura de que tampoco has besado a nadie, ¿o me equivoco?

—Estás muy conversadora hoy, Weddy. Ésta vez sé a qué te refieres: Rita Rise me besó una vez aquí— señaló su mejilla— cuando descubrí que Bobby Brown le había escondido su muñeca favorita…se sintió húmedo y algo desagradable…—contestó cerrando los labios.

— ¡No me refiero a besos infantiles! ¿Nunca nadie te ha besado en los labios?— preguntó más interesada, levantándose lentamente de su asiento.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, cuando tenía 15 años una de las niñas del orfanato intentó besarme allí. Se acercó así, como lo haces tú ahora— comentó despistadamente, señalando como Weddy se acercaba con lentitud a su rostro, totalmente ajeno a lo que la mujer tenía en mente— pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no pude evitar señalarle que debía cepillarse los dientes más seguidos y…¿Qué haces?— inquirió echándose ligeramente hacia atrás con desconfianza.

— ¡Chssst!— lo silenció la ladrona, colocando sus manos en cada unos de los antebrazos del sillón en el que L se encontraba— He decidido que voy a ayudarte con tu…falta de experiencia…— dijo alzando ligeramente los anteojos, revelando sus ojos castaños para contemplar mejor la cara de desconcierto del moreno, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Eso estaba tornándose muy divertido…

—¡RYUZAKI-KUUUUUUN!— la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver la femenina silueta de Misa a través del umbral. Tanto L como Weddy (quien seguía inclinada sobre el detective) giraron sus rostros para observar a la escandalosa recién llegada—. KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?— los pastelillos que llevaba en la bandeja que cargaba volaron por los aires mientras Misa señalaba acusadoramente a los otros dos.

—Ah, hola Misa-san—. Saludó como si nada mientras observaba a la muchacha con aires indiferentes y sumamente despistados.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE MI RYUZAKI-KUN, BRUJA!— gritó la modelo irradiando rabia por los poros. Weddy la observó indiferente, enderezando su postura y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿A quién llamas bruja, chiquilla tonta?

—Oigan…no es necesario recurrir a insultos…— comentó L mordiéndose el dedo pulgar mientras mantenía la mirada enfocada en algún punto perdido en la habitación, pero las féminas lo ignoraron por completo.

— ¡Misa N-O E-S T-O-N-T-A!—

— ¡Jah! Sí, como no…sólo basta con verte para saber que no eres el guijarro más brillante del tarro, cariño—. Dijo la ladrona con voz indiferente y burlona, manteniéndose impasible en todo momento.

—MISA-MISA NO ENTIENDE DE QUE HABLAS VIEJA BRUJA, ¡PERO TE ENSEÑARÁ A NO METERTE CON SU RYUZAKI!

— ¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS VIEJA, IDIOTA?!— por primera vez la mujer se desencajó, apretando los puños amenazadoramente; Misa sonrió al dar en el clavo.

— ¡VIEJA, VIEJA, VIEJAAAAAA!

— ¡ARGH! CHIQUILLA ESTUPIDA!

— ¡NADIE TRATA A MISA-MISA DE ESTUPIDA, VIEJA BRUJA!— ante la atenta mirada de L Misa se abalanzó sobre Weddy, jalándole de los cabellos con brusquedad, haciendo que sus lentes y su sombrero volaran por los aires; pero la ladrona no se quedó quieta: también tiró de los cabellos de la modelo, haciéndola gritar de dolor, trenzándose ambas en una histérica lucha de jalones de cabello.

— ¡AUCH! ¡SUELTAME VIEJA!

— ¡L, CONTROLA A TU FEA NOVIA!

— ¡¿FEA?!

—AAAAAHHHU!

L de seguro hubiera hecho algo, claro, si no hubiese estado tan concentrado en observar la contienda. Había leído alguna vez algo sobre el comportamiento territorial de los animales, por lo que observar a aquellas dos mujeres podría aclarar algunas de sus dudas y comprobar teorías propias al respecto…

— ¡ERES UNA…!

La lucha las llevó hacia el carrito de dulces del detective, chocando contra él y provocando que cayera junto con todos los deliciosos dulces de L, quien los observó caer como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta… aquellos ya fue demasiado; las cosa ya se habían salido de control. NADIE podía meterse con sus dulces.

—Amm… ¿Watari?— Presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

— _¡Ay!, ¡SUELTA, SUELTA!_

— _¡TE DEJARÉ CALVA! ¡CALVA!_

— _¡Dime L! ¿huh? ¿Qué es ése ruido? _

—Watari…ocurrió una tragedia… ven pronto por favor…

No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que la puerta del centro de mando se abrió de par en par.

— ¡L! — Roger y Watari entraron corriendo en la habitación con caras de suma preocupación, las cuales se desencajaron al ver la pintoresca escena: por un lado Misa y Weddy estaban trenzadas en una pareja lucha de tirones de cabello, chocando contra todo y derribando varias cosas a su paso; y por el otro, en el lado opuesto de la habitación, L estaba encaramado en el suelo, recogiendo con la punta de los dedos los restos rotos de porcelana que estaban tirados sobre la alfombra, junto al carro que había corrido la misma suerte, intentando rearmar los pedazos antes de girarse hacia la puerta al oír su nombre.

— _¡RINDETE BRUJA!_ ¡AY!

— ¡AH!

— ¡Watari! ¡Roger! — Exclamó el joven en tono alarmado, abriendo sus ojos negros rodeados de ojera como platos— ¡Rápido por favor! Creo que aún podemos salvar a los chocolates…

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron al unísono, observando al preocupado detective recoger uno a unos los chocolates como si nada estuviese pasando a su alrededor.

—Ah, y si nos queda tiempo, será mejor que separen a esas dos…— sugirió con voz aburrida, llevándose un bombón a la boca.

Los ancianos se observaron incrédulos, para enseguida proceder a separar a las mujeres, ignorando las quejas de L por dejar "morir" a sus dulces.

— ¡Señoritas, por favor!— gritó Roger tomando a Weddy por la cintura, mientras Watari hacia lo mismo con Misa, pero ellas parecían no querer separase.

— ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡TE MATARÉ!

— ¡MISA-SAN, POR FAVOR! ¡YA BASTA!

— ¡SUELTAME, ANCIANO!— Comenzó a gritar la mayor cuando Roger al fin pudo separarla de Misa, alzándola del suelo, a pesar de su avanzada edad, mientras ella luchaba por liberarse.

— ¡Sácala de aquí, Roger!— ordenó Watari, conteniendo a la modelo para que no se abalanzara sobre Weddy una vez más. El director asintió, procediendo llevarse a la mujer por la puerta.

— ¡ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ! TE MATARÉ, ¿ME OYES?— Weddy se sujetó del marco de la puerta— ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS CHIQUILLA IDIOTA!— hizo un gesto de amenaza, pasándose el dedo índice por el cuello, sonriendo con sadismo antes de que Roger pudiera llevársela de allí, gritando por los pasillos de orfanato.

— ¡Llámame cuando instales los micrófonos!— exclamó L, recuperándose de la fatal perdida de sus dulces, como si nada—. ¡Oh!…Weddy olvidó sus lentes…y su sombrero…

Watari lo observó con el ceño fruncido un momento, sin soltar a Misa que aún luchaba por liberarse.

— ¡Misa-san, contrólese, por favor!— por primer vez le gritó, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Misa dejó de luchar y lentamente, tras asegurarse de que Weddy no regresaría, la soltó, observándola con atención para asegurarse de que ya se había calmado.

—Lo siento Watari-san…— susurró visiblemente apenada por sus acciones, con la mirada baja, como un niño quien acaban de regañar— ¡Pero esa mujer estuvo a punto de besar a Ryuzaki! Si no se hubiera detenido cuando llegué, ellos…— comenzó a hipar, subiendo y bajando los hombros por su agitada respiración; el llanto amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento.

— ¿Besar a L?— No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante lo inverosímiles que las palabras de Amane-san se oían. Debía llamarle la atención por lo ocurrido, pero sabía que tal vez él no era el indicado para esa labor. Volteó hacia su protegido, quien se mordía el pulgar mientras flexionaba las rodillas y alzaba unos papeles con las yemas de los dedos de su mano libre.

—Watari… ¿podrías acomodar este lugar? Así, me temo, que no podré trabajar…

—L…— suspiró; Misa había comenzado a lloriquear en silencio— en seguida…— se separó de la idol para acercarse a él antes de dirigirse a la salida— pero antes por favor habla con Misa-san…lo ocurrido hoy no puede volver a repetirse…en esta casa viven muchos niños.

—Entiendo…— cambió de dedo en sus labios, volteando hacia la joven mientras su mentor salía de la habitación.

Misa sujetaba el dobladillo de su falda mientras hipaba, aún sin alzar la mirada. L la observó indiferente, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Misa-san…— dijo con voz aburrida, la aludida alzó la llorosa mirada— esto que acabas de hacer…no puede volver a repetirse.

Ella se sorprendió ligeramente, frunciendo los labios con ira.

— ¡Pero esa mujer fea iba a besarte!— gritó casi perdiendo la compostura nuevamente, pero controlándose a tiempo, bajando la mirada una vez más.

— ¿Y? un simple beso no significa nada. Además, nada más allá de una cordial relación de…amistad, nos une. Y por como veo las cosas, aunque Weddy hubiera intentado besarme en verdad, tú no debiste armar tanto escándalo.

— ¡Significa mucho para mí!— gritó alzando los ojos— ¡Quiero ser yo quien te bese! Y no quiero que NADIE más lo haga…

L entornó la mirada. No sabía que su plan había llegado tan lejos…

—Misa-san, eso no es…

— ¡MISA AMA A RYUZAKI! — Gritó sorprendiendo ligeramente al detective— Me ha enamorado de ti aquel día cuando me salvaste… fue como amor a primera vista, porque Misa-Misa sentía que era la primera vez que veía al verdadero Ryuzaki…Así que…Por favor…—cerró los ojos y pasó saliva con nerviosismo— ¡SÉ MI NOVIO!

L casi cae hacia atrás de la impresión. Si se esperaba que ella lo acosara por un tiempo, pero aquello era demasiado.

— ¿Q-Que dices?— se desencajó por un instante, antes regresar a su semblante analítico de siempre— Misa-san…— pronunció con calma— no sabes lo que dices…

— ¿Qué acaso no te pasa lo mismo?— inquirió con ojos llorosos, acercándose a él para tomarlo por la camiseta — ¿No sientes lo mismo por mí?

Ante la cercanía de la joven L se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Watari ya le había advertido de esa situación, advirtiéndole también que no cometiera el error de volver a lastimarla, pero tampoco podía dejarla confundirse a sí misma.

—No Misa-san. Yo no siento nada más que apreció hacia ti…lo siento— en ese momento lo lógico para él hubiera sido que ella llorara, lo golpeara y se fuera de allí desengañada, entendiendo que lo que planteaba era imposible; pero lejos de eso, Misa sorpresivamente se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza.

— ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡Si tú me aceptas yo amaré por los dos! Nada más me importa si me permites estar a tu lado…

Nuevamente la sorpresa. Odiaba que las cosas no salieran como las planificaba.

—Misa-san eso no sería justo para ti…— dijo calmadamente, separándose con suavidad del abrazo de la joven en un intento por razonar con ella.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO IMPORTA! — insistió aferrándose a él una vez más, haciéndolo trastabillar ligeramente— quiero estar contigo…quiero hacerte feliz porque te amo…— separó su rostro del pecho de Ryuzaki para observarlo con seriedad, teniendo que alzar la cabeza por la altura del encorvado detective, para observarlo directamente a los ojos— pero si veo a otra mujer como la de hoy cerca de ti, la mataré— aseguró con implacable seriedad, casi asustando al joven, quien hubiera jurado que en ese momento los ojos de Misa habían adquirido un extraño brillo rojo. Los celos sin duda eran peligrosos…

—Amane-san entiende…—suspiró separándola una vez más de su persona— no puedo ser tu novio porque no sé como relacionarme con otras personas, y tampoco es algo que me interese, además no quiero— sentenció sin ninguna delicadeza, pero a ella pareció no importarle.

— ¡Entonces Misa le enseñará a Ryuzaki a quererla y a dejarse querer por ella! Pero por favor, ¡por favor acéptame!— gritó abrazándose a él una vez más, antes de caer suavemente al suelo, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

L resopló con pesadez, escondiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones. Era como regresar al principio de toda la historia, cuando ella se había enamorado loca y ciegamente de Light. Bajó la mirada para observarla en el suelo. Podría ignorarla y arriesgarse a una nueva crisis e intento de suicidio, o podría seguirle el juego y llegado el momento, cuando ella madurara, contarle la verdad y permitir que continuara con su vida…realmente no había mucho que pensar.

"_Maldito Shinigami"— _pensó mientras se agachaba a la altura de la muchacha, tomándola del rostro con la punta de los dedos, escondiendo a la perfección toda la renuencia que sentía en esos momentos. A veces, para ganar una guerra, lo mejor era perder una batalla…

—Es imposible discutir contigo…— suspiró con pesar— eres mucho más perseverante y testadura que yo, ¿verdad?— Misa se limpio las lágrimas con una mano, para volver a observaba a los ojos, los cuales no demostraban ninguna emoción—. Una simple sonrisa puede hacerte feliz, aunque sea falsa…ya le había dicho a Watari que tu personalidad me asusta, por eso, creo que aceptaré tu propuesta…— los ojos de la idol se iluminaron—**sólo**, si prometes no desobedecerme otra vez… ¿De acuerdo?

Misa, totalmente shockeada como para pronunciar palabra alguna, asintió en silencio. L, creyendo que era el momento propicio, la abrazó en el suelo, como Watari le había dicho que las personas se demostraban "afecto", aunque en verdad no lo sintiera por Misa, eso la convencería. Ella se sonrojó por completo, tardando unos pocos segundos en corresponder el gesto, cerrando los ojos con felicidad.

—Te amo, Ryuzaki…— susurró escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de L. Él no contestó, simplemente abrió los ojos al máximo, perdiendo sus orbes color ónix en algún rincón de la habitación. Parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose feas…al menos, para él…

.

.

.

**¡Al fin!**

**¡Lo siento! Pero no saben como me ha costado escribir! _ había decidido publicar una copia de este fic en mi idioma, pero los fic en francés no tienen tantos lectores -_- asi que sólo me concentraré en ustedes, mi público de habla hispana =)**

**Una pequeña aclaración: Sé que la declaración de Misa es muy parecida a la que le hizo a Light; la explicación es simple, ella NO sabe amar de otra forma...¡pero tranquilos! porque conforme transcurra la historia un gran cambio se producirá en ella... aunque me encanta su loca forma de ser XD**

**No dejaré la historia de lado, no se preocupen! ;)**

**¡Gracias mil por leer!**

**¡Besos!**


	8. Paseo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de D.N no son de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

**Paseo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Watari…Mai me empujó y rompí mi vestido favorito…— lloriqueó una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, jalando con suavidad del traje del anciano para llamar su atención.

Watari bajó la mirada, dejando correr el agua con la que lavaba los platos, sonriendo afablemente.

—No te preocupes, Florence. Puedes dejarlo sobre tu cama y yo lo coseré en cuanto termine con los platos, ¿sí?— la pequeña le dedicó una infantil sonrisa, para luego salir de la cocina dando pequeños saltitos. El mayordomo sonrió también, devolviendo la vista hacia la pequeña ventana frente a él, escrutando el exterior con la mirada mientras lavaba las tazas.

Afuera, Misa y L platicaban bajo un frondoso nogal, o más bien, ella hablaba mientras L parecía oírla, sin mucho interés, haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando. Era un bonito día para una de las "citas" de los jóvenes; el sol brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, y una suave brisa veraniega hondeaba con sutileza el verde césped, haciéndolo bailar de un lado a otro.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras lavaba la última pieza de porcelana; era increíble lo bien que L podía adaptarse a cualquier situación, y lo paciente y educado que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía. Para él no era ningún secreto lo mucho que L detestaba la compañía casi forzosa de la joven Amane, como tampoco lo era lo mucho que el detective odiaba las pausas que debía hacer en sus investigaciones para pasar tiempo con ella; pero aún así, se alegraba de que L tuviera contacto con otras personas, aunque fuera ocasionalmente, alguien que le recordara que él también era humano.

Alzó la mirada una vez más, pero los jóvenes ya se habían ido.

—Watari, ¿puedes prepararme una taza de café?— no se sobresaltó ni necesitó voltear. L siempre hacia lo mismo.

—En seguida.

Llenó una taza con café recién preparado y se giró para enfrentar al detective, quien estaba encaramado sobre una de las banquetas de la barra de la cocina, con expresión distraída y semblante aburrido.

— ¿En dónde está la señorita Amane?— preguntó depositando con suavidad la taza frente al pelinegro, alcanzándole el azúcar también.

—Fue a hablar con Roger— informó con desinterés, analizando su cuchara un instante antes de revolver su té— Creo que mencionó algo acerca de una nueva campaña de ropa o algo así… ¿Me traes galletas? Las de panda, por favor—. El mayordomo se acercó a una de las alacenas, abriéndola en el mismo momento que sonaba su celular.

—Es el celular que se conecta directamente con el FBI…—observó el detective— atiende, debe ser el Director Mason…

— Director Mason… ¿hay novedades?— depositó unas galletas con forma de panda sobre la mesa, manteniéndose al pendiente a la bocina.

L lo observó unos momentos, mientras comía sus galletas, y entornó la mirada al ver el ceño fruncido de Watari.

— Entiendo…le transmitiré sus inquietudes a L…sí. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Colgó y guardó el móvil dentro de su saco. Enderezó sus anteojos y alzó la mirada para enfrentar al detective, sin expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Malas noticias? —inquirió el de ojos negros con voz monótona y sin ningún interés aparente.

— Más asesinatos en Nueva York… todos usando el mismo _modus operandi._

— Entonces tratamos con otro asesino en serie…— concluyó mordiéndose el pulgar.

— Eso parece…pero no fue todo lo que me dijo el director…— el joven alzó la mirada con curiosidad— al parecer los asesinatos se asemejan a los perpetrados por BB en Los Ángeles.

— ¿Fanáticos?

— Es una posibilidad.

— Umm…eso no se oye bien… ¿Algún otro indicio?

— No hay mucho, sólo que los investigadores comienzan a sentirse incómodos por tu ausencia, sobretodo, después de saber que trabajaste en persona con los investigadores del caso Kira.

— Ya veo…tal vez lo mejor sería investigar de cerca éste caso… pero no creo que sea conveniente revelarles mi identidad. Ya me expuse demasiado la última vez…pero a decir verdad, no planeaba salir con vida de esa…

— Tal vez deberías usar uno de tus alias.

— Sí… es una buena idea…— suspiró— entonces prepara todo Watari; mañana mismo saldremos rumbo a Nueva York.

— ¡Kyyaaaa! ¡¿Acompañarás a Misa?!

Amane Misa había salido de la nada, abrazándose a la espalda del detective, sonriendo de felicidad.

— Misa…

La joven se separó de él al instante.

— Ups…Misa-Misa olvida que debe respetar el espacio vital de Ryuuzaki— sonrió con inocencia — Misa-san se disculpa.

— Está bien…— concedió con voz cansina— ¿Acompañarte? ¿Adónde? — inquirió abriendo los ojos con intriga. La modelo se colocó frente a él, tomando una de las galletas de su novio.

— ¡Misa-Misa tiene trabajo! Roger-sama le consiguió a Misa un contrato para hacer otra campaña de ropa, pero la sesión de fotos será en los Estados Unidos así que Misa no quería ir… ¡pero ahora que Ryuuzaki-kun irá con ella, Misa está muy feliz!— juntó ambas manos debajo de su barbilla con aires soñadores.

El moreno abrió exageradamente los ojos, observando a la joven y a su mentor alternativamente.

— Lo siento Misa, pero nosotros nos trasladaremos a Nueva York por trabajo y no…

— ¡Misa-Misa también!— lo interrumpió aferrándose a su brazo—. El productor quiere fotografiarme en el Central Park.

— Oh que bien…— susurró intentando disimular su molestia, aunque sin mucho éxito—. Misa, el espacio…

— ¡Ups! Misa lo hizo de nuevo…— sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Y cuando planeas viajar, Misa-san?— inquirió el anciano, amablemente.

—Mmm… los productores dijeron que debo estar allá dentro de tres días…— informó llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

— Ah…entonces, ¿hago los preparativos para tres, L?

— ¡Siiii!— la idol aplaudió enérgicamente— ¡Nuestras primeras vacaciones juntos! ¡Kyyyyaaaaa! ¡Será taaaaan romántico!

— ¿Ro…mántico?— repitió ligeramente horrorizado, contorsionando el rostro en un gesto casi indescifrable— ¿de qué hablas?

— ¡Bien! Entonces ordenaré que alisten al avión y arreglaré todos los pendientes. ¡Partiremos cuanto antes!

.

.

Arribaron al aeropuerto J.F Kennedy de Nueva York pasados el mediodía. Un Rolls Roys antiguo y de vidrios oscuros estaba esperándolos en la salida para llevarlos al hotel especialmente preparado para recibirlos.

Para L jamás ningún viaje había sido tan largo como ése. Extrañaba la paz y la soledad de su central, pero principalmente, extrañaba el silencio. No había podido avanzar demasiado con el caso, ya que la constante insistencia de Misa, y su imposibilidad de pedirle que se largara, no lo dejaban concentrarse lo suficiente ni compenetrase con el caso; pero ahora que ella estaría ocupada tendría la oportunidad para poder volver a trabajar sin interrupciones.

Watari había elegido un lujoso hotel en el centro de la ciudad, desde el cual podía verse todo el parque desde los pisos superiores. Había reservado un piso entero, como siempre solían hacer en sus viajes, y había mandado el equipo de L con anterioridad, para evitar pérdidas de tiempo.

Los empleados del hotel no pudieron evitar alzar la mirada para observar al extraño de camiseta blanca, jeans y zapatillas gastados, acompañado por la bonita rubia de estilo gótico; una pareja bastante "pintoresca" en comparación con los hombres y mujeres de negocios que todos los días atravesaban ese hall, entendiendo que ese joven debía ser el excéntrico millonario que había reservado todo el último piso, aunque su apariencia fuera sólo la de un pordiosero.

A L no le agradaban las miradas, sobre todo porque solía creer que cuando alguien lo observaba fijamente podía estar planeando cómo matarlo, y usualmente, cuando decidía mostrarse en público, las personas solían ignorarlo y hasta evitarlo a veces, pero ahora, Misa atraía todas las miradas, y la gente parecía detenerse sólo para verla pasar. Con sus aires tan distraídos y risueños parecía generar múltiples exclamaciones a su alrededor, lo cual L sabía que no era malo, tampoco muy normal. Eso no le agradaba. No por ella, sino porque su paranoia aumentaba a cada momento.

—Bien…Misa— la aludida alzó la mirada— esa será mi habitación. Preparé la habitación contigua para ti, así podrás estar cerca por cualquier contingencia. Espero que te guste.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!— se opuso firmemente, aferrándose a su brazo una vez más— ¡Misa-san dormirá contigo!— sentenció.

— ¡¿Qué dices Misa-san?!— se sorprendió Watari, ligeramente abochornado, pero L permanecía indiferente.

— No— dijo al fin, sin emoción.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó en un puchero, amenazando con dejar caer el llanto en cualquier momento.

— Porque no quiero. Además, yo prácticamente no duermo y… ¿Qué te pasa?

El labio inferior de la joven comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos a humedecerse, pero aún así L no parecía reconsiderar la situación.

— L…— susurró su mentor en tono conciliador en cuanto Misa comenzó a hipar con la cabeza gacha. El detective rodó los ojos.

¿Qué más daba? Después de todo, él no iba a dormir.

— Bien…—aceptó a regañadientes— puedes instalarte en mi habitación…— Misa alzó el rostro ya sin rastros de llanto, a punto de festejar, pero fue interrumpida por L— siempre y cuando NO entorpezcas mi trabajo, ¿entendiste Misa-san?

— ¡Misa-Misa entendió a la perfección!— aseguró uniendo el dedo pulgar con el índice, en un gesto de "ok".

.

.

— Mi nombre es Eraldo Coil, y soy uno de los colaboradores de L…— dijo con voz aburrida, frotando un pie en su pantalón y sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

—Mi nombre es Anthony Carter, Comandante de las fuerzas especiales — se presentó un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos rubios claros y ojos azules, enseñando su placa.

—Stephen Bowen— un joven pelinegro y de ojos azules se puso de pie, imitando al primero— CIA.

—Sebastien O´Hara, CIA— un oficial pelirrojo se puso de pie.

—Michael Chang, FBI.

—Lee Scanlon, FBI— dos hombres más se pusieron de pie, también enseñando sus respectivas identificaciones.

— Síganme, pero antes dejen sus celulares y localizadores en esa mesa, por favor— los oficiales obedecieron, siguiendo al detective hasta el salón de té. L se sentó de un salto con las rodillas flexionadas sobre uno de los mullidos asientos, invitando a los demás a tomar asiento también— ¿gustan algo de beber?— los hombres negaron con la cabeza— Pues yo sí— tomó la taza de porcelana que reposaba sobre la mesa, llevándola a la altura de su rostro.

—Bien…el Director Mason ha informado a L acerca de las inquietudes que éste equipo siente ante la incertidumbre de su verdadera identidad. Pues bien, como todos saben, L nunca muestra su rostro; sólo lo hizo una vez, dada la gravedad que el caso Kira adquirió, pero sólo ante un grupo de su entera confianza, con quienes aún mantiene una estrecha relación laboral. Pero, en éste caso, él no vio la necesidad de aparecerse en persona ante ustedes, esperando que lo entendieran…— hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su bebida— sin embargo, me envió a mí para trasmitirles su parecer, y a su vez, yo le transmitiré todas las conclusiones a las que lleguemos aquí, ¿están de acuerdo? Si no es así, las puertas de la habitación están abiertas, pero si deciden continuar con la investigación deberíamos comenzar cuanto antes.

Espero unos segundos; algunos hombres se veían contrariados, pero ninguno decidió irse.

—Muy bien…Comandante Carter, ¿sería tan amable de ponerme al tanto de las conjeturas a las que han llegado?

—Claro, señor Coil, aunque no hay mucho, a decir verdad. L llegó a la conclusión de que se trata de fanáticos del asesino de Los Ángeles, BB, y siguiendo esa línea de investigación hemos logrado recabar algo de información acerca de algunos criminales que pueden dar con el perfil del supuesto imitador.

— Criminales, eh…—bajó la mirada en un gesto analítico, tomando un par de cerezas del tazón sobre la mesa para llevárselas a la boca con tallos y todo, guardando silencio durante unos minutos, para luego sacar lo tallos de su boca anudados entre sí— es sólo una teoría…pero BB no era ningún criminal hasta que decidió comenzar con los asesinatos; es más, él era alguien sumamente brillante, incluso, tal vez más que el propio L…— tomó otra cereza para observarla con atención— siguiendo en el terreno de las conjeturas, yo creo que no tratamos con cualquier criminal común, incluso, tal vez, ni siquiera tratamos con un criminal...

— ¿A qué se refiere?

El detective revolvió unas fotografías que se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesilla del centro con las puntas de los dedos, tomando unas cuantas para separarlas del montón y exponerlas a la vista de todos.

— ¿Ven el reloj, a un lado de la victima? A simple vista todo indica que se cayó en el forcejeo, posiblemente deteniéndose a la hora en la que en asesino irrumpió en la morada…

—También lo notamos— intervino el detective Chang.

—Sí, pero lo que no notaron es esto— señaló una de las manecillas en la fotografía en la que el reloj podía apreciarse mejor— la manecilla de la hora está doblada. El impacto no pudo hacerlo, por lo que sólo nos queda pensar que fue movida a propósito por el perpetrador, al igual que la escena, la cual representa claramente un forcejeo, sin embargo, la víctima no tiene signos de haberse defendido, por lo que puedo suponer que fue sorprendida y neutralizada de inmediato. Todo parece muy elaborado por el asesino, tal vez, para encubrirse a sí mismo. Estamos hablando de alguien que se tomó la molestia de investigar meticulosamente el terreno antes de actuar.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!— exclamaron varios oficiales antes de que L pudiera continuar con su teoría.

— Ningún criminal común se tomaría el trabajo de crear una escena del crimen como esa, incluso, ser tan astuto como para desviar la atención de las autoridades acerca de la verdadera hora del ataque, lo cual nos lleva a mi siguiente teoría: que el crimen fue llevado a cabo en otro lugar y por alguien aparentemente muy listo e informado acerca de los procedimientos policiales…tal vez un escritor o un artista plástico…estoy un 62% seguro de eso…

— ¿Un escritor o un artista?— inquirió el comandante, poniéndose de pie.

— Al principio creí que podría tratarse de un abogado o un agente…pero esa teoría no rindió frutos, ya que si de uno de ellos se tratase serían más meticulosos, y no hubieran dejado cabos sueltos, como la manecilla doblado. Entonces, mi conclusión es que debemos investigar a todos los artistas y escritores que se relacionaron con el caso de Los Ángeles.

.

Misa salió alegremente del ascensor, dando pequeños saltitos, cargando una elegante y decorada cajita de cartón en una de sus manos, y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación principal.

Ese día todo había salido muy bien en la sesión de fotos; también había hablado con los niños de Wammy´s por teléfono, por lo que se sentía muy feliz, y quería compartir ésa felicidad con su "novio" ya que casi ni lo había visto en esos días.

— Adelante— la aburrida voz de L le dio la autorización de ingresar a la habitación tras oír los suaves golpes sobre la madera.

— ¡Eral-kun!— exclamó alegremente, ingresando en la habitación, usando el nombre con el que L le había dicho que debía llamarlo si había más personas con ellos— ¡Buenas tardes a todos! Yo soy Misa-Misa, ¡y es un placer conocerlos a todos!— saludó a los presentes con una sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Una exclamación general se oyó en la habitación, quedando todos hipnotizados ante la presencia de la hermosa y jovial muchacha, vestida con una ceñida camisa blanca sin mangas y una corta falda escocesa, acompañando su estilo con unas medias negras a medio muslo, zapatos de plataforma y usando el rubio cabello recogido en dos infantiles coletas.

— Misa… ¿Qué haces aquí?— demandó saber el de cabellos azabaches, con su mejor tono de indiferencia. La joven se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, recordando a que había ido hasta allí.

— ¡Ah, sí! — sonrió sujetando la cajita con ambas manos y extendiéndola hacia él — hoy salimos temprano así que Misa-san y sus compañeras fueron a una bonita cafetería, no muy lejos de aquí, creo que se llamaba _Les Marie´s _o _Les Mary´s…_no lo recuerdo… ¡Pero sus pasteles de fresa son deliciosos! ¡Así que Misa-Misa compró uno para R-Eral-kun y vino a traérselo!

La mirada del detective se iluminó de pronto y sus ojos se desviaron de la chica hacia la pequeña caja.

— ¿Para mí?— preguntó con emoción, extendiendo sus manos para recibir el obsequio. La modelo asintió.

— Ajá. Pero…Misa-Misa no sabía que había tanta gente…sino hubiera traído pastel para todos…

— ¡No importa!— exclamó arrebatándole la caja de las manos casi con desesperación, pero tras abrirla para comer su contenido, sus ojos se enfocaron en el logo de la pastelería impreso en una servilleta un momento, para luego comenzar a buscar son la mirada entre los documentos que había sobre la mesilla de centro, tomando dos fotografías para compararlas—. Confitería _Les Mary´s_…miren esto— arrojó las imágenes hacia su equipo de investigación, que no tardaron en acercarse al centro para verlas mejor— Thomas Lynch, escritor, 30 años. Escribió un libro sobre la biografía de BB poco después de que su captura fue anunciada, el cual causó gran controversia en la sociedad literaria debido a la casi evidente admiración hacia la ideología de BB. No le había prestado mayor atención, pero las dos fotografías que O´Hara obtuvo de él, salía de la misma pastelería. Ahora podría relacionársele con el caso. Comandante, páseme aquellos documentos, por favor— el hombre de cabello rubio asintió, alcanzándole una carpeta, L la tomó y la abrió para sacar una bolsita de evidencias, dentro de la cual había un fragmento de papel de color rosa. Tomó la servilleta del pastel, del mismo color que el fragmento y los comparó en el aire, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente— es del mismo material…— concluyó.

— ¿Qué significa eso, Coil?

— Tal vez nada… tal vez, todo— abrió los ojos como platos, mirando hacia la nada a la vez que le daba la primera mordida a su rebanada de pastel—. Mmm…es tan obvio que casi me resisto a creerlo…

— ¿Estás diciendo que Lynch lo hizo?— inquirió el detective Scanlon.

— Aún no puedo afirmarlo, pero estoy un 0,3% seguro de que puede ser a quien buscamos…aunque sería una desgracia para BB que autoproclamado fanático suyo cayera tan fácil…— comentó sin emoción, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar.

— ¿Entonces? No podemos arrestarlo sólo porque un trozo de papel encontrado en una de las escenas es del mismo material que el de la pastelería que Lynch suele frecuentar…ésas no son pruebas concluyentes.

— Es cierto, Coil— secundó Bowen con calma— nada de eso serviría en un tribunal de justicia.

— Pero al menos tenemos un sospechoso concreto ahora, Bowen.

— Chang tiene razón— dijo el detective Scanlon— ahora podemos centrar la investigación en Thomas Lynch.

— Algo es algo…— suspiró O´Hará echándose hacia atrás en su asiento en gesto cansino, y pasando una perezosa mano por sus rojos cabellos, despeinándolos antes de voltear hacia Misa, que seguía de pie junto a Coil, y recomponerse sobre su asiento de inmediato— Ehm… ¿Cómo procederemos ahora, Coil?— preguntó intentando disimular su leve sonrojo.

L no respondió de inmediato. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, perdido en sus propias cavilaciones con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar mientras todos lo observaban a la expectativa. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia el equipo de investigación, y luego a Misa, aún parada a su lado, sonriendo distraídamente, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Misa…

— ¿Huh?

— Daremos un paseo…

— ¡Kyaaaa!— gritó la emocionada muchacha, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría, desconociendo las verdaderas intenciones del detective.

.

.

Si había algo que L no podía soportar eran, sin dudas, las multitudes.

Gente yendo y viniendo; personas pululando a su alrededor, chocando con él, empujándolo… y, muy a su pesar, Nueva York era una ciudad repleta de gente que transitaba a todas horas por sus ruidosas y ajetreadas calles.

Por insistencia de Misa había accedido a caminar las 3 calles que separaban su hotel de la cafetería en vez de salir en su Rolls Roys, pero con cada paso se arrepentía más y más de haber cedido.

_Les Mary´s _era una cafetería de origen francesa, ubicada en la avenida principal entre las tiendas de más renombre de la ciudad. Parecía ser el típico punto de reunión de intelectuales y universitarios, por eso, L no entendía como Misa y sus amigas habían llegado allí… sólo había unas pocas personas cuando ellos llegaron, y ninguna era Thomas Lynch. L pidió una mesa apartada en un rincón, que tenía cierta privacidad, pero desde la cual podía ver perfectamente el resto del lugar y la entrada.

— ¡¿Verdad que es muy bonito?!— Exclamó la emocionada modelo, luego de que le entregaran los helados que habían pedido, y los pasteles— ¡Es el lugar perfecto para nuestra cita!

— ¿Cita? — el detective entornó un ojo— Misa-san, creo que no has entendido que…— la campanilla de la puerta distrajo su atención, haciéndolo llevar sus aburridos ojos negros hacia la entrada y abriéndoles con atención mientras se llevaba el pulgar a los labios. Buscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó su celular, sosteniéndolo con la punta de los dedos mientras presionaba un botón y lo acercaba a su oído— ¿Comandante Carter? Ya está aquí— y sin decir más, colgó.

El escritor, un hombre de unos 40 y tantos, de tez blanca, cabello castaño adornado por unas insipientes canas, y pequeños ojos negros cubiertos bajo un par de gafas redondas, tomó asiento en una de las mesas del centro, junto a un grupo de personas, de seguro estudiantes, ya que se veían demasiado jóvenes.

— ¿Quién es él?— inquirió la muchacha siguiendo la mirada de L con la suya, pero el detective simuló no oírla por un momento, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos como cada vez que planificaba algo en su mente. Pasados unos minutos, se giró levemente hacia su acompañante.

—Oye Misa-san… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

La joven parpadeó repetidas veces, con algo de asombro, pero luego sonrió con autosuficiencia, asintiendo enérgicamente. Le encantaba poder serle de utilidad a su amado Ryuuzaki.

L le indicó con una seña que acercara su rostro hacia él, luego le susurró las órdenes al oído, y una vez que se encargó de que ella entendiera bien lo que debía hacer, le indicó que se pusiera de pie para ir a cumplir con su cometido.

Misa caminó, contoneándose exageradamente, hacia la mesa que el escritor compartía con los jóvenes. Antes de llegar a él se giró hacia L para juntar los dedos índice y pulgar, indicándole que todo iba bien. Luego, volteó hacia los hombres, carraspeando suavemente para hacer notar su presencia.

—Disculpen…— su voz más melosa y menos chillona de lo habitual.

Los hombres detuvieron su charla para observar a la desconocida, quedando sumamente encandilados ante tal bella joven.

— ¿Podrían prestarme el azúcar? — preguntó con suma inocencia, flexionando una rodilla y rizando un mechón de una de sus coletas.

— ¡Claro que sí, señorita!— afirmó el mayor del grupo, recobrando la compostura de pronto.

—Oye, yo te conozco…— dijo uno de los muchachos que acompañaban al escritor, entornando la mirada para finalmente abrir los ojos con satisfacción— ¡Eres Misa-Misa, la sensación de internet!— exclamó mirando a sus compañeros— ¡Ella es Misa-Misa!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Misa-Misa en Manhattan?

— ¡Es mucho más bonita en persona!

Comenzaban a oírse los murmullos entre ellos.

— ¡Es cierto!— sentenció otro joven— ¡Es Misa-Misa! Oye Misa, ¿me das tu autógrafo?

— ¡Yo quiero una foto!

— ¡Yo también!

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie para comenzar a rodearla, mientras ella sonreía complacida, olvidándose por un segundo de lo que L la había pedido, sonriendo para las fotografías.

— ¡Misa-Misa sabía que era muy popular entre los jóvenes!— exclamó— ¡pero nunca creí que encontraría fanáticos tan lejos de Japón!

— ¡Eres preciosa Misa-Misa! ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Lo siento, pero Misa-Misa tiene novio— informó, a lo que varios jóvenes suspiraron con resignación.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Fíjese, imbécil!

Todas las miradas se posaron por un momento en el joven de cabellos negros que había chocado con Thomas Lynch, casi haciéndolo caer.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó L con fingido pesar— ¡discúlpeme, señor! Pero, Misa-Misa, ya es hora de tu siguiente sesión de fotos— anunció con aires distraídos. La muchacha se extrañó ligeramente, pero terminó por entender el mensaje y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que despedirse de sus cálidos fans.

— ¡Adiós y cuídense! — exclamó, despidiéndose con una mano mientras era arrastrada por su novio de la muñeca hacia el exterior de la tienda.

— ¿Misa-san lo hizo bien?— preguntó, una vez que ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del Central Park, a un distraído L que buscaba algo en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus jeans.

— ¿Eh?— inquirió sacando dos celulares del bolsillo— Ah, si…— tomó uno de los teléfonos y presionó un botón, acercándolo a su oreja— ¿Capitán Carter? Ya instalé el micrófono— informó— además, tengo su teléfono celular— con su mano libre sacudió el otro aparato frente a sus aburridos ojos— en unos minutos estaremos allá— colgó.

Se giró hacia Misa, que ya no estaba a su lado, sino que ahora estaba acariciando a un pequeño y lanudo perro que paseaba una mujer mayor.

Abrió los ojos excesivamente y comenzó a mordisquearse el dedo pulgar. Había logrado matar dos pájaros de una pedrada: podría avanzar con la investigación sobre Lynch y, además, había complacido a la idol con una cita, de esa forma se la quitaría de encima por un tiempo, aunque, muy a su pesar, Misa había resultado mucho más útil de lo que él había creído…

.

.

Misa entonaba una canción infantil mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio frente al espejo. Había sido un agotador día de trabajo, y realmente quería descansar.

Sus ojos volaron de su propio reflejo hasta la cama vacía, y luego hacia el reloj de la habitación. Las 2 a.m y L aún no llegaba a dormir. Dejó el cepillo de lado e infló los mofletes recargando la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos; ésa tarde cuando había llegado L estaba trabajando junto a otros hombres, según le había dicho Watari; ella salió de compras con algunas chicas de la agencia, luego a cenar y al regresar su novio seguía encerrado en la sala de estar, por lo que no había podido verlo desde el día anterior. Hacía días que estaban allí y aún no había ido a dormir con ella.

Tras pensarlo unos breves momentos se puso de pie, observando su perfecta silueta en el espejo, y acomodando uno de los listones del ligero y casi transparente camisón de encaje negro que usaba, el cual apenas llegaba a cubrirle el trasero. Salió de su habitación con los pies descalzos, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, golpeando la puerta con suavidad antes de abrirla; L le había dicho que SIEMPRE debía golpear la puerta antes de ingresar a un lugar.

—Eral-kun…— dijo en tono meloso, recargándose seductoramente sobre el marco de la puerta abierta.

—Oh, ¿Qué necesitas, Misa?— inquirió con desinterés, sin dejar de observar los documentos que sostenía con la punta de los dedos. Todos los presentes, con excepción de L, quedaron perplejos al ver a la despampanante rubia, dejando escapar pequeñas exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—Ya es tarde…¿por qué no vienes a la cama..?— preguntó en un derroche de sensualidad, sin importarle la presencia de los demás, que no salían de su asombro.

—Ahora no, Misa.

—Pero lo prometiste…— el llanto amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

El detective rodó los ojos y suspiró con resignación, como quien acepta una condena inevitable.

—Está bien— aceptó entre dientes, poniéndose de pie con suma pereza, girándose hacia los oficiales antes de marcharse— pueden descansar unos minutos; yo volveré en cuanto se duerma—. Les indicó.

Misa sonrió con autosuficiencia, girándose lentamente en cuanto se aseguró de que L la seguiría, sin notar la presencia de los demás.

— ¿Esa mujer es su novia?

—Así parece.

—Oh…es muy bonita, ¿no creen?

—Sin dudas Bowen— sentenció el detective Chang— ¿tú qué crees, Sebastien?

—Pues sí…en efecto es muy linda… ¿pero no creen que Coil actuó muy raro con ella?

—Tsk, ¡ya basta señores!— exclamó Anthony Carter, golpeando la mesa de café con sus manos— dejen esas estupideces de lado y mejor descansen, porque cuando Coil regresa ya no tendremos tiempo.

—Es cierto comandante.

—Sí, tiene razón.

— ¡Es verdad! Hace casi una semana que no dormimos más de dos horas seguidas…

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos. No necesitaban buscar mayor comodidad, porque el cansancio era demasiado, así que podrían dormirse hasta de pie.

.

.

—Oye Misa-san…esa ropa que traes es muy ligera… ¿no tienes frío?— inquirió distraídamente, mordiéndose el pulgar mientras observaba atentamente a Misa recostarse sobre el cobertor en una pose insinuante, golpeando suavemente el lugar a su lado para indicarle que se acostara junto a ella. L frunció levemente los labios y se encogió de hombros, sentándose de un salto en el lugar que Misa le había señalado, haciendo saltar la cama al recibir su peso—. Bien. Ya estoy aquí. Así que si eres tan amable, duérmete.

— ¡Pero L-kun! No debes pararte sobre la cama…— señaló con una sonrisa, como quien le enseña algo a un niño pequeño, sentándose sobre el colchón— debes acostarte como Misa…

—Lo siento Misa-san, pero no me gusta tener que acomodarme en posición horizontal.

La muchacha arqueó las cejas en un vano intento por comprender lo que L había querido decir.

—Pero no está bien…Ryuuzaki-kun necesita descansar. ¡A ver! ¡Recuéstate!— en un ágil movimiento se colocó sobre él, intentando que estirara las piernas— ¡Recuéstate!

—Misa-san, ¡déjame en paz!

— ¡Hazlo!

Se enfrascaron en un raro pero divertido forcejeo, hasta que L, harto de la situación, usó su fuerza para controlar a la joven, invirtiendo la situación y quedando sobre ella, con sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de la modelo y los brazos sosteniendo los de ella, para evitar que siguiera moviéndose, manteniendo sus rostros muy, muy cerca…

— ¡Ya quédate quieta! ¿Sí?— ordenó sin apartar su rostro del suyo, mientras le dirigía una de sus miradas más severas, pero, sin embargo, ella parecía no percatarse de ello.

Misa se sonrojó de tal manera que su cara se asemejaba mucho a un tomate, pero en ningún momento intentó sacarse a L de encima.

— ¿Te quedarás quieta?

Ella no respondió, pero aun así, al verla tan turbada, decidió liberarla lentamente del agarre de sus manos, esperando, aun inclinado sobre ella, su reacción.

Sin que disminuyera su sonrojo, la idol llevó tímidamente sus temblorosas manos hacia las pálidas mejillas de su captor, posando su suave tacto sobre ellas.

— ¿Qué haces, Misa-san?

Comenzó a alejar su rostro, pero la muchacha fue más rápida y en un santiamén alzó la cabeza, juntando sus labios rojos con los del detective, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

L abrió los ojos con sobresalto. ¡Ella lo estaba besando como Wedy había intentando hacerlo!

En ese momento no fue capaz de reaccionar. No se apartó de ella, pero tampoco hizo ningún intento por corresponderle.

Su cabeza comenzaba a llenarse de interrogantes. Así que eso era "besar" a alguien…

Pasados unos segundos, Misa, sonrojada hasta las orejas, se separó de él. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada visiblemente avergonzada.

L, sin decir nada, se quitó de encima suyo, aun con un gesto de confusión en su rostro, y, para su sorpresa, otra vez Misa fue más rápida, obligándolo a recostarse sobre el colchón, y abrazándolo por un costado para evitar que volviera a recomponerse, olvidándose de su timidez y aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho para evitar que escapara.

Él simplemente se dejó hacer. Era mejor evitar otra pelea…

—Te amo, L-kun…— susurró con suavidad antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

L no necesitó decir o hacer nada. Ella se conformaba con tomarlo de la mano y besarlo; él se conformaba con que no intentara quitarse la vida de nuevo. Después de todo, para la mayoría de las personas la vida se trataba de eso: de conformarse. ¿No es así?

Él no sentía ninguna clase de afecto "especial" por Misa, pero aun así, no le desagradaba del todo el cálido cuerpo de la joven tan cerca del suyo.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar con más lentitud hasta que de pronto, y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que él también se quedó profundamente dormido…

.

.

Observó su costoso reloj de pulsera con cansancio, el cual anunciaba las 2:30 a.m.

Dejó escapar un bufido y se pasó una mano por el rostro con aires de fatiga, llegando hasta su cuello para desajustar el cuello de su camisa negra.

—Se supone que tuvimos que haber partido hace más de tres horas…— se quejó, recomponiéndose sobre su asiento, y recargando los codos sobre sus rodillas, provocando que varias hebras de su largo cabello negro cayeran hacia adelante.

Su compañero lo observó de reojo, apartando momentáneamente la mirada de su lectura para mirarlo de soslayo.

—No te quejos, Reiji— suspiró, acomodándose las gafas— podría ser peor, ¿no crees?

—Tsk—. Rodó los ojos enderezando la espalda. Acomodó su cabello y le echó un vistazo a su amigo—. Quisiera ser tan paciente como tú, amigo; pero no lo soy, ¡y ya quiero largarme de este asqueroso lugar!— hizo un mohín cuasi infantil, cruzándose de brazos— Voy a despedir a alguien…

Su amigo le dedicó otra mirada. Suspiró con resignación y bajó el libro que leía hasta depositarlo sobre su regazo, con suavidad.

— ¿Sabías que la ciudad de Winchester está situada en el extremo sur de Inglaterra? Es la capital administrativa del condado de Hampshire. Tiene una población aproximada de 35.200 habitantes y es la sede del gobierno local del distrito...

El moreno dejó escapar un bufido.

—No lo sabía, y francamente, tampoco me interesa.

Él entornó la mirada, ligeramente molesto.

—Deberías aprender más sobre el lugar al que nos dirigimos, si no quieres que nuestros negocios sean infructuosos.

— ¡Vamos Shingo! Ambos sabemos que tú eres el intelectual del grupo…

—Hmp.

Volteó el rostro, volviendo a alzar su libro.

—Señores, disculpen la tardanza, pero su avión ya está listo y tiene permiso para despegar.

Un hombre, vestido de traje, se acercó a ellos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Ya era hora!— exclamó el moreno, poniéndose de pie— y que su compañía ni crea que esto va a quedarse así— amenazó tomando su abrigo y sus pasaportes, para comenzar a caminar con aires ofensivos, dejando al hombre y a su acompañante atrás.

El otro joven volvió a suspirar. Tomó su maletín, guardó su libro entre sus cosas con extrema delicadeza, y recogió su abrigo, despeinándose ligeramente los cabellos castaños, ahogando un bostezo.

—Gracias— le dijo al hombre de la aerolínea, comenzando a seguir a su amigo por el corredor del aeropuerto.

—Odio a los norteamericanos— masculló el tal Reiji, una vez que él llegó a su lado.

—Estudiaste en Harvard y aun así dices esas cosas…— movió la cabeza con suavidad— pero si también odias a los ingleses, ahórrate esos comentarios hasta que terminemos los negocios, por favor.

Su compañero rió por lo bajo, y él esbozó una ligera sonrisa también, acomodando sus gafas redondas una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA!**

**Y como compensación, aquí un adelanto:**

**¡Nuevos personajes intervendrán en la historia! Adivinen quien...**

**Ya sabrán de mi operación, así que no hay nada más que aclarar ;) intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Agradezco a mis fieles lectoras, y a las nuevas también, me deleito con todos y cada uno de sus rr!**

**Gracias por estar leyendo del otro lado!**

**¡Besos!**


	9. Enfoque

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de D.N no son de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Enfoque**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartó las cortinas blancas con un dedo, recostándose levemente del lado izquierdo sobre el grueso vidrio, escudriñando el inmenso jardín con la mirada. Pasados unos segundos dejó escapar un suspiro con cierto toque de fastidio, resoplando algunos mechones de su flequillo rubio.

—Es un día demasiado lindo como para estar aquí, encerrados…— murmuró contra la ventana, apartándose con suavidad para girar la cabeza y enfocar la mirada en la amplia habitación, amueblada sólo por tres camas y sus respectivas mesas de noche— ¿No lo crees, Matt?

— ¡Chist!— El chico de cabello castaño se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio, sin apartar sus enormes ojos azules del tablero de ajedrez que tenía frente a él, observándolo con imperturbable concentración— debo terminar ésta juego— declaró, sin mirarlo.

Mello rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Se rascó la mejilla disimuladamente, torció la boca y desvió la mirada de su amigo hasta el pequeño Near, sentado sobre la misma cama con una rodilla en el pecho, al otro lado del tablero, rizándose un mechón de cabello blanco mientras esperaba pacientemente el movimiento de su adversario, sujetando un regordete conejo blanco de peluche con su brazo izquierdo. Se mantuvo unos minutos más en la misma posición, vigilando a sus compañeros hasta que finalmente se aburrió de verlos jugar y tomó un libro de la mesilla noche, el cual comenzó a ojear, sin mucho interés, repantigándose con suma pereza sobre la cómoda cama.

—Jaque mate.

— ¡Maldición!

Sonrió de medio lado, sin alzar la mirada. Cerró su libro con la intención de hacer el mayor ruido posible y sacó una barra de chocolate de debajo de su almohada.

—Perdiste Matt…de nuevo— señaló lo evidente, en tono aburrido, desenvolviendo su golosina con lentitud— ¿y ahora qué?

Matt bufó con aplomo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, recargando el peso de su espalda sobre las manos. En esa posición el sol de media tarde caía a raudales sobre su cabeza, sacándole destellos cobrizos a su cabello.

— ¡Vaya!— suspiró, extendiéndose sobre las sábanas blancas para mirar al techo—. No es tan divertido si me ganas siempre, Near…

El niño albino alzó levemente la mirada hacia su interlocutor, pero volvió a desviarla al instante, sin demostrar mayor interés.

Mello volvió a suspirar, rascándose la barbilla insistentemente.

—Si te rascas tan seguido, van a quedarte cicatrices…— comentó el menor de los tres, con voz aburrida. El otro muchacho se giró para observarlo con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Near, mientras tanto, arrojaba el contenido de una caja de puzzles sobre el mullido colchón, acomodando su conejo frente a él y haciendo caso omiso a las personas que lo acompañaban, una vez más.

—Tiene razón— secundó Matt— recuerda que las erupciones pueden dejar marca…

— ¡Me vale!— estalló el de melena rubia, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Hay más de cincuenta niños viviendo aquí, y sólo nosotros tres contraemos varicela…!— bufó, haciendo un mohín infantil— ¡Deben ir a su revisación anual, dijeron! ¡Nadie ha muerto por ir a un hospital, dijeron! ¡Feh! ¡Sólo míranos!— dramatizó— malditos sarnosos…sólo espero que estén peor que nosotros…

Su mejor amigo negó suavemente con la cabeza, conteniendo una tosecilla.

—No es para tanto, Mello…algún día tenía que pasar, ¿verdad?— sonrió— y si de algo te consuela, esos niños del hospital deben estar igual que nosotros… además, estamos reposando todo el día; nos dan todos los dulces que queremos; no nos dan tareas, y lo más importante… ¡aquí estoy yo, amigo!

Mello entornó sus oscuros ojos azules, haciendo otro mohín.

—Un encierro, contigo o sin ti, sigue siendo un encierro, Matt. No seas idiota— bufó pesadamente, observando el exterior a través de la ventana con añoranza— todos deben estar divirtiéndose afuera…

—El sentimiento de diversión es relativo, Mello— comentó el de cabellos blancos, sin apartar la mirada de su rompecabezas. El otro adolescente resopló como respuesta, sin disponerse a contestar. Segundos después, Matt se puso de pie, llegándose hacia una de las ventanas para observar el verde jardín también.

— ¿Creen que podremos asistir a la cena de beneficencia?

— ¿A quién le importa eso?— lo interrumpió su amigo, tomando un mazo de cartas de la mesa.

—Oye, Mello— volvió a hablar el castaño tras unos minutos de silencio, con voz pausada y suave, mientras se rascaba la barriga, aliviando la comezón que lo invadía.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has visto a L en los últimos días?

—Tsk. Hemos estado en cuarentena los últimos días— le recordó, cortante— si nadie más en Wammy´s ha tenido varicela antes, eso quiere decir que L tampoco; y él no puede arriesgarse a contraerla también.

— ¡No! No me refiero a eso…— repuso tranquilamente, encendiendo su PSP— lo que quise decir es que no hemos tenido noticias de él desde que llegó, ni nos ha mandado a estudiar algún caso nuevo...

El jovencito de cabello rubio cambió su expresión de fastidio por una de auténtica curiosidad, llevándose un dedo a la comisura de los labios.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… no lo he visto desde que él y Misa llegaron de Nueva York…— concluyó, enderezándose sobre su cama— ni nos ha mandado llamar antes de que nos enfermáramos tampoco…

—Hnm… ¿y tú, Near?— Mello frunció el ceño al verse fuera de la conversación.

—No— sentenció el aludido, con voz neutral y sin expresión, manteniendo la vista en su rompecabezas mientras rizaba otro mechón de su cabello con la mano derecha, y con la otra se rascaba suavemente las pequeñas erupciones rojas que adornaban su níveo rostro.

—Oh… eso es extraño— concluyó el castaño, ahogando un bostezo mientras continuaba frotándose la barriga— ¿no creen?

—Puede que tengas razón, Matt— aceptó Mello en tono indiferente, adquiriendo un gesto pensativo— también puede que L esté demasiado ocupado intentando quitarse a Misa de encima…— comentó con cierta diversión, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

—jaja, sí…tal vez es eso…— aceptó, riendo suavemente mientras dirigía sus ojos una vez más al exterior, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte— oigan…— dijo deteniendo su risa de pronto— ¿ustedes creen…— dudó un momento antes de continuar— creen que L en verdad está tan enamorado de Misa como ella cree…?— inquirió con auténtica curiosidad, girándose hacia sus acompañantes nuevamente.

Mello frunció el ceño y un ligero tinte rojizo cubrió sus pálidas y manchadas mejillas.

— ¡No digas tonterías Matt!— protestó, a lo que el otro chico sólo se encogió de hombros— L es demasiado listo como para preocuparse de esas cosas tan triviales— aseguró con convicción— él está más allá de todo sentimiento humano.

—Sí, pero él también _es_ humano— concluyó el castaño.

— ¡Pero no es un ser humano como cualquiera!

Matt arrugó el entrecejo, pero no refutó nada más.

—Oye Near…— el chico no mostró el más mínimo interés, pero, aún así, el castaño prosiguió— ¿Tú qué crees?

Near no alzó la mirada, tampoco demostró alguna intención de contestar; de todas formas, Matt y Mello lo observaban a la espera de su opinión.

—Yo creo que L está perdiendo la objetivad— contestó de pronto, sin alzar la vista y sin demostrar perturbación alguna en su frío semblante, encajando otra pieza de su puzzle a la vez que rascaba la mejilla derecha— y que el asunto de Amane Misa se le está yendo de las manos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron los adolescentes al unísono. Era imposible que algo se le fuera de las manos a L.

El niño albino alzó una pieza en el aire, sosteniéndola con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar para observarla con gesto indiferente. Las erupciones rojas sobre su piel lucían mucho más que en sus compañeros, contrarrestando con su tez tan blanca.

—No pongo en duda la capacidad de L— aclaró, calmadamente— pero no puedo dejar de notar como lo perturba la presencia de esa mujer; y eso, sin duda, interfiere en su trabajo— sentenció, con voz aburrida—. No sé porque le permite vivir entre nosotros (aunque tengo varias hipótesis), pero no creo que haya sido bueno traerla aquí; eso también nos afecta a nosotros—. Culminó, restregándose disimuladamente el mentón con el dedo índice.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— quiso saber Mello, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo; el incurable hábito de Near de hacer un misterio de las cosas más mínimas nunca dejaba de irritarlo —. Te refieres al caso del imitador de BB, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con suavidad, colocando otra pieza en su lugar mientras era aún observado por sus acompañantes.

—Normalmente, L siempre nos informa de todos y cada uno de los casos que acepta— reconoció, sereno—, pero, desde el caso Kira, eso cambió abruptamente...

—Y durante ese caso fue cuando conoció a Misa…— razonó Matt, llevándose un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo, mientras se rascaba la mejilla izquierda con la otra mano.

—Es cierto. Desde entonces he sentido que L y Watari nos esconden algo— concluyó Mello, entornando ligeramente la mirada, sin dejar de rascarse la mejilla izquierda también.

—No debe ser nada relevante— continuó el menor, con voz monocorde— pero aún así, algo que lo induzca a ocultarnos información no puede ser nada bueno…al menos, no para nosotros.

Los otros dos jóvenes adquirieron gestos pensativos, perdiéndose cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de sopetón, distrayéndolos una vez más.

Una alta figura, ataviada con un enorme traje antibacterial de color blanco cruzó el umbral, acarreando un carrito de dulces consigo.

Matt y Mello arquearon las cejas con desconcierto, reconociendo los pequeños lentes redondos y el cabello cano detrás de la enorme máscara blanca.

— ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo se sienten hoy?

— ¿Roger?— inquirió el castaño tras oír la distorsionada voz del anciano dentro del traje.

— ¿Qué traes puesto?— Mello se puso de pie, observando al administrador de Wammy´s con curiosidad— ¿Por qué te vistes como técnico nuclear?

— ¿Hn? Oh, Watari me lo pidió— informó, comenzando a servir tres tazas de té—. Es que puedo arriesgarme a enfermarme…

El chico rubio frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oye, Roger! Tenemos varicela, no la peste— comentó con ofensa, sin poder evitar rascarse la barbilla—. No seas miedoso.

—Roger tiene razón— interpretó Near, sentándose a un lado de la cama para recibir la taza que el anciano le ofrecía— una enfermedad tan simple como la varicela, a su edad, puede llegar a ser mortal— comentó despistadamente, emitiendo una pequeña y débil tosesilla.

—Near está en lo correcto— concordó el anciano, tomando el rostro del niño albino entre sus manos enguantadas para poner un termómetro en sus labios antes de que ingiriera el líquido de la taza que le había alcanzado— Umm…aún tienes fiebre…pero estarás bien— analizó, sacudiendo el pequeño artefacto con un leve movimiento de muñeca— A ver, Matt.

El castaño se puso de pie, tosiendo un poco, aceptando el medidor entre sus labios.

—37, ¡Bien! Ya está bajando…— sonrió paternalmente detrás de su máscara, revolviendo los cabellos del sonriente adolescente con una mano, mientras volvía a sacudir el medidor con la otra— Mello…

—Yo puedo solo— gruñó el joven, arrebatándole el termómetro de las manos para ponérselo él mismo en los labios, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando cosas entre dientes.

— ¡39! Sigue siendo alta…— suspiró el anciano— tendrás que darte otro baño, y creo que lo mejor sería alimentarte con caldo en vez de dulces…

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se escandalizó el chico— Yo no como esas cosas, ¡nunca lo he hecho!

—No, pero un buen caldo de gallina siempre ayuda en estas situaciones. Y no me discutas— lo interrumpió al ver sus claras intenciones de protestar— ya no eres un niño pequeño, Mello. Compórtate como un adolescente.

— ¡Feh! Puedes traerlo, pero no voy a comer eso…— masculló por bajo, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro con indignación.

—Bien, Mello…— suspiró cansino, depositando el termómetro sobre el carrito de dulces, tomando una charola con pastelillos glaseados— ¡Ah!, casi se me olvidaba… Misa-san les preparó panecillos. Y me mandó a decirles que espera que se recuperen pronto, ya que ella no puede visitarlos, porque tampoco ha tenido la enfermedad…

— ¡Pastelillos!— sonrió Matt.

— ¡Yo quiero uno!

—Tú no, Mihael— lo interrumpió— si comes esto, lo vomitaras en unos pocos minutos.

— ¡Pero…!

—No discutas. Near, ¿quieres uno?

— ¡Argh!— el adolescente se tiró ligeramente de los cabellos, dejándose caer sobre su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada mientras Matt reía a carcajadas, al igual que Roger. E incluso el pequeño Near esbozo una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa ante la infantil actitud del que sería su autoproclamado rival número uno.

.

.

Tecleó unas cuantas palabras más en el ordenador con suma parsimonia.

Sólo la tenue luz de los monitores frente a él iluminaba la habitación; era imposible saber qué hora del día era, pero tampoco le importaba. Alzó una despistada mano para tomar una de las carpetas del montón que había sobre la mesa con la punta de los dedos, dejando otra en su lugar. Leyó la primera hoja y suspiró con resignación.

—Otro caso de homicidio por una herencia…— murmuró con desgana, haciendo un mohín.

No era que no le gustara su trabajo, sólo que llevaba investigando más de ciento veintisiete casos como ese en los últimos tres meses, y, a decir verdad, estaba un tanto ofuscado al respecto. Es que la respuesta era demasiado sencilla: siempre se trataba de algún codicioso y desesperado familiar de la víctima; siempre era igual con esos casos. Desde que había dado por cerrado la investigación de Kira, los demás casos le parecían poco a comparación, incluyendo al fortuito caso del "imitador de BB"; pero trabajo era trabajo, y siempre le agradaba la idea de aportar su "granito de arena" para que la verdad prevaleciese.

Además, L era el mejor en lo suyo.

Siguió leyendo el documento, sujetando las hojas por un extremo, tocándolas lo menos posible (no por considerarlo aburrido dejaría de cumplir con sus obligaciones), hasta que oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, dándole paso a su fiel sirviente.

—Hora del té— informó el sonriente hombre mayor, acercándose a él mientras arrastraba el clásico carrito de dulces, en donde exhibía el juego de té de porcelana que a L tanto le gustaba, sobre una reluciente charola de plata.

—Ah, si…— pronunció con voz aburrida, sin voltear a verlo aún.

Watari depositó la charola sobre la mesa, y, con gran maestría propia de la experiencia, sirvió una taza de té para el detective.

—Gracias…— murmuró L, recibiendo la taza mientras observaba al anciano de soslayo— ¿ocurre algo, Watari?— inquirió de pronto, notando la vacilación en usualmente calmado rostro de su mentor.

— ¿Nh? Oh, sí…El director Mason se comunicó conmigo hace unos momentos por la línea de Watari…

— ¿Mason?— inquirió distraídamente, aceptando un plato con pastel de fresas que su mentor le ofrecía— ¿y qué quería?

— Quería saber si debe archivar el caso de Nueva York de una vez. Pero no le di una respuesta todavía…

El detective vaciló unos momentos. Revolvió perezosamente el líquido de la taza, y luego alzó la cuchara al aire, analizándola con aires taciturnos, pero imperturbable atención, como si intentara descifrar algún secreto oculto detrás del brillante artefacto de plata.

Se mantuvo así por unos cuantos segundos; con la mirada perdida, observando hacia la nada como si Watari no estuviera allí.

—El hombre es un animal sin originalidad, ¿no lo crees, Watari?— dijo de pronto, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos— Sin originalidad dentro de la ley de su respetable vida diaria, y sin originalidad fuera de la ley— frunció levemente los labios, observando la cuchara una vez más—. Si un hombre comete un crimen, cualquier otro crimen que cometa será muy parecido al primero. El asesino inglés que se deshacía de sus sucesivas esposas ahogándolas en sus baños es un ejemplo adecuado— discurrió, con indiferencia— ¿Lo recuerdas? Si hubiera variado en sus métodos no habría sido descubierto aún. Pero obedeció a las reglas de la naturaleza humana, pensando que lo le salió bien una vez le saldría bien otras, y sólo por eso tuvo que pagar el precio de su falta de originalidad. Claro, que de esto debemos excluir a los asesinos en serie. Ellos son ligeramente más complicados que el ser humano promedio.

Watari frunció levemente el ceño; sabía que cuando L comenzaba a desvariar de esa forma algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Detective se encogió de hombros, emitiendo un suspiro ahogado.

—Dile que proceda— ordenó, volviendo la vista hacia el monitor frente a él— El asesino ha sido capturado, así que la investigación se acabó definitivamente.

El anciano frunció el ceño una vez más.

—L, ¿ocurre algo que debería saber?

Él no respondió de inmediato, sino que guardó silencio unos breves segundos, sin separar la mirada del monitor.

—No lo sé, Watari— dijo en un suspiro, algo muy extraño en él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres contarme?— lo alentó a seguir, tomando asiento a su lado.

L observó a su mentor por el rabillo del ojo, sirviéndose un trozo de pastel.

—No es nada, no te preocupes— aclaró, posando sus oscuros ojos sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana— es algo… algo extraño… una sensación que no había experimentado nunca antes, bueno, al menos no con tal intensidad, y que comenzó durante nuestra estadía en los Estados Unidos…— dijo a modo de confesión, alzando la mirada hacia el techo, meditabundo—. Es algo que ya había sentido antes, durante el caso Kira, pero que ahora aumenta día a día…

Watari sonrió paternalmente, imaginándose aquello que podría estar incomodando a su joven protegido.

—Se trata de la joven Amane, ¿verdad?— inquirió en tono ligeramente pícaro, sonriendo.

L abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? No— aclaró con voz apacible, volteando el rostro hacia él, pero sin inmutarse— yo me refiero a esta constante sensación de peligro…— dijo, sin demasiado interés, regresando la mirada al techo.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó el anciano, rascándose la nuca con suavidad— Bueno, yo…ejem, no importa— recompuso su semblante de seriedad— ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

L se bajó de la silla, dando cortos pasos por la habitación, encorvando la espalda y frotándose la barbilla.

— ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que te dije que presentía que mi muerte estaba cerca?

—Pues…sí, eso creo.

—Bueno, ahora es más o menos lo mismo. No te preocupes, no siento que voy a morir— informó— pero, creo que el peligro se acerca. Tú sabes que yo casi nunca me dejo guiar por intuiciones, me conoces, sólo creo en los hechos; pero desde que pusimos un pie en Nueva York esa sensación no me ha dejado tranquilo. Algo malo se acerca, Watari. Estoy un 14% seguro de eso.

El anciano arrugó la frente, en gesto interrogativo.

— ¿Tiene que ver esa sensación con el caso del imitador?

L volvió a acuclillarse sobre la silla, de un salto.

—No lo sé. Tal vez no…tal vez sí…lo único que sé es que me expuse demasiado ésta vez, sin necesidad de hacerlo…— pronunció con cierto aire nostálgico, perdiendo sus inexpresivas pupilas en algún rincón de la habitación— además, nada resultó como yo quería…

— ¿Te refieres al caso?

—No. A mi intento por deshacerme de Misa-san por unos días…— hizo un pequeño mohín— debí consultarlo con Roger antes…ésta situación con Amane-san…en verdad está comenzando a perjudicar mis habilidades…— torció los labios, con gesto analítico— dile que desde ahora debe informarme cada uno de los movimientos que haga como su manager.

—Eso haré. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—L…— suspiró— no es nada, descuida— sonrió, desestimando la situación.

El detective lo observó de soslayo durante unos segundos, pero no argumentó nada más de inmediato.

—Dime Watari. Me interesan tus inquietudes…— lo alentó a continuar también, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto dentro del monitor.

—Es que…— el anciano suspiró, quitándose los anteojos un momento para limpiarlos con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su frac negro— la cena a beneficio de la fundación será en una semana y…

—Oh…— lo interrumpió, dándole un sorbo a su taza de té— ¿lo que te inquieta es si mi sensación de peligro se interpondrá en la organización de la velada, verdad?

—Pues…sí, precisamente era eso. Es que la cena a beneficio es el evento más importante del año, y nos ayuda a recaudar mucho dinero...

—Sí, lo sé Watari. No debes preocuparte— desestimó la situación con un ligero y perezoso ademán— sigue adelante con la organización; después de todo, yo nunca asisto, así que no implicaría ningún riesgo para mí.

— ¿Seguro? Porque puedo buscar otro lugar…

El pelinegro meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Las fiestas de la fundación atraen a los benefactores, principalmente, porque por sólo una vez al año, el orfanato abre sus puertas y ellos tienen la oportunidad de interactuar con los niños de Wammy´s en la mansión que tan enigmática le resulta a la sociedad…los ricos y nobles del distintas naciones pagan €5000 el cubierto sólo para compartir una cena con nuestros niños prodigio, lo cual limita el evento a sólo las personas del más elevado poder adquisitivo del mundo — inspiró profundamente, acabando su pastel y tomando una galleta panda del plato frente a él— si trasladamos la cena de locación, no sería conveniente trasladar a los niños también, sacándolos de la seguridad de la mansión; pero de esa forma, la misma perdería el misticismo que la hace tan famosa, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón… pero si no te agrada podemos encontrar una solución.

L volvió a negar con suavidad.

—Te reitero que no debes inquietarte por mí… organiza la cena a tu gusto en Wammy´s; tengo entendido que querías contratar a la orquesta sinfónica de Londres para amenizar la fiesta…

— ¡¿Fiesta?!

Una chillona voz a sus espaldas le heló la sangre y lo hizo tensarse al instante.

—Oh, no…— suspiró con resignación, preparándose para lo que seguiría…

— ¡RYUUZAKI-KUUUUUUUN!— una milésima de segundo y sintió el torso de Misa arrimándose a su espalda; el brazo de ella sujetándolo por el pecho y el característico aroma a fresas que la modelo despedía después de una larga estadía en la cocina— ¡¿Ryuzaki-kun extrañó a Misa-san?!— preguntó esperanzada, aferrándose con más firmeza a la espalda de su amado.

—Misa-san, el espacio personal…— le recordó, frunciendo el ceño con molestia— y otra cosa, ¿Por qué estás en mi centro de mando otra vez?

— ¡Es que Misa-san extrañó mucho a su novio!— exclamó, renuente a soltarlo.

—Misa-san…— intercedió el anciano, con voz conciliadora— Ryuzaki está trabajando ahora, ¿Por qué no vienes a verlo más tarde, si?— la modelo infló las mejillas con enfado, pero terminó por obedecer y soltar al de cabellos negros.

—Pero Misa-Misa y su novio no tienen una cita desde que llegaron de Nueva York, y Ryuzaki-kun se la pasa aquí encerrado tooodo el día, ¡así que Misa-Misa vino a buscarlo para pasar tiempo juntos!— en otro rápido movimiento la modelo se aferró al brazo derecho del detective, cerrando los ojos y recargando su mejilla en él.

L suspiró con una mezcla de resignación y cansancio, masajeándose la sien con los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Misa-san en verdad no entiende que…

— ¡Salgamos en una cita!— lo interrumpió la chica, con voz chillona y aires esperanzados.

El moreno suspiró una vez más; ¿Cómo se lo diría a Misa sutilmente?

—No—. Sentenció con voz aburrida, regresando la vista a los monitores frente a él— y otra cosa…— añadió en tono uniforme, sin voltear a verla— creí que Roger había enviado a comprar faldas y vestidos adecuados para ti, ¿por qué sigues vistiendo así?— inquirió sin demasiado interés, provocando que Misa analizara su corto vestido de encajes negros y falda de bailarina, además de los crucifijos y colgantes de metal que llevaba sobre su cuerpo.

—Si su novio quiere que lo haga… ¡entonces Misa-Misa usará la ropa que Roger-sama compró para ella!— afirmó con una sonrisa, despegándose de su brazo por un momento e inclinándose hacia adelante, enseñando su dedo índice— ¡pero Ryuzaki-kun debe prometer que tendrá una cita con Misa, ahora!

Él la oyó claro y fuerte, no obstante, no era su intención moverse de su centro de mando, así que, simplemente, decidió ignorarla. Lo más seguro era que Misa haría un berrinche, gritaría un poco y luego se le pasaría.

—Misa-san… tengo demasiado trabajo aquí, así que te agradecería que te marcharas haciendo el menor escándalo posible, por…

— ¡MISA-MISA QUIERE UNA CITA!— comenzó a sollozar la muchacha, alterándose ligeramente.

L la observó de reojo un momento, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, arqueando levemente las cejas.

—Misa-san puede llorar todo el día, pero no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado.

Fue tan devastadoramente directo que se ganó una severa mirada de reproche por parte de su mentor, y una de desconsuelo de la modelo.

—Pe-Pero…— sollozó la Idol, refregándose los ojos— ¡Ryuzaki-kun es el novio de Misa! Y lo más normal es que los novios salgan en citas, den largos paseos juntos, que Misa reciba obsequios…

Al oírla L resopló con hastío, girando su silla para enfrentarla, sin ninguna expresión en su aburrido rostro.

—Eso no significa nada— dijo pausadamente, en un tono tan gélido que era casi hiriente— el título de "novio" no es más que eso: un simple título; no me obliga a hacer todas esas trivialidades que dices.

Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaron de inmediato, y comenzó a hacer un puchero infantil.

—Pe-Pero Misa-Misa…

—Todo el mundo se rige por un orden de prioridades…— la cortó, volviendo a voltear hacia sus monitores— y, entre las mías, no estás tú ahora, precisamente.

Misa bajó la mirada, comenzando a sollozar en silencio, pero a la vez, esperanzada, esperando que "su novio" quisiera consolarla. No obstante, la respuesta del moreno nunca llegó, al menos, no de la forma en que lo hubiera querido:

—Como ya te dije, tengo demasiado trabajo Misa-san; así que, por favor…

La rubia mujer no soportó más aquella indiferencia y, tras hipar bruscamente, corrió fuera de la habitación, ignorando al anciano que intentó contenerla.

— ¡Misa-san, espere!

—Déjala, Watari—. Lo llamó su joven pupilo, con voz indiferente— Sólo intenta manipularnos con su llanto. Ya se le pasará como las otras veces…— frunció levemente el entrecejo al ser ignorado por su mentor, quien corrió detrás de Misa.

L no era de las personas que pierden la calma con facilidad; no. Él siempre había sido alguien racional; frío en muchos aspectos, y estoico en la mayoría de las situaciones. Sin embargo, la obstinación de Misa y su manía por mantenerse cerca de él en verdad lograba exasperarlo y hacer que rompiera con su implacable máscara de indiferencia.

Alguna vez había dicho que podría llegar a enamorarse de ella, pero, como otras tantas veces, sólo había mentido como un bellaco para poner a prueba los sentimientos de Misa por Yagami Light. Aún así, más de una vez, se había replanteado aquellas palabras…

Misa era muy hermosa, eso saltaba a la vista; pero L no disponía de tiempo para romances ni cosas sin importancia como esa. No si quería seguir trabajando para detener a la escoria del mundo; además, ella no le agradaba.

Inspiró profundamente.

La obsesión de Misa cada día era más grande, y ella se involucraba cada vez más en la vida de quienes lo rodeaban, dejándolo atado de manos cada vez que quería sacarla de Wammy´s.

Cada vez que estaba cerca, sus capacidades mentales se reducían, aproximadamente, un 30%. Ella lo ponía todo de cabeza, y realmente estaba hartándose de esa situación.

Si no fuera por su promesa las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas, todos los días pensaba en ello; pero, muy a su pesar, muy, muy en el interior de su subconsciente, una parte de él, una ínfima parte, ya no podría imaginarse la vida sin aquella molesta mujer; aunque sabía bien que eso sólo era cuestión del enfoque que le diera a las cosas...

.

.

El sol comenzaba a descender; aún así, el clima era muy agradable.

Caminó durante cerca de media hora, intentando alejarse lo suficiente de la mansión.

Se había enojado, había chillado, pataleado y gritado, pero, una vez que estuvo a solas y fue capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por su infantil comportamiento.

Misa ya era una mujer adulta y, como Roger le había advertido en varias ocasiones, debía comportarse como tal.

L necesitaba trabajar para ayudar a otras personas, y ella sólo se interponía en su trabajo con sus tonterías… Le daría tiempo para que trabajara, y respetaría su espacio personal, por lo que decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad, retrasando lo más posible su regreso para no incomodar a su amado novio.

Ella amaba a Ryuzaki, estaba segura de eso. Sin embargo no era tonta y sabía que él no la amaba con la misma intensidad, pero, aún así, lucharía por ganarse su amor, tal y como había ocurrido con Light, y el primer paso sería respetar su trabajo y ayudarlo, aunque eso significara mantenerse lejos para que él pudiera concentrarse.

Se sintió emocionada al pensar en lo mucho que L apreciaría su gesto, y aceleró el paso, adentrándose en las coloridas calles de la ciudad, observando atentamente todo a su alrededor. Si bien, ningún lugar en el mundo podía igualar la belleza de los botones de cerezo floreciendo en los parques de Japón, los verdes y extensos jardines de Winchester no carecían de encanto, al igual que sus antiguas y enormes casas. A donde mirara, parecía estar viendo una postal.

Caminó, mirándolo con atención, hasta que llegó a un gran parque, en donde muchos niños reían mientras jugaban.

— ¡Señorita! ¿Podría pasarnos el balón?— se detuvo cuando sus pies chocaron contra un balón rojo, agachándose para tomarlo entre sus manos y devolverlo a los niños que jugaban con él, brindándoles una bonita sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias!

Sonrió una vez más, cruzando el parque en busca de una banca donde sentarse, hallando una bajo un frondoso nogal, desde donde podía ver a los niños jugar.

Sus ojos castaños se perdieron en el paisaje, y un sentimiento de pena la invadió de pronto al recordar a su familia, pero, sobre todo, al pensar en que los niños del orfanato nunca habían tenido padres que los llevaran al parque… al igual que Ryuzaki… él aún estaba solo, como un niño pequeño.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de sus labios rojos, a la vez que su estomago emitía un pequeño chillido, quejándose por la falta de alimentos. Al oírlo, esbozó otra ligera sonrisa, buscando algún lugar donde comprar algo que comer, con la mirada, suspirando con resignación al encontrar sólo un pequeño puesto de helados, en el cual, un niño pequeño, de unos tres o cuatro años, recibía un cono de vainilla, el cual comenzó a lamer con alegría. De pronto, dos niños pasaron corriendo por su lado; uno chocó contra él accidentalmente y le hizo arrojar su cono al suelo, haciéndolo llorar.

Misa se enterneció ante la escena e, intentando ponerse de pie, quiso acudir en ayuda del pequeño; pero antes de que lograra acerarse, alguien le extendió otro cono al niño, quien dejó de llorar al ver su nuevo helado, tomándolo en seguida, alzando la cabeza para sonreír a su benefactor y comenzando a alejarse dando pequeños saltos.

La muchacha lo observó irse, alzando la mirada para ver a quien había ayudado al sollozante niño, sin estar preparada para lo que sus ojos vieron: un hombre joven, de cabello castaño, con un flequillo que casi le cubría los ojos estaba encaramado en el suelo, observando hacia el otro lado. Lentamente, el hombre volteó el rostro, reincorporándose poco a poco ante la atenta mirada de la Idol.

— ¿L-Light…?— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, totalmente conmocionada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

No podía ser cierto; ¡no podía estar viendo a Light! ¡Light estaba muerto!

Como si la hubiera oído, el joven volteó hacia ella, abriendo los ojos como si acabara de reconocer a alguien familiar.

Sus ojos castaños, sus facciones anguladas y finas, eran como las de Light; la única diferencia eran el par de gafas que ese hombre usaba.

— ¿Amane Misa?— él se había acercado sin que Misa se diera cuenta, a tal punto que estaban frente a frente, tan cerca que ella pudo verlo con más claridad, dándose cuenta de que no era "su" Light quien estaba allí.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo, retrocediendo, horrorizada.

Ése rostro, ese hombre… conocía esa cara.

— ¡T-Tú!— gritó acusadoramente, poniéndose a resguardo al reconocerlo; no recordaba su nombre, pero recordaba perfectamente que era uno de los integrantes del Grupo Yotsuba, los asesinos de su amado Light, aquel que le había parecido tan similar a su difunto novio en cuanto lo conoció— ¡A-Aléjate!— gritó, retrocediendo otro paso.

— ¡Espera Misa-san, por favor!— rogó el hombre, dando un paso hacia ella, extendiendo una mano para tomarla por la muñeca.

Misa se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto, quedándose quieta como si le fuera imposible desobedecerlo, y él pareció darse cuenta, ya que la soltó en el acto, como si temiera dañarla.

—Yo lo…— suspiró profundamente— Lo siento…— Misa recuperó su brazo, observando recelosamente al hombre frente a ella— es que no pude… no pude evitar abordarte al reconocerte— explicó, amenizando el sonido de su voz— Mi nombre es Shingo Mido, y estuve, hace tiempo, en la entrevista que te hizo el grupo Yotsuba, ¿me recuerdas?— su tono fue muy cordial y educado, tanto que Misa no pudo negarse a contestar.

—S-Sí… M-Misa se acuerda de algo…

El hombre se pasó una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

—Supe lo de tu novio— comentó de pronto, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara— y lo de tu accidente…pero no sabía que estabas en Inglaterra…

—Trabajo aquí— contestó automáticamente, a la defensiva.

— ¿Sí? Oh, qué bien…— de nuevo un sepulcral e incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, hasta que, finalmente, él volvió a hablar: — Misa-san yo… te juro que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de tu novio— confesó repentinamente, girándose para enfrentarla con un abrupto ademán, el cual asustó a Misa, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla retroceder— Sí es cierto que somos culpables de conspirar en asesinatos corporativos— declaró, ligeramente turbado por la gravedad de sus palabras— pero nunca planeamos la muerte de personas inocentes, eso te lo juro.

Ante tal confesión la Idol no pudo más que abrir los ojos al máximo, pasmada ante las palabras de aquel hombre, no muy segura de cómo proceder a continuación. Pero, actuando por instinto se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando una salida de esa situación, sin embargo aquel hombre fue más rápido, y tomándola por un brazo le impidió alejarse.

— ¡No te vayas, por favor!— el movimiento fue tan brusco que provocó que Misa se girara hacia él, quedando sus rostros a sólo centímetros.

Y fue en ese instante que por primera vez la joven lo vio directamente a los ojos, y su mirada se perdió por completo en aquellas pupilas castañas. Misa abrió sus orbes color café como platos, creyendo, por un segundo, que era a Light a quien miraba; pero no, aquellos ojos eran diferentes a los de su novio; eran cálidos y expresivos, serenos pero intensos a la vez, y brillaban de una forma que le hizo imposible voltear la vista y dejar de perderse en aquella expresiva mirada, y al parecer el sintió los mismo, porque en ningún momento se mostró esquivo a corresponder el gesto. Su corazón dio un vuelco, preso de la nostalgia que la invadía; sus rodillas temblaron, y ella se estremeció ante la imponente figura del hombre frente a ella, tal y como había sucedido tiempo atrás con su amado Light… parecía no importarle, a ninguno de los dos, la incómoda posición en la que estaban.

—No quiero asustarte— habló suavemente contra su rostro, entornando ligeramente la vista— pero, por favor, no quiero que te quedes con una impresión equivocada sobre mi…

Ella asintió en silencio, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, e imposibilitada de hablar o hacer algún movimiento que rompiera aquella cándida atmósfera.

Delicadamente Mido fue soltando su agarre y separando sus rostros. Misa sólo lo dejó hacer, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, y un inmenso sentimiento de familiaridad la embargaba por dentro.

—Si de alguna forma te he lastimado, quiero pedirte que me perdones— musitó el joven ejecutivo, bajando la mirada con algo de pesar en ella. Al oír esas palabras la modelo regresó a la realidad, alzando la vista hacia él una vez más— y decirte que me alegro mucho de que los rumores acerca de tu depresión sean mentira…

— ¿Nh?— repuso con suavidad, sonrojándose todavía más al volver a cruzar miradas con él.

Tras esas breves palabras ninguno volvió a decir nada, quedando uno frente al otro en el más completo de los silencios.

Misa aún intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a aquella situación, y su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para lograrlo. Frente a ella, Shingo Mido se pasó una mano por la nuca con nerviosismo, alternando la mirada entre sus zapatos y Misa, algo contrariado respecto a si decir algo más o no.

—T-Tengo que regresar— fueron todas las palabras que Misa pudo pronunciar, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada otra vez.

— ¿Eh? Oh, claro— contestó despistadamente, acomodando sus gafas.

La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia él a modo de despedida, volteando para caminar en dirección opuesta, sintiéndose observada en todo momento.

El corazón de Misa aún latía con fuerza, rememorando lo ocurrido minutos atrás. Sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas, y sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte, como desorbitados.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Por qué el recuerdo de Light volvía tan intensamente sólo por haberse cruzado con Shingo Mido?

Doblando en una esquina se detuvo un segundo, recargándose contra las rejas de una casa, colocando una mano sobre su pecho mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo y suspiraba.

—Light…

El nombre de su difunto amado escapó de sus labios, pero, al cerrar los ojos, fue la imagen de Mido la que apareció en su cabeza.

Reanudando la marcha intentó deshacerse de esa imagen, llegando a la conclusión de que, tal vez, no había enterrado el recuerdo de Light todavía…

.

.

Suspiró con cansancio, inflando los mofletes mientras secaba las pequeñas perlas de sudor que caían por su frente y acomodaba la enorme mochila de viajero que cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros a la vez que protegía su mirada de los últimos rayos de sol del día, comparando la dirección de la placa frente a él con la que tenía anotada en un arrugado papel entre sus manos.

—Pues… creo que aquí es— comentó en voz alta, haciendo un pequeño gesto de incredulidad, entornando uno de sus ojos color ónix.

Dejando su equipaje de lado llevó un dedo para presionar el botón del portero eléctrico, esperando una respuesta, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies.

— _¿Sí?— _contestaron del otro lado— _¿Qué desea?_

El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa, curvando sus labios en una satisfactoria sonrisa.

— ¡¿Watari, eres tú?!— Exclamó atropelladamente, acercándose mucho más a la bocina del aparato— ¡Soy yo!

Oyó un extraño sonido del otro lado, luego una tosecilla, y por último una exclamación de sorpresa.

— _¿Oficial, es usted?— _la voz del anciano sonó extremadamente sorprendida, pero eso no incomodó al hombre, que en ningún momento borró su enorme sonrisa— _¿Pero como…?_

— ¡Abre, Watari! ¡Traje obsequios para todos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**¿Quién será el hombre que llegó a Wammy´s?**

**¡En el próximo capítulo! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaraciones: en el manga 7 Misa menciona el parecido de Shingo Mido con Light, denotando (entre líneas) que es el único que le parece atractivo entre los miembros de Yotsuba, tratando a los demás de "viejos".**

**.**

**.**

**¡He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, mis queridas lectoras!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto ésta vez, pero realmente no logro encontrar un equilibrio en mi vida, y la inspiración me abandona por las largos períodos -_-**

**Gracias a todos quienes esperan incondicionalmente cada nuevo capítulo, sobre todo a quienes me dejan sus lindos rr.**

**Me cabrea un poco que haya muchos lectores fantasmas, y es en verdad frustrante, pero me recompongo cada vez que leo un nuevo rr de los seguidores.**

**¡Gracias chicas! **

**Una vez más, siento las faltas de ortografía, pero no dispongo del tiempo para hacer las correcciones idóneas; como muchas deben saber, soy francés, y aunque hablo español, me cuesta escribirlo sin la ayuda de traductores (los cuales no ayudan demasiado D=) y diccionarios, pero no lo hago tan mal, eh! XDD **

**Prometo hacer las correcciones en cuanto me sea posible. ;)**

**Y antes de despedirme hasta un nuevo capítulo, quisiera promocionar mi fic "Culpables", el cual en verdad disfruté mucho al escribirlo, y me gustaría que lo leyeran también XD**

**Así es, ésta es una promoción descarada de mis fics! XD**

**Tengo que irme ahora, pero les dejaré un adelanto:**

**Próximo capítulo: "Caridad"**

**¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Sin más que decir me despido con un abrazo y un beso!  
**

**Atte.**

**H.S.**


End file.
